That Special Someone: Letters of Love
by TCurry
Summary: Sakura and Tayuya both miss Naruto since he's gone on his training trip. He too shares their feelings of loneliness as time goes by. However, a surprise is about to show the girls that distance can't diminish their love in the least. Naru/Saku, Naru/Tayu.
1. First Letters

**Hey guys**

**Kenju gave me a copy to Letters of Love so I'm going to continue off this instead. I won't give a deadline, but I'll say the earliest the next chap for this will be up will be in two weeks. My hours at work are ridiculous right now. **

**Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

She trudged home, a noticeable limp in her step. If that woman pushed her any more she was going to go crazy and kill something. Orochimaru had put her through worse things but that was so long ago that she had forgotten how difficult it was. Add in the time she was stricken immobile by Temari and Tayuya had some catching up to do.

Both her sensei explained to her that her taijutsu was her weak point and chose to focus on that earlier on but now they were moving on to jutsu. The redhead swore she wasn't imagining the gleeful glint in Anko's eyes whenever she prepared for another Gokakyu no jutsu. The last one nearly robbed her of her red mane. The tokubetsu jounin never passed up the chance to press that she needed to cut it, but the redhead would always counter Anko's arguments with the same order to mind her own business.

While Kakashi wasn't as enthused in his training methods, he was surprisingly dedicated and his infamous tardiness didn't play a role when it came time for training. The first few days the copy ninja hadn't shown up on time, coming thirty minutes late every session. Although this was a vast improvement, Anko had stated that it simply wouldn't do. By the next week Kakashi was arriving on time. His usual nonchalant attitude regarding training seeming to have waned a small bit.

When the redhead had asked her female sensei about it she informed her that the copy nin had a great deal on his mind much of the time but she had seen to it (Anko never told Tayuya how) that he would push those things aside in favor of throwing himself into their training. Today had been focused on taijutsu again as always, although at the end Kakashi seemed oddly pleased with her. Tayuya could only chalk it up to the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Staring at it didn't bring her any answers, however.

Fishing a key out of her pocket, she managed to unlock the door and limp over to the couch. Tayuya took time to bask in the silence of the apartment before the telltale sign of someone wanting entrance, a knock on the door, roused her. The redhead growled.

"It's open!"

The doorknob jiggled for a few short seconds. The door stayed in place.

"No it's not! Get up and unlock it!" Sakura's voice called from the other side.

"It's not my fault you forget your damn key all the time!" Tayuya snapped.

Sakura's sheepish smile could almost be heard in her voice. "Gomen. My hands are full though! Could you just open the door?"

From the other side of the wood Sakura heard her roommate slowly get up and attempt to stomp to it. Only after the sound of her cursing filled the apartment did the door finally swing open, an agitated Tayuya on the other side. The med nin pushed past the redhead and set the bags on the counter. Rolling her arms, Sakura let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed on the nearest couch. Tayuya had already retaken her position on the other one.

"I'm so tired. Tsunade-sensei had me train all day and mom wanted me to come by to pick up groceries again. I don't know why she doesn't let me shop," Sakura rolled over, now facing the other kunoichi.

"It's because you only buy what you can make. I was so fucking tired of pancakes every morning," Tayuya answered.

"I don't see you getting up and coming into the kitchen to learn whenever she comes over to cook. You've only cooked once since you've been living here!"

"I've cooked twice whore," the redhead mumbled into a pillow. She released a similar sigh to Sakura's earlier one.

"Twice?"

Tayuya frowned. "Two months ago, and last week. If my sensei wasn't such a pain in the ass it'd be more than that."

"Two months..." the pink haired kunoichi turned her eyes to the ground.

She thought it had been longer than that. Naruto had been gone for two months and there hadn't been any word from him. They both understood. With Akatsuki pursuing him it wasn't safe to try to communicate unless they had some exclusive means that no one else could detect. More than once they'd stopped off at the Hokage tower but Tsunade always gave them the same message and subsequent speech to not expect anything during the three years he would be absent. A ghost of a smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"Did you cook the same thing for him too?"

Tayuya was silent for a few seconds. She sat up, feet now on the ground. "Hai. He liked it by the way. Said they were the best he ever had." The pride was audible in her voice.

Sakura made a sick face. "I don't like mine like that. They taste funny."

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe your mouth is just fucked up."

The other kunoichi scowled. "Or maybe you need to learn how to cook."

Tayuya frowned at the ceiling and said nothing else. She didn't have the energy to get into another debate right now and she knew Sakura didn't have it in her either. The sun had already set, casting the two kunoichi in a temporary darkness. Sakura could hear Tayuya shift across from her.

"I really miss him. Maybe Tsunade-sensei will let us-"

"You know she won't," Tayuya interrupted. They had already been through this numerous times. "She already knows it isn't safe to try and send him anything." She sighed again. "I wish I knew where he was though. Shithead's always getting himself into trouble."

"He is...but Naruto doesn't ever give up. I know he's okay wherever he is...and he's got Jiraiya-sama with him too."

Tayuya scoffed. "He's just another pervert. He'd probably get his ass handed to him by some bimbo with a pretty face."

Sakura smiled across from her. "I've seen Tsunade-sensei do it more than once."

They both broke into a quiet laughter. Sakura flipped the switch nearest to her, activating a small lamp Shizune gave to them as a gift months ago. She shook her head when her eyes landed on Tayuya's disheveled hair. Its ends were singed and a few leaves littered the topmost area. The redhead didn't seem to care at all right now. Her stare was focused on the ceiling.

Naruto hadn't left her thoughts the entire time he had been absent; she only wished it was the same for him. Tayuya was annoyed that she kept having these thoughts. She remembered how foolish she felt after the first day they'd made love because of the pessimistic thoughts that invaded her mind. Chastising herself didn't seem to be doing anything for the redhead's insecurity, however. She sighed.

"Eh...Sakura."

The med nin turned a surprised eye in Tayuya's direction. She waited with a curious expression.

"Have you ever felt like...kind of...do you think shithead could find someone else on his training trip?" Tayuya hurriedly asked. Her stare penetrated the pinkette. Sakura gazed back at her with the same expression as earlier.

"And leave us?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai..."

Sakura shook her head. "He wouldn't."

Tayuya waited but her fellow kunoichi said nothing else. "That's it? Just...he wouldn't?"

"Why do you think he would?"

Tayuya squirmed in her seat. "I...I get this stupid feeling sometimes." She placed her hand on her abdomen. "Hell, I don't even know what it is."

Sakura nodded. "Like you're not good enough for him?"

The redhead's eyes snapped up, an angry glare now on the other girl. "What did you say?"

"I used to feel like that with Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained. "All the girls wanted him and I felt like he would never look at me. It was because of Ino that I stopped doubting myself. Why are you feeling so insecure for?"

"Insecure?" Tayuya parroted. She opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn't. Sakura had hit the proverbial nail on the head. She didn't even know what was making her so hesitant to accept the fact that Naruto wouldn't leave her. Instead of answering the other kunoichi she left to her room, still pondering the question.

In the living room Sakura simply shrugged and began putting away the groceries. Half of the things her mother bought for their apartment she didn't even know what to do with. She had learned to cook a few things growing up since her parents stressed independence, but not as wide a variety as her mother and father. Putting away the last dozen of eggs, the bubblegum haired kunoichi followed her roommate's example and walked to her room. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Come on Ero-sennin! I've been waiting all day!"

Jiraiya grunted. He'd stopped reprimanding the boy long ago about using the embarrassing name he had so affectionately dubbed him with. It wouldn't do any good for Naruto to call him "Jiraiya" or "Jiraiya-sama" while they were traveling as it would gather unnecessary attention. Taking a seat, the toad sannin pulled up his sleeve and stared at the gash that ran down the length of his arm, a scowl on his face. Naruto's proud smile was what met his eyes when he looked up.

"You know, it would be wise to tell me when you've mastered a new jutsu. For my well being if nothing else." Jiraiya stated, arms folded.

Naruto's grin was replaced by an annoyed look. "Well what did you expect? You're always in some town with a woman when you're not helping me with kyuubi so you wouldn't know!"

Jiraiya coughed. "That was a dirty trick."

The blond smirked. "Can we hurry up and do this Ero-sennin? I've been working on them all day."

"All day? Only a gaki like you would spend the entire day like that."

Naruto barely bit back a retort. Amused, Jiraiya shook his head and bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

* * *

_'Creeeek'_

Tayuya was up in an instant Her eyes wandered around the large bedroom until she was certain that it was empty. The bathroom was unoccupied as well. The redhead relaxed her stance a small bit but withdrew her kunai from underneath her pillow as she stepped quietly to the door, eyes still scanning.

About two weeks ago, Anko started surprise attacks on Tayuya outside of training but the tokubetsu jounin had never stopped by so late. Nevertheless, Tayuya stayed poised in a ready position as she slowly inched herself to the living room, almost passing Sakura's door in the process. Nearly past the door, Tayuya jumped back toward her room just in time to avoid the wood flying off its hinges and hitting the opposite wall.

Sakura exited her room, still in her pink nightie, one hand gloved. The redhead threw her an irritated glance and pointed toward the living room. Whoever was in the apartment surely knew that they had been noticed now. Nodding to Tayuya, they both gradually made their way into the living room. It was also empty. When Sakura walked out of the kitchen with a nod moments later, Tayuya flopped down on the couch. The light from the center bulb illuminated the room. Sakura took a seat across from the redhead. There were no broken windows or stolen furniture. The girls were perplexed.

"Someone was here," Sakura said.

"There's nothing missing though. Who the hell breaks in an apartment and leaves?" Tayuya put a hand to her chin.

Sakura wore an equally confused expression. "They had to use ninjutsu too. Nothing's broken."

_'Crooak'_

The redhead bolted up. Sakura hardly muffled her shriek and jumped beside her roommate, fist at the ready. The couch she was sitting on where the sound was made no further noise. The pinkette readied her attack. Tayuya grabbed her companion by the crook of her elbow before she could pulverize one of the few pieces of furniture they owned. She shook her head. There was no need to destroy anything else in the apartment. Nodding to Sakura once again, Tayuya moved to the side of the piece of furniture and waited for the signal before tipping it over.

Both were silent as a small white toad with its hands over its eyes came into view. Its trembling figure was shaking the floorboard under it. The toad removed it hands, its eyes meeting Tayuya's stunned ones. A regular sized scroll sat on its back, devoid of outside writing. Sakura eyes matched Tayuya's, but there was a gleam of excitement now beginning to show in hers. Both girls now eyed the scroll, ignorant of the amphibian under it.

Tayuya was the first to lunge. The frog was on her head the next moment. After one more croak it made a mad dash toward the back room. Sakura was the next to chase after it. She hurdled the slanted door in the hallway and nearly caught the thing in her hand, but slipped as her socks lost traction on the smooth floor. She slid until the top of her head met the spring box of Tayuya's bed.

Tayuya burst into the room just as the toad jumped on the other side of her bed. It still had the fearful expression in its eyes and looked to be debating on staying. It didn't have enough time to think as Tayuya dove toward it again. The toad was faster and before the redhead knew what was happening, it was once again atop her head. Her growl of frustration forced the amphibian to abandon its spot and run back to the living room. Not too far from her, Sakura was laughing and rubbing her skull.

"You think this is funny! You know what happens if it gets away? This might be the only one!"

Sakura's chuckles stopped instantly. "How do you know it's even him?" A hint of doubt was in her voice.

"Who the hell else would it be! Nobody else uses toad summons and it's in our apartment!" Tayuya all but shouted. Sakura could sense her desperation.

"Okay okay. Let's catch it before it disappears then."

When the girls re-entered the living room the toad was seated comfortably on the end table. Its bulging eyes made contact with those of Sakura first. The pinkette watched it curiously, its trembles to gradually beginning to subside. They returned full force, however, when Tayuya took a step forward, her angry expression putting the amphibian on edge. Sakura had no time to warn her as she attempted another lunge. This ended much in the same fashion as the others. The white toad made its third departure from Tayuya's head, this time scurrying off into Sakura's door-less room. The bubblegum haired kunoichi waited until her companion's curses stopped before speaking to her again.

"I think we should stop chasing it," she offered.

"Are you fucking crazy! What makes you thing it won't-"

"It won't," Sakura answered, much in the same way as earlier. "I'm sure. If we wait it'll come to us."

Tayuya pierced her roommate with a stare that spoke volumes about how against the idea she was. She turned away slowly, taking the same seat she had earlier. Sitting back, she threatened the pinkette in what must have been the first time in several months.

"You'd better be right."

Sakura welcomed the coming silence. The soft sound of webbed feet moving about filled the house, but to her credit Tayuya remained still. Sakura busied herself with taking off and putting on her only glove repetitively to stall the boredom. Tayuya settled for moving the kunai around in her sweatpants pocket. It seemed like an eternity before the sound was heard near the opening to the hallway. The toad sat there, gazing around to make sure everything was safe. It hopped slowly until it came to the front of the couch Sakura sat at, its eyes focused on the redhead across from her. Tayuya made no move to chase it. It jumped onto Sakura's couch and faced her with its head down. Sakura smiled and took the scroll.

"Arigatou."

The toad sought refuge on Sakura's left shoulder as Tayuya sat on her right side and waited in anticipation. Sakura brought her hand up to unroll the scroll but the flap wouldn't open. She tried many more times before sighing in exasperation and handing it to Tayuya. The redhead smirked as she took it. Tayuya had no more success than her roommate however. Even when she went to such lengths as to try and open it with her teeth. It was soon out of her hands and under Sakura's scrutinizing stare. The pinkette noticed a small seal on the edge of the paper. There was only one word under it.

"Hime?"

"Huh?"

"Near the bottom of the scroll," Sakura informed her. "There's a seal with a word under it. It says 'Hime'"

Tayuya grabbed the scroll and examined it. "What does that mean though? Shithead never called me that."

"Me either."

Tayuya sat up a little higher to stare at the animal on Sakura's shoulder. "Shouldn't that thing have disappeared by now?"

The toad made what sounded like an indignant croak at the redhead. It went silent after the bubblegum haired kunoichi rubbed its head. "Maybe it has to stay here for a while, but why would-" Sakura snapped her fingers. "Naruto doesn't know how to do seals! It had to be Jiraiya-sama. So that means..."

"Means what? Spit it out!" Tayuya urged.

Sakura pointed at the scroll again. "It's for Tsunade-sensei. I've heard him call her that a few times."

"Then they're sending love letters through toads?" The thought made Tayuya's stomach churn.

"Maybe. There has to be something for us inside too though. Why else would it come to our apartment?"

"So the bimbo is the only one who can open it?" Sakura nodded. Her heartbeat picked up as Tayuya pocketed the piece of parchment and made a beeline toward the door. The med nin in training barely stopped the redhead in the form of an awkward tackle. Sakura could barely restrain her as she started clawing her way toward the exit, trying to push off the extra weight all the while.

"Let me go whore! You said it yourself!"

"It's almost three in the morning! You'll get beaten to a pulp if you wake her up now!"

Tayuya clawed at the ground fruitlessly. She struggled to keep escape the pinkette's grasp but she was clearly the stronger of the two. It was at that moment that Sakura would hear possibly the most ridiculous thing to ever come out of the redhead's mouth.

"I can take her."

In her desperation Tayuya must have been experiencing a bout of temporary insanity. Sakura hadn't ever heard her speak so irrationally. The pinkette brought her arm up with the intention of knocking out the other girl before she could get any further. Tayuya turned and glared at the other kunoichi in that same instant, toad still present on her shoulder. She pointed at it.

"What if that thing disappears and the scroll does too? Then we'll never get another one!"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. That was all the redhead needed. She slid out from under the pink haired kunoichi and sprinted out the door. Sakura was behind her immediately, though she no longer planned to catch her. The med nin cradled the toad in her crossed arms. If what Tayuya said was true then she wasn't taking any chances on the thing getting injured and the scroll disappearing as well.

Jumping across Konoha in the early morning wearing minimal clothing was not Sakura's idea of fun. She would have to pull down the nightie every other jump to prevent it from flying up and giving a peek to the imaginary audience beneath her. A memory of Tayuya scrutinizing her bedtime attire came to mind. The redhead always chastised her on the lack of clothing. Sakura found herself wishing that she had listened to the ex-oto nin tonight. She sighed gratefully when the Godaime's home came into view.

Tayuya was the first to land a bit apprehensively on the porch. Sakura was beside her a second later, staring at the large double doors. The pink haired kunoichi shook her head as the redhead began fumbling with the lock. A frustrated groan and a metal tip of a kunai lodged in the keyhole later and the door was unlocked. The redhead hastily ducked inside, hardly leaving any room for her company to slip through. Not too far away from the house, a mask fazed out of the bushes.

Neither girl had ever been in the semi-spacious home that Tsunade owned. The living room was peppered with so many different ornaments and furniture that they bumped into many things before finally making it to the hallway entrance. It was a single floor home so the bedroom was easy to spot at the end of the corridor. Sakura's attempt to reach for the nearby light switch failed when her comrade slapped her hand away. Sighing exasperatedly, Sakura started the walk to her sensei's bedroom. The flickering of the lights halted her movements. Her plan to scold Tayuya halted when she turned around to see a blade poised at the redhead's neck. The ANBU behind her was silent. Her mask turned to regard the med nin.

"Is there a reason you are sneaking into Hokage-sama's home Sakura-san? I do not think she is fond of early morning visitors."

Sakura's thoughts started racing. She switched her eyes from Tayuya to the ANBU woman many times before speaking.

"We have an urgent message for her from Jiraiya-sama."

"Jiraiya-sama?" The ANBU paused to press the redhead's twitching hand behind her back. Tayuya grunted. "That is one of his summons?"

"Any other dumbass could see it is." Tayuya growled through gritted teeth. They both had the feeling the ANBU was glaring at the redhead behind the mask. It didn't help any that the toad croaked in agreement. The redhead winced when the blade pressed little closer to her neck. The ANBU woman turned to Sakura.

"If it is that urgent then I shall accompany you."

Tayuya moved to take a step forward but the ANBU didn't release her grip. This made for an awkward wobble the rest of the way toward the Godaime's room. The redhead nearly cut herself several times because her pace was so much faster than the woman behind her. She held the scroll in the pocket on her right. If the ANBU had made an attempt to take it she would have fought to the death. Beside her, Sakura sighed as the finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. The ANBU's agonizingly slow pace was maddening. It didn't elude Sakura that the entire time she failed (or refused) to acknowledge Tayuya's cursing.

The masked woman nodded to Sakura when her hand clasped around the handle. The door didn't make a sound until it opened completely. The knob clacked against a metal placement in the wall that Tsunade must have installed to prevent holes.

A pleasant red carpet met her toes when she stepped in. The room wasn't as furnished as the living room and not nearly as large, but it was easily the size of their apartment's main room. The queen sized bed shifted in the center of the room. After a few more shuffled steps they stood at the foot of it. The woman behind Tayuya peered over her head to check on the Godaime. Tayuya was the second to look at the snoring figure in the bed and immediately cast her gaze elsewhere. The ANBU cleared her throat. Curious, Sakura peered from behind the other two (she'd hidden behind them in case Tsunade awoke).

Tsunade's night attire was much more...provocative...than what Sakura had on. The top of her black lingerie stopped barely below her breasts and clung tightly to her ample bust. The entire thing was transparent except for a few bits of darker cloth to cover the more private areas. The lower part ('part' putting it generously) was transparent as well and had the same darker shade of cloth to cover the junction of her thighs.

The ANBU politely looked away. She was in the midst of moving to cover up Tsunade when Tayuya took advantage of her surprise. The redhead slipped out of her grip and ran to Tsunade's bedside to shake her awake. She would have succeeded had the ANBU not kicked her across the large room. Her body hit the opposite wall with a thud. Sakura watched the woman look from the Godaime to Tayuya and take off in the redhead's direction. Tayuya stood up in just in time to meet the oncoming sword with her kunai. The woman pushed down, backing the other kunoichi into a corner.

"The fucks your problem! I was just waking her up!"

The ANBU didn't pull back. "You were sent here to assassinate Hokage-sama."

The redhead's already irritated expression became even more furious. "What!"

The older woman's coming sentence was cut off by Sakura's fist colliding with her arm. Her heels slid backwards until they thumped the side of Tsunade's bed. It was obvious that she didn't expect the blow by the way her mask stayed on Sakura for a few moments. Her right arm hung limply at her side, clearly broken. Neither Tayuya nor Sakura noticed that the amphibian had vacated the spot on the med nin's shoulder and was nowhere to be seen.

"Were just here to give Tsunade-sensei a message. We don't have to fight."

The ANBU didn't seem to hear her. Just as she bent down to pick up her sword and the other girls assumed ready stances, her feet left the floor. Tsunade's hand clutched the back of the woman's shirt. The blond's eyes were lidded, evidence of her still being half asleep. In a manner that bordered on comical, she halfheartedly tossed the woman in her arms out of the door. A loud crash was heard from the living room. Neither girl doubted that numerous expensive things in there were now broken.

Tsunade's slumped form turned toward the two kunoichi currently backed as far away into the corner as possible. Each one's pair of eyes was frantically scanning the bedroom for another exit. The only window in the bedroom lay directly behind Tsunade. Moonlight pooled in through the invisible field that was freshly cleaned glass. Tayuya and Sakura shared a gulp when the Godaime advanced a step. The redhead readied a kunai at the same time Sakura clenched her fist. She was beginning to regret her impatience regarding the message. Another step was taken by the buxom blond in front of them.

Sakura began to think the anticipation would kill her before the Hokage could.

The med nin's fear halted for a brief second when a light weight landed on her head. The white toad that had nestled itself in her hair seemed heavier for some reason and why it had returned now of all times left Sakura clueless. She received her answer when a blast of water burst from its mouth and hit Tsunade square in the face.

The Godaime fell back several steps. Her hands worked eagerly to clean her face and block the still flowing water. When the toad's spurt finally calmed Tsunade opened her now sleep-lacking eyes to see the two girls cowering in a corner of her bedroom. Her coming question was interrupted by the sound of struggling in the hallway. The ANBU staggered back into the room seconds later. Her purple hair hung limply over one shoulder. The few shards of glass in it could be seen twinkling in the moonlight. When she stared into Tsunade's awakened eyes a slight bow was all she could offer before grasping her broken arm.

The Godaime immediately righted her posture. Her eyes scanned the room for any threats. Giving the two girls a curious glance, she strode over to the ANBU. Her hand soon bathed itself in a green aura that worked as a strange nightlight for the dark room. The mask the woman wore bobbed up and down in a discreet fashion. Her hushed tone couldn't be heard by the other girls. Tsunade's gaze switched from the woman, to Tayuya, and then to the kunai in her hand. Shaking her head, she motioned for the girls to move to the living room. The redhead opened her mouth but a quick pull from Sakura silenced her. The Godaime hadn't taken notice of the toad on Sakura's shoulder the entire time.

In the living room the girls stepped around various shards of glass and what looked like broken vases. They chose to lean against the wall closest to the hallway and wait for Tsunade. The ANBU was the first to enter the living room minutes later. Her form stiffened upon noticing the other two girls but a push from Tsunade seemed to relax her muscles a little. The awkward silence between the four began to get on Tayuya's nerves. Wordlessly, she grabbed the surprised toad from Sakura's head and shoved it in Tsunade's face.

"We got a message from Shithead."

Tsunade sharp intake wasn't missed either of the two young kunoichi. She stared at the amphibian for nearly a minute before giving Tayuya a questioning look.

"Well where is it?"

Tayuya slowly removed the scroll from her pocket. Her hesitance was shown in her eyes as well. "It says 'hime' on the underside. Whore said you could probably open it."

"I remember Jiraiya-sama calling you that a few times," Sakura explained.

Tsunade inspected the seal. She sighed and turned to the ANBU. "You're dismissed."

The woman seemed ready to protest but silenced herself. She disappeared in a plume of smoke soon after. Flipping a switch, the Godaime strode to an end table not to far away and sat on the floor. The other two kunoichi hurriedly removed their shoes and joined her. Tsunade sat the scroll in the middle of the small table. The girls across from her never made eye contact. Their discomfort was ticking her off a bit. If anyone had a reason to be angry it or uncomfortable it should be her for being awoken by a toad in the early morning.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. Tayuya pointed down at the Godaime current bit of attire. Tsunade had the decency to blush lightly. She immediately left the table, returning in a white bath robe a few minutes later. She didn't plan to apologize to either girl though. It made her feel young.

"Can you open the damn thing now?"

Inspecting the seal once more to be certain, the blond extended her hand toward Tayuya and nodded to the kunai. The redhead glanced at the tool before tossing it to the older woman. Tsunade made a thin cut on her finger and made sure the blood landed near the seal. Without warning, the scroll opened. Five more seals were spaced a good distance apart on the inside. One had the same seal as the outside under it, along with the name 'hime'. However, those that caught both girls' eyes were the two that rested beside each other with the names 'Sakura-chan' and 'Tayuya-chan' printed underneath them. Tsunade shook her head, a smile on her features.

"He used my blood. The idiot could have at least told me before he left." Tsunade took notice of the girls' eager expressions. She pointed to the two with names under them. "Feel free to open them. I don't have to use my blood for these."

Tayuya's hands were the first to touch the parchment. The amount of chakra she pushed into the scroll made a larger than normal plume of smoke appear. The redhead was bouncing in anticipation, her heartbeat erratic. A red and white scroll came into view a second later and she eagerly opened it. Naruto's handwriting painted the entire inside except for a small portion where two seals resided. Her attempt to read failed when her vision was obscured by white smoke. Sakura was practically in a giggle fit beside her when her pink and green scroll made itself known amongst the white clouds.

"I knew he was going to send something! Didn't I tell you he would?"

Tayuya found that she couldn't fight their contagious smiles. "I was the one who told you! Just...shut up and read."

Sakura restrained the impulse to start up an argument. She unfurled her scroll upon the table. Its arrangement was exactly like Tayuya's, writing scrawled everywhere with two small storage seals at the bottom. Tsunade was already reading one of hers across from the two.

_Baa-chan_

_How's the village doing? The training trip isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. We've been to a couple of fun places but Ero-sennin doesn't really train me! It's only help with the kyuubi sometimes and then he goes into a town just to see pretty women! Right now I'm stuck at camp waiting for him to get back so I can send these letters. I've been sneaking looks at his scrolls while he sleeps since he never wakes up. Must be all the sake. There's nothing inside the big one except names of toad summoners and the smaller ones don't have any fun jutsu. The last one I went through had a woman's underwear in it! _

_Whenever he goes into town I usually summon Gamatatsu or Gamakichi so I won't be bored but I'm running out of snacks. But there's good news! Gamakichi said he can teach me how to do different jutsu! He said it's going to be a while since he's not big enough yet (but he's gotten pretty big) but I can't wait! Ero-sennin's gonna be so surprised when I hit him with something new!_

_Ero-sennin sent the letter to you but before Gamapuchi left I told him to go to my apartment if it was late or early morning. It wouldn't be good if Gamabunta heard you killed one of his kids while you were half asleep. _

_I'm gonna work on Tayuya-chan's and Sakura-chan's letters now Baa-chan. I still don't know what to write to them and I've been thinking about it all day. I miss them a lot...but I miss you too! Tell Shizune-nee-chan I said hi!_

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Tsunade smiled as she read over the letter again, only pausing to scowl at the tidbits about Jiraiya. She assumed that Gamapuchi was the white toad resting on Sakura's shoulder at the moment. Sighing, she placed the scroll back on the end table and cast her gaze to the other two. Tayuya still held her scroll a good ways away from her eyes. The Godaime could have just attributed it to the redhead being far-sighted, but her hazel eyes didn't follow the words at all. Conversely, Sakura had not hesitated. She was so deep in the page that Tsunade was beginning to wonder if she would attempt to seal herself into the scroll.

_Sakura-chan_

_It feels like it's been forever even tough Ero-sennin says it's only been two months. He says time feels like it passes slower whenever you're away from someone you care about. It was a weird because the old pervert actually sounded like he knew what I was going through._

_How are things? Ero-sennin is pretty fun every once in a while but I still feel a little empty sometimes without you and Tayuya-chan. I have dreams that you guys are with me but then wake up and I'm sleeping by myself. I get a little lonely whenever that happens. If it wasn't for those Akatsuki bastards I'd be running back to the village right now. Ero-sennin says we can't go looking for them because he doesn't have enough information on how strong their members are. I'd take on the world just to be back with you two though. _

_Ero-sennin says I don't understand._

_How's training with Tsunade-baa-chan? I can't wait to get back to see how much stronger you've gotten. The old pervert hasn't taught me anything so far except more chakra control but I think that'll change when he gets the return letter from Baa-chan. She doesn't like it when he fools around too much and doesn't get anything done. Then I'll learn all types of jutsu since the old pervert is supposed to know a lot. You should ask Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei if they can teach you something. Super strength is great and all but it doesn't matter if you can't hit anything Sakura-chan. _

_It's getting pretty late. I have to work on Tayuya-chan's letter before it's too dark to see. I'll try to send as many letters as I can but Ero-sennin says we should focus more on controlling the kyuubi than love letters. Ha! I'll write as many as I want and he can't stop me. I can summon toads too and I see him writing letter to Tsunade-baa-chan when he's supposed to be asleep. This is just the first time we've sent any. _

_By the way please be nice to Gamapuchi. It's his first mission and Gamakichi says he doesn't have the gift of human speech yet. Gamakichi says he can understand some of it but can't speak it. I don't know why they don't just teach him! It kind of made me mad that they said they couldn't. That's just like giving up! Anyway he doesn't like loud noises and he's pretty fast so you probably won't be able to catch him. But this probably won't help until after you've caught him...just ignore that part._

_Only two years and ten months to go! I can't wait to get back to Konoha. Don't forget to get stronger. We still need to get Sasuke-teme back!_

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

_p.s. I got you and Tayuya-chan a few gifts while we were traveling. They're in the seals._

The last bit was scrunched in at the bottom where it was clear that the blond shinobi had run out of room. Sakura giggled and turned to the two seals at the bottom. Tsunade was smiling across from her, also examining her scrolls. Sakura's eyes were suddenly staring at roommate. She realized Tayuya had maneuvered herself so that they were staring eye to eye. The redhead's scroll sat on the coffee table, obviously unread.

"Well?"

Sakura knit her eyebrows. "Well what?"

"How is he?" Tayuya pressed.

"Why don't you just read your letter? There's nothing bad inside it."

Tayuya was tight-lipped on the matter. Tsunade cleared her throat before her pupil could get off topic. "Naruto's fine. I'm sure he wrote that letter with the intention that you read it. It also must have been a good deal of trouble to send it."

Tayuya faced the coffee table again. A sigh passed through her lips. "I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It just a fucking letter! I shouldn't be..." She trailed off.

"Scared?" Sakura supplied.

The redhead said nothing. With trembling fingers, she reached out and grasped the scroll again. Tsunade unsealed her second scroll while Tayuya scrutinized her only one. Sakura fell back with an exasperated sigh. She decided to wait until Tayuya finished her reading to unseal her gifts but the redhead was beginning to get on her nerves. Finally, she took a deep breath and started running her eyes over the words.

_Tayuya-chan_

_We've been traveling for a long while. I can't tell you where we are in case Gamapuchi (the toad with the letter) gets toad-napped. It's sort of hard to tell Gamapuchi apart from regular toads too, so he's less likely to get caught. Akatsuki hasn't appeared yet and Ero-sennin said they probably won't as long as he's around._

_The old pervert said no pictures too! The only ones we took were weeks before I left and only you and Sakura-chan have copies! I was planning on sneaking one in anyway (I think I'm taller than you now) but then if someone else got the letter then we would have been found out. Maybe if I take it facing the sky so that they can't tell where we're at?_

_If there's one thing that's been on my mind since I left other than you and Sakura-chan it's who Tsunade-baa-chan gave you as a sensei. Baa-chan's pretty stubborn but I think I managed to convince her not to choose Anko (Crazy Snake Lady). Kakashi sensei too. He says he'll do better when I get back but I'll believe it when I see it._

_I hope you're learning a lot of jutsu because you're coming with us to get Sasuke-teme whether you like it or not. Tell Sakura-chan that you're officially part of team seven! You better be able to put up a good spar against me too! I'm gonna be super strong when I get back! _

_I don't know how long it'll be until I can send another letter. I can always do it without Ero-sennin knowing but I don't want to run Gamapuchi into the ground. Gamakichi says he can use shunshin but he doesn't have a lot of chakra so it takes a lot out of him._

_I'll stay safe. You do too._

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

The letter had the same note about there being gifts at the bottom. Tayuya read over it a few more times, much to her roommate's annoyance, before setting it down on the table. She sighed in relief. Almost as if a small weight had been removed from her shoulders. Then, she started to chuckle while shaking her head.

"He worries about me. Shithead should know that he's the only one who could be in any danger. I could kick any of these idiot's asses if I needed to." She went quiet for a few seconds. The other two kunoichi didn't make a sound.

Sakura placed her hand over one of the small seals and smiled. "He's always had a habit of wanting to protect people,"

The Godaime put on a wry grin; a memory of Naruto having a kunai driven through his hand in order to protect her coming to mind. "Even if he does it in the most idiotic way possible."

The bubblegum haired kunoichi pushed a little chakra into the left seal. Tayuya saw her hold up two ornaments in each of her hands a second later. Sakura's eyes sparkled as they roamed over the two earrings. The oval shaped clips held a hole beneath them where a two carefully shaped pieces of metal together gave the image of a flame. The second piece of metal held a stylish emerald colored rock that matched her eyes. Sakura didn't hesitate in placing both of them in her ears. They swayed from side to side as she released the other seal to reveal a matching bracelet. Its oval stones were held together by six silver links, one to each piece. Tsunade, perceptive as always, pointed Sakura in the direction of the bathroom where the mirror was located.

Tayuya did the same as her companion except she started with the seal on the right. Honestly, she wasn't a big fan of jewelry. The only kind she owned was the diamond flute he'd bought her so many months ago. The flute wasn't only a gift though. It had meaning. It was symbolized the sacrifice he was willing to make, financial or otherwise, to make her happy. It was the day she'd thrown away her inhibitions about Naruto grasped onto the hope that he wasn't using her. The day she'd told him as much as she could remember about her past. The day they'd shared their first kiss.

So she wasn't disappointed in the least when a pair of ruby earrings came into view. She hadn't been expecting something that would blow Sakura's gift away. Naruto was always wary about treating them both the same and she was grateful for that. They were styled in the shape of lightning bolts, a hook on each end. A small piece of paper lay under them on the scroll. Tayuya removed them and read it.

_Because I know you'd look beautiful wearing them._

The redhead's blush won the battle for her face in that instant. With the hope of suppressing the embarrassment indicator lost, she pocketed the paper and released the other seal. Fortunately Tsunade eyes were on her second letter. Tayuya assumed it was from the toad sannin. A small plume of smoke later and she was left staring at a six-by-six inch silver colored box. She tilted her head curiously. The box was much bigger than anything Sakura had received. A scowl surfaced on her face at the thought of having to carry around something of that size. Naruto had enough intelligence to see the error of buying her jewelry that large didn't he? Cautiously, Tayuya tipped the front portion up.

Her eyes were sparkling like Sakura's the minute they landed on the contents of the box.

In the bathroom Sakura turned around in the mirror one more time. The jewelry swung from her ears and wrist. On the sink, Gamapuchi's eyes gave no indication that he was bored. The toad actually seemed to be enjoying himself. It gave an appreciative croak that made Sakura giggle.

"I guess that means he'd like it too." Gamapuchi nodded.

Sakura walked out with the toad in her arms. Tsunade's arms were placed behind her head, feet on the coffee table. The bubblegum haired kunochi couldn't see Tayuya's face. It was obscured by the lid of a sliver box that Naruto must have bought for her. A crumpled piece of paper sat by the side of her gift. It was in Sakura's hands and smoothed out a second later.

_Share with Sakura-chan and Baa-chan if she's around when you open it._

Sakura scowled. She reached a hand around to tap the top of the box. At the exact time Tayuya's head rose Sakura's face took on a look of disgust. The redhead's mouth was covered in a brown substance, as were most of her fingers. The happiness in her eyes didn't waver. Assuming that Sakura had nothing important to say, she returned to her box. Her roommate turned the box around before she could. Several brown spheres sat in an equal number of squares. More than half the squares were empty. The intoxicating smell reached Sakura's nose before her brain could process what the shapes were.

Chocolate.

The next few minutes were spent fighting over the few pieces Tayuya hadn't managed to get her hands on. Tsunade had rolled up the scroll that originally contained all of the other letters. She'd left the last blood seal intact. That was probably something needed to be opened in private. She'd restrained herself from grabbing the sweets across from her the moment the aroma wafted in her nose. They weren't hers to eat. This changed, however, when she noticed the letter that had been in the chocolate box. The girls had no chance to grab any more when red nail-tipped fingers stole the last of the sweets. The Godaime licked her fingers clean.

"The two of you are awfully lucky. I can't remember the last time Jir-" Tsunade abruptly stopped.

"It's not a secret sensei. The way he gushes over you all the time makes it obvious." Sakura said.

Tsunade cleared her throat. Tayuya was still busy cleaning the copious amount of chocolate off her face and fingers. The Godaime picked up Gamapuchi, giving him a once over before setting him back down.

"Aren't you going back home? We have the letters."

The toad shook its head.

"You still have something to do here?" Sakura asked.

Gamapuchi picked up the scroll. He shook it for emphasis.

Tayuya's now clean mouth opened a little. "You mean Shithead's gonna let us send you back with message?" An eager nod was her answer. Tayuya restrained herself from hugging the toad. She did give it an appreciative pat on the head.

"How long until you have to go back?" the med nin in training inquired.

Gamapuchi glanced around until he found an antique clock that's glass had been broken lying on the floor. Tayuya followed his gaze and retrieved it immediately. She laid it in front of him. The white toad put a hand under its mouth, then pointed at the ten. That gave them just under seven hours to send Gamapuchi off with their letters.

"It's still early. Why don't we all get some sleep and you two meet me at my office ten minutes before the deadline?" Tsunade suggested. They nodded in agreement. The Godaime waved them out and retired to her bedroom, taking time to turn of the tap that had somehow come on in the bathroom. Once there, she stopped and scowled, a thought coming to mind. She unrolled her letter from Naruto examined it once more to make sure.

"Where the hell's my gift?"

* * *

Light filtered in through the windows of both the apartment rooms. Tayuya jumped out of bed and slid on the floor. She only calmed after she'd found the clock on the wall. It was only eight in the morning. The box from the previous night sat on the end table beside her bed. Strangely, she didn't have any intention of throwing it away. Tayuya completed her normal morning routine before making her way to the dining room table. Sakura was already there with her writing implement in hand. Her words left less than half of the paper available. The bubblegum haired kunoichi's hand continued its path across the paper after Tayuya sat down.

"Morning," The redhead greeted. Sakura returned the greeting. Gamapuchi was quietly munching on some bread beside her letter.

"Thought of what you're going to write yet?"

Tayuya grunted. "No. I just woke up."

"You better hurry up. We only have about an hour and a half."

For the next hour the girls worked tirelessly on their letters. By the end of it Tayuya had already scrapped numerous scrolls. They lay on the floor at her feet. Sakura had wisely decided to learn from her companion's mistakes and completed a few rough drafts. As the first hour ended, she started on her final. Tayuya picked up yet another scroll, sighing all the while, when she suddenly felt a cold pressure. She growled.

"You better get that away from my neck before I shove it through your damn chest."

Anko shrugged one shoulder and closed the patio door with her foot. She removed the kunai nonetheless. "Always the empty threats Tayu-chan."

The door opening interrupted Tayuya's coming threat. Sakura moved aside to allow Kakashi to enter, a bored expression on his face. Tayuya hadn't even heard him knock.

"You're late for training," He stated casually.

Tayuya waved him off. "Don't have time for that right now."

Kakashi released an exasperated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I hate to interrupt your..." He raised an eyebrow at the mess on the floor. "...writing, I did make a promise to Naruto. That includes not allowing you to miss training."

Sakura returned to the table. "We're writing to him now Kakashi-sensei. Can Tayuya go to training at eleven instead?"

"Oooh you're writing to Naru-kun? Tell him I said I can't wait for him to get back to we can shop together!"

Anko spoke over Tayuya's shoulder. She narrowly ducked the punch that the redhead sent her way. Tayuya moved for a follow up attack but Sakura stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Giving Anko an icy glare, she turned to the other girl.

"We have to take care of this now. We'll deal with her later."

Tayuya angrily tore her gaze from her female sensei and resumed her letter. Kakashi sighed beside them. The woman never got enough of teasing Tayuya about anything regarding Naruto. The copy nin knew she didn't truly want the boy (or so he hoped) and was just using the blond to get under her skin. He'd allow it from time to time but when it came to the point that nothing was getting done in training he'd intervene. It was strange how their roles were reversed given the fact that he was supposed to be watched by Anko. Gamapuchi waved to Kakashi when he bent down to eye level to examine the toad. It was certainly one of Jiraiya's summons.

"That's fine," The copy nin said in reply to Sakura. He turned to Tayuya. "Because of the fact that you didn't inform us you were going to be late training will be extended today. I might even work in a spar with Lee if he has the time."

"With no breaks!" Anko yelled enthusiastically.

Tayuya's twitch was the only sign the news affected her. "Fine. You can get the fuck out of my apartment now...Hebi-sensei."

Anko remained composed but her previous playful nature had disappeared. The tension between the two almost had Gamapuchi sweating. Kakashi nervously made his way between the two females and pushed the older one toward the door. Sakura rolled up her letter and placed it in front of the toad. After Anko exited, the copy nin stopped halfway out of the door. He could feel eyes on his back.

"Did you need something Sakura?"

The med nin ran her eyes over her letter again before responding. "Can I come to training with you and Anko-sensei? I don't have training with Tsunade-sensei today."

If Kakashi was surprised he didn't show it. He was mentally doing the pros and cons of such a thing. Sakura had never really been his focus, but then neither had Naruto. The blond, however, had great potential. To be fair though, the copy nin hadn't noticed it until much later. He reasoned it could be the same with Sakura, even with her small reserves. Shrugging, he replied:

"As long as you clear it with Hokage-sama, it's fine with me. Anko?"

Anko grinned. "Who am I to stop the girl from wanting to endure a little torture? It builds character."

Kakashi waved as they both exited. "Training ground 44 in two hours." He paused. "Let Naruto know I'd like it if he told me how far along he is in that technique."

They didn't have a chance to ask because the door closed. Sakura sighed and unrolled her scroll. She tried desperately to find a place to put in that information but most of the scroll was already used. If Tayuya hadn't used up all the empty ones she'd just put it in a different scroll. Finally locating an empty corner, she penciled it in. Tayuya held the last empty scroll. She was scribbling quickly and mumbling to herself. Gamapuchi hopped away from the table to the back room while they continued working.

At twenty minutes to ten they departed in standard mission clothing. Tayuya's mission clothes were the usually issued konoha ninja black pants. Her long sleeved shirt was red with black sleeves. Gamapuchi chose to ride atop Sakura's right shoulder. The toad seemed eager to get back to its realm and Sakura didn't blame it. This was its first mission and it still seemed pretty young.

When they reached the tower Tsunade's doors were already open. Shizune closed the doors behind them as they neared Tsunade's desk. Her smile mimicked Tsunade's. Tayuya and Sakura took seats across from the Godaime while Shizune assumed her usual position behind her sensei. Gamapuchi nestled himself in the top of Tayuya's hair, invoking giggles from everyone except the redhead. She didn't choose to move him, however.

"You have your letters ready?" They nodded.

Tsunade presented a regular scroll with the seals at the ready. "Go ahead."

Sakura sealed hers close to the opening. She intended for Naruto to find her letter first because that meant he would write back to her first, or so she hoped. Not that it really mattered since all the letters were going in one scroll, but just the thought of seeing her name before the others when he received the return message made her heart jump a little. The med nin in training left the room, claiming that she had to use the bathroom. Surprisingly, Shizune stepped up with her own scroll. Tayuya's suspicious look prompted the Godaime's assistant to seal her item quickly and leave to the hospital. The redhead rubbed her legs together uncomfortably. She rolled her item around in her hand.

"I have to do mine last," Tsunade explained. Tayuya still didn't move forward. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she answered quickly. "Just...I didn't get a lot of time to think about what I was going to put in it. It's mostly stupid stuff..." The redhead paused. "Should I still send it?"

"I think Naruto would be disappointed if you didn't write back. In any case, better something than nothing right?"

Tayuya drew her eyebrows together. "I know. It's just...I don't know. He might not like it."

Tsunade frowned. "Unless you've given up on your relationship, I highly doubt it. I may not know much about you, but I'm aware of the fact that he cares for you deeply." The sound of knuckles cracking made Tayuya's head snap up. Tsunade was still in the same position, her head resting on her intertwined fingers, but she was scowling now.

Tayuya put her hands up in defense. The blond's scowl sent a shiver down her spine. "T-That's not what I meant! I usually don't do stupid shit like love letters, that's all."

"Love letter? Naruto's just checking in on you two. It's your decision whether you want to write anything pertaining to love."

The redhead scoffed. "I suppose that's all you and his perverted sensei do then. Just checking in right?"

Tsunade serious expression didn't falter, though a red tint did make an appearance on her face. "Of course. Jiraiya and I have nothing to speak about but business. Not that it's any of your concern, but I'd never fall for that womanizing pervert."

"Why the need for two letters and one with a blood seal too? The blood seal is obviously something important, probably about Shithead's training or Akatsuki. What about the other one? Personal? Unless it's the other way around you two want to keep your perverted letters under a blood seal. It wouldn't do for Akatsuki to make you a target too right?" Tayuya leaned back. She felt she'd backed the woman into a corner.

Tsunade's face heated further. "First, Jiraiya and I do not, I repeat _do not_, have perverted conversations through letters. Second, If Akatsuki were to make me a target, it'd hardly be because Jiraiya and I were involved, which we aren't. The only reason that the old fool could be a target right now would be because he's traveling with Naruto. The blood seal is because some things are more classified than others. However, we're not talking about Jiraiya and I. You wouldn't stop caring for Naruto without good reason, right?"

Tayuya dipped her head. "I..I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

Tsunade placed her hand atop the red mane, her face softening. Gamapuchi rubbed the girl's hand in a comforting manner. "You're such a silly girl. What makes you think he feels any different?"

The redhead shrugged and sighed. Shaking off the other two, she sealed her letter hurriedly before she could change her mind. At that time Sakura walked back into the room. Seemingly left out of the loop, she took her seat and waited. Tsunade proceeded to seal her scrolls. Tayuya noticed that once again, there were two different scrolls. One went under the blood seal while the other went under a seal identical to hers. With that done, she handed it to Gamapuchi. The toad received two pats on the head from Tayuya and Tsunade while Sakura hugged him. His normally white skin was rosy as he was put back down. With a wave and the toad equivalent of a smile he disappeared along with the scroll.

"Are you sure about training with Kakashi and Anko today? I won't hold back on you tomorrow regardless of your fatigue."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto wrote something that's stuck with me ever since last night. I'm sure."

Tsunade stood. "Alright. You two are dismissed. I have several important meetings today."

The two departed. On the way out of the tower they were both bumped rudely. Throwing her gaze over her shoulder, Tayuya caught a glimpse of long purple hair before it turned the corner. Her body was already turned around but Sakura caught her. The bubblegum haired kunoichi started pulling her along rooftops until Tayuya snatched her arm of her grip.

"We'll deal with that later. Kakashi-sensei won't be happy if we're late for training..." Sakura's face scrunched. "It feels really weird to say that."

Tayuya growled. "I don't like it when people fuck with me whore. This is the second time somebody did today. We better get Anko back for that shit earlier."

Sakura affirmed that with a nod. "I don't like it when she talks about Naruto either. We might not be able to get her today, but she won't get away with it."

The redhead put her hands in her pockets. "I plan on today. If you keep thinking negative like that we'll never get her."

The pinkette sighed. "Kakashi-sensei's going to be there too. The entire time I was in team seven I don't think we ever landed a hit on him."

Tayuya cast her eyes to the sky. They were almost at the training ground. "I almost forgot. Shithead says I'm part of your team now. Guess we better tell the one eyed pervert."

Sakura nodded. "I agree with him. I didn't think you would get your legs healed and sit at home all day. You might be a pain sometimes but...I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Good. Don't try and do better than me in training today. I've been enduring this hell for two months. If you start out too hard too fast they'll just make it harder. Hebi-sensei likes to play with her food."

Her companion nodded. "Tsunade-sensei's training isn't easy exactly a cakewalk either but I appreciate the information. I'll remember it."

Kakashi and Anko were waiting by the open gate when they touched down. The copy nin closed his issue of Icha Icha and walked inside without a word to the other two. Anko motioned for the girls to follow Kakashi. When Tayuya was halfway through the gate the snake user's foot raised, fully intending to give her a boot for her earlier comment. What she didn't expect was for Sakura to catch the kick before it could connect. She tossed Anko's leg aside carelessly and continued inside. Tayuya threw her sensei a dirty look and kept walking beside the bubblegum hair kunoichi. Kakashi masked his surprise with a sigh. He was beginning to regret allowing Sakura to come. Three women clashing were bound to be harder to stop than two.

Neither of them noticed Anko's gleeful smile as they went deeper into the forest. She locked the gate behind them, this time keeping a closer eye on Sakura.

* * *

Tayuya kicked the door open and dragged in the extra baggage hanging partly her shoulder. Closing the door with the back of her foot, she collapsed on the floor. Beside her, Sakura made a futile attempt to push herself up onto her legs. She groaned.

"I don't know how you do that every day. My body feels so sore."

Tayuya grunted painfully. "That crazy bitch! She didn't even play around today. Kakashi wasn't any fucking help either."

"She was trying to kill us!" Sakura sat herself up against the couch and began the healing jutsu Tsunade had taught her. She wasn't proficient in it, but she knew the jutsu well enough to mend a few cuts. Tayuya sat next to her and sighed when Sakura began the jutsu on her.

"I guess you're not as useless as I thought you were whore."

Sakura pulled her hands back. "Hai Hai. Now carry me to my room. I won't be able to make it there on my own."

Tayuya complied. Sakura hadn't only been beat up in today's session. She managed to distract Anko for enough time. The redhead was able to land a few glancing blows on the older woman at the beginning but then it had all gone to hell. Apparently Anko still was sore about the earlier comment and didn't hold back when attacking the other two kunoichi. Kakashi hadn't had a chance to really pull off an attack because his comrade didn't let up. They'd finished just as the sun set behind the Hokage mountain.

Tayuya felt she owed it to the other kunochi to lend a shoulder to her room. It took a good deal of effort to get her there. Sakura fell on the bed when they entered.

"Arigatou Tayuya. I owe you."

"Tch, whatever. I'm not carrying your heavy ass tomorrow. I'm just as sore as you are."

"All the same, thanks. When do you think Naruto will send more letters?"

Tayuya's weight fell against the door frame. The slanted door from last night still lay in the hallway.

"I don't know. At least we know Shithead is okay. That's enough for me for now."

"Me too. I hope it isn't too long."

"If it is we'll just deal with it...and then we'll kick his ass when he gets back for sending only sending us one letter." Tayuya managed a grin.

Sakura mimicked her grin. "Hai, when he gets back." Sakura rolled over and yawned. "Night Tayuya."

Tayuya waved threw a hand over her shoulder as she limped back to her room. Once inside, she too fell onto the soft mattress and rolled amongst the sheets. The bedroom had the same empty feeling it held since Naruto left but she felt a little better about it.

The redhead still felt a bit of anxiety over her letter but there was nothing she could do about it now so she cast that thought aside. Across the bed, the silver colored box caught her eye. Tayuya grumbled a little to herself. In the few months before Naruto had left, he'd discovered her love of chocolate. It was such a rare delicacy in the sound hideouts that whenever it came along her teammates automatically knew not to touch it. Apparently Tsunade and Sakura also liked the sweet flavor, but Tayuya was a little sore about having to share her gift. She didn't walk around with Sakura's bracelet on. Not that she would anyway.

Eyes halfway closed, Tayuya was close to nodding off. The strange structure of the silver box on her nightstand caught her vision immediately. After an abrupt sit up and a few curses at her muscles aching, she stared at it again. The bottom of the box was slightly askew, leaning more toward the right. It didn't appear to be a trap so the redhead picked it up and walked back to the bed. A piece of paper with the same length the width ratio fell out onto her lap when she sat. Convinced that the box was empty after a few hard shakes, Tayuya stared at the paper. There was a large seal on it with her name under. Her heartbeat raised a few beats when she unsealed it.

An identical silver box popped into view. The depth of the box was three rows deep compared to the other one. The last seemed a bit empty and now she could see why. They both held the same structure but this box held enough chocolate to fill it. Tayuya removed and counted all three rows to make sure nothing was missing. A note hid in the bottom of the carrier.

_Tayuya-chan_

_I bought the chocolate for you, but Ero-sennin ate most of the first box. I decided to let Sakura-chan and Baa-chan have any if they wanted what was left but that didn't seem right. I said I would treat you both equal right? I'm not going to break that promise. Gamapuchi knows to open it when he's about to leave. I hope you're reading this by yourself or else Baa-chan will probably get angry for not getting her own box._

_So here's yours. I bought this ONLY for you so don't share with anyone else. I don't think I have to worry about that though. You're addicted to the stuff. _

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Tayuya smiled at the letter one last time before stuffing it under her bed. The rows of sweet chocolate beckoned and she wouldn't make them wait. Sighing in complete satisfaction, the redhead popped one into her mouth and chewed before her jaw slowed. Her fatigue didn't catch up to her until that moment.

She drowsily stuffed the rest of the box underneath the bed. Falling back on her pillows, Tayuya released a content sigh. All pessimistic thoughts about her relationship with Naruto temporarily driven were away by the dream she had. Her favorite recurring dream in fact. The one where they held each other on top of the Hokage mountain while two childlike figures roamed over the hill.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I'll explain a few things here before I get reviews asking questions.**

**I'm planning on continuing off this instead of going into a third arc right away since Kenju was kind enough to give me this copy of Letters of Love. As stated last time, isn't going to be a long arc. I'm going to say five chapters maximum. I'm toying with the idea of putting it all together, or just continuing off the this with the third arc, but I'm not too sure yet. Anyway if you have any questions, you know what to do. **

**Review/Critique  
**


	2. Photos

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry I've had you all waiting for this for a while. It's been a month since I've promised it would be out minimum a week, but it kept getting longer. This chapter is a total of 16,472 words. I guess I've wanted to write it for a while too, so it ended up considerably lengthy. I haven't edited it closely either. It would take too long and I want to get it out while I can.  
**

**I'm thinking my update time could be anywhere from two weeks to a month at a time. At any rate, I'll likely not work on the next chapter for this for another week. I need to rest my digits.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I'll never own Naruto and I'd never want to either. Seems like too much work :/**

"Ohohoho!"

The women squealed in excitement as another round of drinks hit the small table. Jiraiya downed each new saucer that they poured him with seemingly no effort at all. The rosy flush on his cheeks was a clear indicator that he'd been drinking quite some time, as well as the fact that the female populous of his table had doubled since he'd first entered the establishment. Their giggles spurred him on as he tossed back drink after drink. A loud crash brought the adult's good time to a halt. Though the Toad sannin had emptied several bottles, his sobriety was still at such a level that he could sigh in exasperation. He made his way out of the building.

No more than one-hundred and fifty meters away, Naruto stood on the dock with his hand extended, palm facing upward. Waves crashed out toward the open lake. The water in the air sparkled around him in the morning sunshine. The blond release a half-satisfied breath and took a seat on the wood beneath himself. When Jiraiya made it to him Naruto was busying himself with staring at his open hand where a perfectly shaped sphere of blue rotated wildly. He looked up.

Naruto stood and released his rasengan. "I've been waiting to show you Ero-sennin. I've got the jutsu down."

The older male scratched his head. "You've had the Rasengan down for months now. I don't remember teaching you anything else."

The blond sighed exasperatedly. "You dragged me out of my sleep the night Gamapuchi came back to deliver the letters!" Naruto paused to chuckle. "I didn't think Baa-chan's letter would have that much of an effect."

Jiraiya crossed his arms, but couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "Well, you'd literally told on me gaki. Though I suppose Tsunade had a point. If you only know how to prevent Kyuubi from taking control it won't necessarily help you in a fight when we get back." Jiraiya stared down at the younger male. "Show me then."

Naruto faced the lake. Jiraiya watched the signs, a bit of deja vu passing over him.

**"Katon: Endan!"**

The blonde took a deep breath before expelling a huge blast of fire from his open mouth. The Toad sannin sat and analyzed his student until his jutsu came to a stop. Naruto wiped the bit of oil that dribbled down his chin and turned to his sensei. Jiraiya chuckled. "I see you're not choking on the oil like you had when we first started."

Naruto's face went sour. "When you showed it to me I just saw fire. You didn't tell me it made oil first."

Jiraiya guffawed loudly. He palmed the blond's head. "Truthfully, I'd feared you'd ignite the oil before spitting it out. Tsunade's not here to work her miracles gaki, and I don't think the Kyuubi can regenerate gooey insides." He smiled down at the boy. "You've done well."

The blonde grinned up at his sensei. "I've mastered the jutsu Kakashi-sensei gave me too." He paused to dig into his kunai pouch. "Just one question. Futon feeds katon right?"

The older male smirked. "Hai. Reading the same letters over again?"

Naruto smiled wistfully. He shook his head. "I've seen you doing the same thing Ero-sennin." Jiraiya opened his mouth. "And not the one that's under the blood seal," he continued, pulling out a chart.

Jiraiya glanced at the paper. "Chakra Natures?"

The blond nodded. "Hai. I wanted to make the jutsu stronger. I'm still working making the futon jutsu I know better too."

The Toad sannin waited with interest. "That means you've got something else to show me then."

His student faced the lake again. Jiraiya watched his summon kage bunshin, which then took it's place beside the blond. The two nodded to each other and started signing. It was for two different jutsu, Jiraiya noticed. The bunshin and the actual Naruto stopped at the exact same time.

**"Futon: Kazenami no jutsu!"**

**"Katon: Endan!"**

The older male couldn't help but stare, expectant though a bit surprised, when a much larger flame issued forth from their combined jutsu. It easily spanned fifty feet, more that double it's original distance. The water that had been sent into the air under the force of the futon jutsu instantly evaporated into the blaze above. The sound of cheering prompted him to turn around to the two story, purple bar they'd stopped at along the way. Naruto ceased his katon jutsu, but continued using the wind wave expelling from his mouth until he took notice of the applause behind he and his sensei. This had the same effect as earlier. The cheering from the women grew louder as a result of the water sparkling around the two.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Do it again Naru-chan!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly until the applause died down. When it became evident that the show was over the women filed back into the building, but not before offering a round of free drinks to the ninja outside. Jiraiya clapped the boy on the back.

"You never cease to surprise me gaki. Collaboration jutsu alone?" He grinned. "If you didn't have the reserves I'd never think it possible."

The blonde grinned. "It was my first time trying it actually."

Jiraiya glanced at the lake. "Was that a different futon jutsu?"

The blonde shook his head. "When Kakashi-sensei gave me that jutsu I thought I had to use it from my hand, but it comes from the mouth. When I first used it from my hand it worked and it was sharper, but when I do it the way it's written, the gust is stronger. I've cut myself up when I try to use it with my hand a few times too."

The Toad sannin rolled up his sleeve to glance at the small scar he had. "Hai, I remember that. There could be several ways to do it. You'll need to work with the natures if you want to do more collaboration jutsu."

Naruto grinned. "It's because I read the chart. I didn't think it would work at first."

"It's because you used _this_." Jiraiya tapped his forehead with his index digit. "Jutsu are powerful, Naruto, but they can become even more formidable if you think of different ways to use them."

Naruto rolled up the chart and stuck it in his bag. "So, what am I learning next Ero-sennin?"

The Toad sannin crossed his arms. "Hm. I hadn't really thought about it. Since I promised you we'd send our letters tonight, I'll decide when Tsunade sends us a return message. That should give me a good idea of what to teach you."

Naruto knit his brows. "We've waited long enough."

Jiraiya imitated his charge. "If you hadn't have tried to send them while you thought I was sleeping, I might have been inclined to send them earlier. We've focused on training these last few months; in both taijutsu and ninjutsu. Tsunade wrote it herself. We shouldn't be spending time worrying about each other."

The blond's eyes fell a bit. He faced the lake and seated himself. "I can't help it. You try spending months away from the people you love."

The Toad sannin sighed. Silence fell over them for nearly a minute before he spoke. "You'll see them again. I'm going to get our packs."

With the older man gone, Naruto occupied himself with staring at the sunshine reflecting off of the lake. Slowly, he dug into his pouch and brought out two identical scrolls. The names of both of his girlfriends were written neatly on the outside. He unrolled the first, which happened to be from Sakura, and allowed his eyes to roam over the words, smiling wistfully as he did.

_Naruto-kun_

_It does feel like it's been longer since the last time we've seen each other. I miss you. I've been busying myself with learning medical ninjutsu with Tsunade-sensei. She says I'm really good at it for a beginner and that it's because I have excellent chakra control. Back in the academy I never thought I'd be praised by a sannin. Her training's still pretty tough though. Sometimes I think she's trying to kill me. _

_We're growing up huh? I've grown a few inches, but Tayuya's still taller. I hope you don't look too different when you come back, but I know you'll probably be taller than me when you do. That'd be nice. I'd always thought of standing on my toes to kiss my prince charming when I was a little girl. It's...a little embarrassing to tell you that. I love you so I wanted you to know. I want you to know everything about me._

_I've decided to ask Kakashi-sensei to help me out with my training when I'm not with Tsunade-sensei. She'll probably let me, but it's going to be a lot of work. I'm going to work hard Naruto-kun. As much as I hate to think about it, it's likely we won't be able to convince Sasuke-kun to come back with us. We'll have to take him back by force. I'm prepared for that. As long as I have you by my side I know we'll be able to do it. _

_I'm worried about you. I know Jiraiya-sama is with you but the Akatsuki are all S-rank missing nin. I want you to keep me updated. And don't do anything stupid! We'll all just have to wait, so please don't be reckless. If I hear that you faced one of them alone you'll live to regret it Naruto. I promise. _

_Tayuya worries too; so much that she wouldn't even read your letter because she thinks she won't like what she'll find. I don't know if she'll write that in her letter since she's so stubborn, so at least you'll know for sure now. We're getting along even though she doesn't cook much. She's always either with Kakashi-sensei or helping Moegi-chan with her training. Tsunade-sensei will probably put her in our three man cell when you get back._

_-Kakashi-sensei wants to know how far along you are in the jutsu he gave you. _

_I'll take care. You do too. I love you.__  
_

_Sakura_

He'd lost count of how many times he'd read their letters. Sakura's had given him a great deal of determination to continue moving forward and the threat she'd included about not jumping the gun had done its job. In truth, he'd only intended it to be romantic, though what he'd said about taking on the world to be back with them was no lie. He rolled it up and glanced at Tayuya's scroll, a grin coming to his face. It'd startled him when he'd first read it if only because of her current sensei. He'd hoped that Tsunade would have chosen someone besides the copy nin, but came to terms with it eventually. Kakashi had said he'd do better before he'd left, and Naruto found it difficult to doubt the man's claim given his sincerity at the time. He unrolled the scroll, grin widening_._

_Shithead, _

_It took you long enough. Whore thought you weren't going to send anything but I knew you would. It's been two months. Two long months. Ero-Cyclops is one of my sensei and he's been training me for the last eight weeks. I won't lie; it's hell, but I'm getting used to it. _

_It's boring without you here. I've been going to pick up Pigtails most times I'm not training and don't feel like lying around at home. Whore's usually busy all day with Bimbo and if she let's her join our sessions she won't be doing much else but training. Even though you introduced me to your idiot friends I don't waste much of my fucking time with them. I've gotta focus so I can kick your ass in our spar when you get back. You'd better be strong Shithead. _

_I'm...I miss you. It's annoying and boring without you. The bedroom has too much fucking space, I've read all the damn books, and every day I go to change my fucking clothes, yours are hanging right next to them in the closet. It's stupid, I know. It fucking dumb, but sometimes I think I'll see you standing right there changing too. You and that smirk that grates on my nerves. I visit our place on top of the mountain too, in that exact spot. Whore comes too now. I can't help but smile when I sit there. It's almost like I can feel you.  
_

_-You tell anyone I wrote that and I'll snap your neck.  
_

_I need to see you, but I can wait. It's only a few years; just three years in this shitty village without you and then we can spend all the time we want together. I get you when you come back. No fucking complaints, no excuses, and if Whore wants to bitch about it, too fucking bad. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Not you, not Bimbo, Whore; not even that demon in you is going to stop me. I haven't decided if I'll take you before or after the spar. You've got no choice so don't whine about it. You'll find out when it happens.  
_

_Whore tells me she's worried you're going to try and take on the Akatsuki. Naruto, I mean this. If you so much as think about trying to take on one of those bastards I'll save them the trouble. Try it, and I'll find you; then I'll break your fucking legs. You act dumb sometimes, but you're not an idiot. Have some patience and wait. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Tayuya_

Jiraiya's shoes knocking on the wooden dock prompted the blond to turn around in time to catch his blue traveling pack. He stood along with his sensei and began heading along the trail that led past the building, rolling up the letter as he did. A bit of curiosity hit him. He'd looked over Tayuya's statement about the copy nin being _one _of her sensei in the many times he'd read the letter. If she hadn't mentioned the other person, and Sakura hadn't as well, then that meant they didn't want him to know. Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought. There was only one person that both girls had shared a mutual dislike for and that was qualified to be a sensei, but the idea itself was ludicrous.

Shizune's letter had simply told him to take care of himself. She'd not alluded to if anyone else was Tayuya's sensei and Tsunade's letter reiterated the same thing; with the standard order to not kill himself and to avoid spending all of his time writing letters.

Jiraiya palmed his head. "Something on your mind?"

Naruto shook the Toad sannin off. "Nothing that important. Where are we heading to next?"

The older male grinned. "Everywhere that we need to go. Just enjoy the vacation. You'll get ripped in two different pieces when we get back."

The blonde chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two ninja continued to walk along the trail that led to their next destination until Naruto stopped abruptly. Jiraiya turned back to see his student staring at a long, black blanket that hung over the roof of the establishment they'd just left. The blond switched his gaze to his sensei, grin active. Jiraiya directed his vision between the blanket and the blonde a few times before it clicked. He sighed in defeat. Naruto knew his idea had been cleared when his sensei mimicked his grin.

"Alright, fine," Jiraiya relented, walking back to the building. "Only one."_  
_

* * *

"Shit!"

Tayuya jumped away, narrowly evading another high volume blast of water. She glanced at the large puddle they'd happened upon while running through the training ground before darting into the trees. Kakashi's footfalls sounded almost inaudibly from behind until he leveled with her. The way he kept her speed so effortlessly beside her almost caused Tayuya to lose her concentration to her anger. The redhead's feet dug into the ground as she came to a stop. The copy nin allowed her no time to rest. Kakashi fired a kick at her skull with his left leg that Tayuya immediately ducked. She caught his ankle and used her free leg to knock him off his feet. When his back hit the ground it was followed promptly by Tayuya's foot slamming into his ribs.

Only to have the Sharingan user vanish in a puff of smoke in the next moment.

The redhead grit her teeth. She turned her face upward to scream at the sky. "You spineless son of a bitch! Fucking coward!"

"Don't let your guard down."

The hand that grasped the redhead's ankle quickly submersed her beneath the earth. The copy nin crawled out of the dirt, wiping the bits of dust off his shoulders as he did. He walked over to Tayuya at a leisurely pace, purposely annoying his student. She attempted a wild bite when he lowered his hand to palm her head.

"You're getting distracted by your anger again Tayuya. Although this time..."

Tayuya knit her brows when her sensei easily blocked the surprise ax kick by her bunshin. He threw it over his head. Kakashi was in the midst of moving to dispel the thing, but found his feet rooted to the forest floor. Two dirty hands held him tightly around the ankles. His surprised gaze didn't linger on Tayuya's disembodied head for too long, seeing as it disappeared in a puff of smoke as well. The bunshin he'd thrown earlier flew toward him with a punch at the ready. Though his feet were mildly incapacitated, the copy nin still easily stopped the attack with his left hand. Its smirk confused him for a moment; that was, until its skin became blue and transparent.

"Hm."

The crackling of electricity echoed around the clearing. Miniature fires started on a few of the leaves but died as soon as their fuel source did. Tayuya dug her way out of the blackened dirt. The redhead winced. Her hands were singed, but the burns were mild at best. An equally singed log sat not three feet from her position. Putting her frustration aside for later, she glanced around the area for her sensei. Kakashi stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

He fished his book out of his pouch. "You know, if I hadn't been the one to teach you that you might have gotten me."

Tayuya readied herself. "It's not over yet. I'm waiting you cyclops pervert."

The copy nin's smile caused his mask to lift a bit. The redhead stiffened.

"This is the last time. Get ready."

Elsewhere in training ground forty-four, Sakura stood atop a branch connected to a rather large tree. The pinkette's skin was covered with scrapes, as well as a few snake bites and minor burns. The tell-tale sign of hissing prompted her to evacuate her position in favor of sprinting down the wood. When she reached the bottom Anko was waiting for her along with her standard large snake. Without warning the beast lunged at her. Anko wasn't surprised in the least when Sakura easily avoided the attack. The girl followed up with a punch that sent the summon flying thirty feet in the opposite direction.

The tokubetsu jounin placed her hands on her waist. "You've taken off your weights pinky."

Sakura's heavy breathing prevented her from replying immediately. She nodded and managed a smirk. "Getting too hard for you Anko-sensei?"

Anko grinned. "I thought you were only supposed to take them off in emergencies. You must be tiring."

"It was going to eat me," Sakura deadpanned.

The older woman shrugged. "Not my rules. Seems you've made my friend a little angry though."

Sakura hadn't taken notice of her previous foe returning to battle. It reared up to its full height before attempting to strike the med nin once again. She jumped atop its head and sprinted along it in the direction of the woman smiling more than a hundred meters away. She arrived in seconds. The pinkette wasn't prepared for the fist Anko planted deeply in her stomach. It sent her flying back toward the snake's open mouth. She managed catch her footing on the ground, turn around, and jump up to face her reptilian enemy

**"Shannaro!"**

Anko cocked an unexpected eyebrow when Sakura's fist connected with the thing's right tooth. The bone broke-apparently quite painfully from the reptile's scream-away from its gums. The pinkette lifted the tooth high above her head after she'd grabbed a hold of it. The snake user watched, slightly impressed, when her student used it to impale the snake's midsection, pinning it to the earth. Sakura walked away from the writhing form of the bloodied animal. She leaped over it a bit unsteadily to face her sensei. Anko pointed at her summon.

"Not something I'd expect you to do pinky," She informed the genin around a smile.

Sakura did a double take between her two adversaries. She huffed. "It was getting annoying. It'll live."

"You're getting too caught up in your speed. You're still not fast enough to run circles around your enemies," The older woman lectured. "Calm down." Anko glanced at the snake. Sakura released an exasperated sigh when she summoned another. "I suppose-"

Anko stopped and looked around. She shrugged. "It's about that time. See ya."

The older woman vanished in a plume a smoke. The med nin scanned the area for any new threats aside from the snake her female sensei left sitting in front of her. The animal assessed her cautiously after noticing its comrade lying apprehensively, blood stopped by the tooth piercing its body. Sakura's body was more than fatigued. She'd been at this for what seemed like forever and it wasn't becoming any easier. Kakashi's perverse laughter snapped her back to her senses. He sat on the grass several feet from her, book obscuring his view. The copy nin lowered his porn to make eye contact with the bubblegum haired kunoichi.

"I'll make you a deal Sakura." Kakashi stood. "You pull off that jutsu one more time against Anko's summon, and I'll end training for today."

The pinkette sighed. "Deal. I don't know why you-"

"Sakura," he interrupted. "Your enemy's coming."

Kakashi's late warning almost resulted in Sakura being swallowed. She rolled backwards into a back-spring just as the snake's mouth crashed into the spot she'd been seconds before. The pinkette faced the giant reptile. When she began her hand signs the giant beast had already begun its next next lunge.

"**Doton: Doryuso**."

Thin earth spikes erupted from the ground in rapid succession. A few penetrated the reptile's skin enough to halt its movement, though none managed to skewer the beast. Kakashi nodded in her direction when the thing disappeared in a plume of smoke. Sakura walked over her sensei and ungracefully fell down on log next to him. Anko showed up minutes later with a struggling redhead wrapped by several snakes. Tayuya growled audibly with every inch that the older woman pulled her along the ground. She smirked when she came to a stop a few yards from her fellow jounin-sensei.

"Tayu-chan needs to learn about sacrifice in battle. Since she burned her hands earlier she couldn''t finish her jutsu," Anko stated.

Kakashi ignored the woman. "Sakura, you've made good progress in that jutsu. Doton jutsu are generally difficult to use, but their defensive potential will aid you when you need to be a medic in the field." He lifted his headband, revealing his other eye. "Your chakra's also increased in the six months you've been training with us."

The bubblegum haired kunoichi smiled. "Tsunade-sensei keeps me around the hospital longer since I don't get tired from treating too many patients anymore. I can do that jutsu more too. My limit's five now." Sakura glanced at the pinned snake. "I still don't understand why I needed to learn an offensive jutsu though Kakashi-sensei."

"Two reasons. To raise your chakra levels and so that you won't have to rely heavily on your taijutsu," The Sharingan user enlightened her. "Doton: Doryuso uses a large amount of chakra and is an effective mid-range attack for when you can't get close to your enemies. In addition, defensive doton jutsu will become much easier since most use less chakra. In the beginning, we focused on manipulating much less earth than you did today and it still exhausted more than half your chakra. I'd say your reserves have more than doubled, though they still pale in comparison to Naruto's and Tayuya's."

Sakura released a defeated breath. "You didn't have to add that last part sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "You've still improved much more than I expected." He stood slowly. "Let's go get some lunch. It's on me today."

The two starting walking toward the gate. Anko clearing her throat prompted them to turn back.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Training isn't over Kakashi. We've only been at it for three hours. You're skipping team tactics today?"

The copy nin motioned for her to calm down. He turned to Sakura. "She's right Sakura. Let's sit down and watch the end of training."

The med nin sent her sensei a bewildered look but took the seat beside him nonetheless. Kakashi pulled his headband back over his eye and brought his book out of his pouch. Anko was halfway to smacking the orange text from his hand when a tingle went up her arm. Her eyes flew to Tayuya's body and immediately after she noticed the redhead, she released her jutsu. The electricity that the Raiton Kage bunshin managed to send into her right arm had numbed it temporarily. Anko clutched her dead arm with her opposite hand and waited cautiously.

Tayuya sprinted out of a nearby bush with a kunai in hand. Anko brought out her own metal instrument as her student came closer. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the training ground. Anko carefully parried her students wild slashes but not without losing ground to her each time. Tayuya backed up a few steps and settled for throwing her pointed weapon before going on the offensive again. Even with the minimal distance between them, her sensei still caught the kunai's hole with her own pointed tip and sent them back at her adversary. The redhead dodged narrowly and threw a flurry of attacks at her sensei. Anko had no choice but to dodge each one with her arm still immobilized.

Using a good amount of effort, the purple haired woman caught the redhead's fist pulled her student toward herself. Her kick connected with Tayuya's midsection. As a result of this risky maneuver, Anko suffered a hard blow to her right shoulder that again sent her back a few steps. Tayuya's breathing had grown heavier after their quick exchange but she was far from done. Anko fought a surprised gasp when the redhead flew through quite a few hand signs and took a stance that she'd only seen her fellow jounin-sensei take; her feet spread, right arm open to the earth in a way that seemed to be grasping something. She noticed Kakashi's eyebrows rise when the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

Tayuya grinned when her sensei backed up another step. "Come on Hebi-sensei. Don't bitch out on our spar. We've still got three hours left."

Anko grinned back. "Who said anything about bitching out Tayu-chan? That'd make you the better woman, and I can't have Naru-kun thinking that can I?"

A tick appeared on the redhead's forehead. Anko smiled at her temporary victory, but soon found herself in a full nelson. She glanced annoyingly back at the smirking bunshin of her student. Tayuya had already started closing the short distance between them, the jutsu in her hand tearing up the earth.

**"Sen'eijashu!"**

The snakes that sprouted from Anko's sleeve made quick work of the bunshin holding her. Tayuya's right eye had closed tightly. Regardless of the apparent pain she currently endured, she continued to advance on her opponent. The purple haired woman attempted to move to the side to avoid the attack. From what she knew about the jutsu, Kakashi could only move in a straight line while using it. Her attempt failed, however, when her legs wouldn't give. Anko quickly flew through hands signs with her only available hand when she noticed the redhead's hands extending from the dirt, firmly holding her in place. Her startled eyes were illuminated by the light Tayuya's jutsu gave off when it stopped inches from her numbed shoulder.

It occurred almost in slow motion. Kakashi's left hand gripped the younger girl's arm and used the momentum to swing her into a nearby tree at the same time he tilted Anko's signing hand up to release the fireball into the open sky. The bark broke loudly under the force the Tayuya's flying body hit it with. Electricity no longer emanated from her hand. Kakashi gazed passively at Anko before examining the redhead's condition from afar.

He turned to his other student. "Heal her, Sakura."

Sakura could do little but nod and run to her roommate. Tayuya's long hair obscured her face since she lay sideways. The med nin sat her up with some effort and began healing her arm. After Kakashi had Anko situated, he strolled over to get a closer look. Much of the skin on the redhead's hand had peeled away as a result of her earlier strategy and the unstable Chidori she'd used seconds ago. It gradually began to piece back together while bathed under the green light Sakura's hands exuded. The redhead flipped her hair out of her face to reveal her cocky grin.

"Almost fucking had her. You see that whore? If Cyclops Hentai hadn't interfered-"

"You'd have likely fatally wounded her," The Sharingan user interrupted.

Tayuya's grin fell. She held up two digits on her less injured hand. "Two things. I aimed for her fucking shoulder, and I knew that after all that shit you fed me about being comrades, you wouldn't let her die. Give me some fucking credit Kakashi. Even if she is an annoying bitch, I'm not gonna kill her."

Kakashi watched the redhead's defiant glare mix with something he'd seen in a past experience. He placed a heavy hand on the top of her skull. "It's not that I'm not proud of you learning something you've only seen a few times. Your aptitude for learning jutsu is second only to Naruto, Tayuya. What I'd like is for you to inform me whenever you try to learn something that dangerous. I'm your sensei; it's only natural that I'm going to worry."

The redhead turned her head sharply to break his grip. She expended a reluctant sigh. "Fine."

The copy nin drew up to his full height. "Good. Now, let's all go for lunch. You've both earned it today."

Sakura helped her fellow kunoichi to her feet. Tayuya mumbled her thanks. After glancing at Anko, he threw the girls his wallet and motioned for them to go on ahead. The snake using jounin stood as well, but Kakashi blocked her route. He waited until they girls were out of earshot to speak.

"You're toying with her too much."

Anko smirked. "I know. It's just too fun sometimes Kakashi. You wouldn't understand."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder in the direction the girls had left. "You'll need to get serious. She has potential. It's our role to draw that out. We'll need all the help we can get when Akatsuki starts their plan."

She walked up to him, rolling her shoulder. "I know that. You've been teaching her jutsu these last few months and I've been going over tactical strategies and taijutsu with her. I've had to go over the former with her even less. Tayu-chan's damn smart."

The Copy nin reached backward. "I've heard Shikamaru's had to sit up during the rare times they've played Shogi."

"It's not surprising." Anko smirked. "You know the only jutsu you can't teach her that I can are the those that I learned from Orochimaru, but she can't learn them. That is, unless you want to convince Manda to allow her to sign the summoning contract."

He shook his head and removed the book from his pouch. "Her taijutsu is coming along well. Ororchimaru's Hebi style is quite different than the standard type taught here, though there are a few similarities. It caught me by surprise the first few times she used it, though I think I've got the hang of it these last few months." The Copy nin opened the text. "She's combined it with Konoha taijutsu and what she's learned from her time in Oto."

The tokubetsu jounin grinned. "See? I've been pulling my weight Hatake. Pinky's getting stronger too." They glanced at the snake still pinned to the earth. It dispelled after Anko nodded to it. "A bit unpredictable and less empathetic too. Tsunade-sama's training has sent most of my summons flying in the opposite direction. More than half of them hold a grudge against the little powerhouse."'

Kakashi turned. He started the walk to the dango stand. "She's changed. Sakura was a below average kunoichi less than a year ago. Now it seems she'll surpass Tsunade-sama." He paused to rub his right cheek. "She nearly hit me today."

The other jounin smirked. "After she took off the weights?" Kakashi nodded. "Naru-kun told her she needed to get faster. Seems Pinky took it to heart."

He locked the gate behind them. "Seems so. Even though she doesn't train with Lee and Gai, she still wears them all the time. Gai tells me they're the light one's he owns but anything he thinks that's light generally is multiple times that of a normal person." Kakashi paused. "You call him that even when Tayuya's not around?"

"Oh?" Anko sidled up to the copy nin. "You jealous Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi's bored look effectively killed any further teasing from the snake user. She crossed her arms and sighed. "It'd be a lot more fun if you had reactions like a normal person."

"In regards to their training," The Copy nin continued, "They're both improving radically. We'll need to be a bit more careful. They're not going to hold back on us just because we're their sensei."

Anko stopped short of opening the flap to the stand. "That's precisely why they won't hold back."

"Since you think you've got the Hebi style figured out," She began, changing the subject again. "Does that mean you think you could take me in a fight Kakashi-kun?"

His facial muscles didn''t shift a millimeter.

"Probably."

The girls turned around to see their sensei enter the stand. Kakashi directed an eye smile their way before taking one of the unoccupied seats beside Sakura. Anko wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the redhead's shoulders in a tight hug. Tayuya growled audibly and broke the older woman's hold. Anko's fake pout had no effect on any of the other occupants in the stand, seeing as this was same repetitive play they acted out after nearly every training session. The stand owner came to the front and waited.

"Jii-san, I'll have seven sticks to start," Anko ordered, jabbing a thumb at Kakashi. "He's paying today."

Kakashi didn't object. He only nodded his head. Sakura and Tayuya placed their orders as well. Minutes later they were all enjoying their food, with the exception of the Copy nin, who'd decided against eating. Tayuya snapped at the older woman for what must have been the tenth time for trying to grab her food. Sakura and Kakashi busied themselves with their own conversation, only pausing to shake their heads or laugh at the arguing duo beside them.

Sakura stood and pushed in her seat. "Thanks for lunch Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you at home Tayuya."

The bubblegum haired kunoichi thanked Kakashi again and bid farewell to Anko before leaving the stand. Tayuya tore herself from Anko and their involuntary embrace and left as well, mumbling her thanks over her shoulder. The snake user turned to make conversation with the Copy nin, but found he was already on his feet. She watched him place enough money on counter to pay for at least another twenty sticks and leave without a word. The purple haired woman eagerly set the money in front of the stand owner.

"Keep 'em coming Jii-san!"

Outside, Tayuya about-faced because of her sensei's loud cheer. She watched the Copy nin stand in front of the flaps, eye on the blue sky. He smiled and waved before walking in the other direction. The redhead directed her vision to the mountain looming over them. The stand didn't sit too far away from it. In her usual routine, she stuffed her hands inside her black ninja pants and felt her feet begin to carry her toward the huge, carved structure.

Few people greeted Tayuya in Konoha but most there knew of her existence. A smirk sprouted on her face as the memory of Naruto's departure floated to the surface of her mind. She'd made quite the impression on those that held a good enough opinion of the blonde to see him go. Even now, eight months later, some villagers would point in her general direction, giggling embarrassingly or whispering in a hushed tone.

Most weren't insulting, though there were rumors that she was his girlfriend and Sakura his mistress or vice-versa. Still, in her defense, Tayuya had kept her temper in check. She'd slipped up a few times, sending a few perverse boys to the hospital and threatening some gossiping women but, for the most part, she'd behaved herself. Tsunade had promised not to open any scrolls she received otherwise.

The wind picked up, blowing the hair from her face. She'd arrived at the top of the mountain. It was only up here that it would pick up enough to wildly throw her hair behind her for seconds at a time. Tayuya enjoyed the randomness of it all. During her short stay in the village, things had become monotonous, but she never knew when the wind would settle into a calm breeze or a strong gust. She walked steadily over to their spot and seated herself in the middle of the Yondaime's head. Her hair fell back to her shoulders in perfect timing with the now calm wind.

"Coming up here again?"

The redhead grunted. Sakura's footfalls came to rest beside her. Although this was where she and Naruto had shared their first kiss, they'd all come up her many times in the few months before his departure. The pink haired kunoichi stood above her for a moment, allowing her own long hair to blow in the breeze. When Tayuya heard her bottom hit the ground she fell back and placed her hands behind her head.

"Eight months down Whore. You gonna make it?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course. Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei might kill you before he comes back. You know she wasn't serious today."

Tayuya scoffed. "They'll have to kill me more than once then. I told Shithead I'd be waiting." She pinched a bit of Sakura's hair between her fingertips. It'd grown barely below her shoulders in the time he'd been gone."You gonna cut this?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I like the way I look either way. Naruto likes long hair, but it could become more of a bother to me in the future. I cut it before during the chuunin exams. It was when I decided to get serious about being a ninja."

A confused glance was thrown her way.

"It's a long story," Sakura explained. "The short of it is, I did it to protect Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

The redhead scowled. "You still call him that."

The statement caught Sakura off guard. She sighed and laid back. "I can't call him anything else. Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. It doesn't mean anything other than that. I know now that I can't love him the way I love Naruto. We'll just be friends when we get him back."

"You'd better." The redhead threatened halfheartedly. "Right after the fucker goes to prison, you two can make up."

Sakura frowned at the other kunoichi. "Sasuke-kun is still a part of our team. You...wouldn't understand."

Tayuya grit her teeth. "Whore, I've told you this before. I don't give a fuck who he is or what team he's a part of. I know the curse mark influenced his thinking; I have it too. But there's a fucking limit. You can desert your village and cut your ties, but you don't have to kill your best friend. He tried to kill Shithead. I won't forgive him for that."

Sakura didn't choose to inform the redhead that she'd likely tried to do the same thing. She let the coming silence pacify them both. After a few moments, she propped herself up on her elbows. "So what should I call Naruto then?"

Tayuya gazed at the clouds. She turned to face her fellow kunoichi. "Koi."

The redhead took pleasure in the tomato-red color her fellow kunoichi's face took on. Sakura stuttered out several sentences that were drowned out by Tayuya's laughter. The pink haired kunoichi whipped her eyes around to the view of the village, allowing her tresses to obscure most of her face. Tayuya's chuckles gradually lessened when she took notice of the bubblegum haired kunoichi's lips moving softly behind her pink locks. Her disbelieving eyes continued to follow their movements.

"You're fucking joking. You're actually saying it?"

Sakura shifted nervously. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. It's just...a bit embarrassing to say it...Naruto-koi..." her cheeks heated again.

Tayuya bit her lip. "N-Nar...Fuck it. I'll call him Shithead until the day we're both dead."

The pinkette prodded the other girl. "Come on; say it. You know it's crossed your mind before."

The redhead allowed herself to be poked for a few moments. She turned the other way. "...N-Naruto-koi."

Sakura's giggles prompted Tayuya to roll away from the other kunoichi to hide her flushed face. "It wasn't too hard right?"

The redhead grumbled audibly. "You're being a bitch Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi nibbled a finger. "He's staying with both of us so we should practice. You can't call him Shithead-koi."

The area went silent. Both kunoichi fought it but the splutters eventually made their way past their lips. Tayuya's and Sakura's giggles were both carried away by the wind. Sakura had tears in her eyes and Tayuya's vision was a hindered by hers as well. Neither girl took notice of the amphibian staring at them roll around in an effort to still their laughter. Tayuya was the first to sit up, wiping her eyes as she did. She didn't register the white blur sitting in front of her as a toad at first. When her eyes eventually identified the amphibian sitting in front of her as the exact same one that had entered their apartment several months ago, she froze. Her first instinct was to grab the thing but previous experience stilled her movements.

Sakura wasn't so reluctant to touch the toad. Gamapuchi didn't register that he'd been picked up until her squeal sounded above him. "Puchi-chan!"

Gamapuchi croaked happily. He jumped out of her arms and landed in the middle of the two kunoichi. The white toad removed the message from his back and set between the two. Sakura's and Tayuya's hands grasped the scroll at the same time. Both noticed the outside seal that prevented anyone from opening it aside from the Godaime. Tayuya pulled it away from the other girl. The pink haired kunoichi sighed, knowing of her roommate's insecurity, and allowed her win the battle. They stood at the same time.

Tayuya pocketed the scroll, grinning. "Bimbo at the tower?"

Sakura nodded. "She should be leaving soon. Let's hurry."

* * *

Wisps of smoke rose in the air that was the night sky. Well below the trees, the passing breeze flitted a campfire back and forth. Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his eyes on the stars. They shone bright without the usual light pollution that dulled them in Konoha. The welcome scent of pine wafted into his nose, momentarily distracting him. Jiraiya sat not ten feet away, back against the wood of a shorter tree.

In the eight months they'd been on their journey it was a common occurrence for both males. Their nights would be spent either sleeping or thinking to themselves. Occasionally, the Toad sannin would purchase a treat in the previous village and they'd share it. It wasn't a grand gesture, but Naruto was grateful for it all the same. Though he'd likely vehemently deny it if anyone suggested the idea, Naruto looked up to the Toad sannin. He provided the blond with a figure in his life that could be likened more to a father than a teacher.

"I'm curious..."

Naruto moved his gaze to the older male. "About what?"

Jiraiya hadn't taken his eyes off the stars. "Exactly how did your relationship happen? You haven't told me in all the time we've been traveling together."

"You never asked." He remained silent. The blond stared at the starry sky. "The day after we failed the mission to bring back Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan came to see me. I thought she was going to hurt me; instead she cried on me. We talked about him and ended up sleeping in the same bed that night."

The Toad sannin chuckled lightly. "How bold of her."

Naruto let his smile show. "I don't even remember how it happened, but it was nice. The next day I went looking for clues in the forest; that's when I found Tayuya-chan." He laughed quietly. "She was really annoying when we first met. She even punched me. I had to force her to come back to Konoha."

Jiraiya let out a low whistle. He pulled a pen and notepad from his nearby bag and motioned for his student to continue.

The blonde threw a warning glance his sensei's way. "We all had a few awkward situations. Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan caught me and Tayuya-chan in the same bed. Thinking about it, I think Sakura-chan might have been jealous. She wanted to go out on a date the next day."

The older male scribbled something. "You dated Tayuya and the Hyuuga girl too?"

Naruto shook his head. "We became closer after my date with Sakura-chan. Tayuya-chan was jealous too. Hinata kissed me...I think the morning after my date with Sakura-chan, but we never dated. I spent that day with Tayuya-chan. She was still being distant, and I knew I cared for her, so I bought her the diamond flute."

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "Quite a gift."

Naruto chuckled. "I got Sakura-chan locket too. That's why I needed money that day I took them shopping." He paused. "I knew they wouldn't get along. Tayuya-chan's really stubborn and Sakura-chan's kinda protective. They both have a temper too. But...I love both of them. I knew I did. They didn't want to at first, but after I told them I loved them, they understood I guess. It surprised me too."

The white haired male stopped writing. "That's it?"

He nodded. "I was just honest."

Silence again enveloped the area. The Toad sannin started putting away his writing implements.

"What about Baa-chan?"

Jiraiya stopped. He turned to his disciple.

"Tsunade?"

Naruto released an exasperated sigh. He grabbed the pen and notepad from his sensei and seated himself. "Who else? I'm curious."

He chuckled. "There's not much to say gaki. In all the decades we've know each other, we've never had a relationship."

The blond sat up. "Weren't you two close? Even after Orochimaru defected?"

The Toad sannin's lips pressed into a thin line. "There was a time when she wanted to go after him too. That eventually faded. She didn't have any feelings toward him the way Sakura had for Sasuke."

"But you love her, right?" The blonde pressed.

Jiraiya grinned. "Like no other woman. It's a strange feeling."

Naruto scribbled something. The white haired male raised a brow. "Have you tried telling her?

The Toad sannin's grin widened. "A few times. Tsunade's someone who's had too much strife and tragedy in her life. There's few people she'd let get close to her. I'm privileged to be one of them, though it'll never go beyond what it is now."

The blonde continued writing. "Why can't it?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "It's not only my decision gaki. I've asked her a few times, but she's hesitant. I suppose I can understand it. She's lost enough already."

"Maybe she doesn't think you love her?"

The Toad sannin sighed. "I'm sure she does. I've been telling her for years."

Naruto's hand continued making patterns on the pad. "I'm not sure Ero-sennin. She thinks you're a pervert. Women think perverts can't fall in love."

Jiraiya scowled. He turned to his charge. "What kind of weird statement is that? Anyone can fall in love gaki. If anything I'd stop peeping if we were to ever have something."

The blonde poked his sensei with the pen. "I think you'd have a chance if you just told her that. Tell her you love her."

"And you think this will work?" Naruto nodded. Jiraiya took his writing implements back. "Proof that you're still a gaki. You know nothing of a woman's heart."

"Says the person without a girlfriend," Naruto replied haughtily. He rolled away from his sensei.

Jiraiya settled for staring at the fire. He glanced down at the pad to see Naruto had scratched out everything he wrote about the boy's relationship and left 'Tell Her' in large, capital letters on the only remaining page. The Toad sannin frowned again. A white wisp of smoke rising from his student's position caught his attention. He could see the blond unseal his scrolls, probably intending to read them by campfire light again. Naruto's body tightened noticeably. Jiraiya continued to stare, but it was obvious he'd receive no answer from his position. He walked the short distance between them, stopping to look over his student's shoulder.

Naruto's hands were clutching several glossed pieces of paper. It took the Toad sannin a moment to realize that they were the photos that they had taken that morning. Unfortunately, since Jiraiya knew he was highly photogenic, they'd taken much more than the one photo he'd promised. The black blanket served as a dark background so that, if anyone were to get a hold of the images, it'd be impossible to tell where they'd been. About five pictures in, the women inside the bar had ventured outside to join in. In return for allowing the two shinobi to use their darkroom in the basement of the establishment, they'd been promised several photos with the two. Those photos, however, weren't the ones that Naruto currently held in his hand.

The blond turned around slowly. "Ero-sennin...which stack of photos did you send?"

Jiraiya gulped audibly. "T-The bigger one. You told me to send the bigger one gaki!" He yelled.

"I told you to send the smaller one!" Naruto shouted back. He nearly broke down in tears. "Gamapuchi has to have reached the village by now. Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan..." The blonde shuddered. A cold chill swept through him.

Jiraiya felt the same chill. "I told Tsunade I've been training you." He palmed his face. "She's going to get the wrong idea."

Naruto pressed his palms against his eyes. "They're going to kill us."

"We're not guilty of anything," Jiraiya informed him, a bit of hope in his voice. "Maybe they won't assume the worst."

Naruto glared at his sensei. "You know they will."

"This is all your fault," The Toad sannin replied unhelpfully.

"You sent them!"

Jiraiya didn't have a chance to reply. Naruto had already begun flying through the signs to summon the toad and, if by some miracle it hadn't reached the village, they could escape the beating that surely awaited both of them. Gamapuchi sat in the middle of the campsite when the smoke cleared, glancing around the area confusedly. Both males assessed the toad with a critical eye, only to hang their heads in defeat soon afterward. The white toad released a questioning croak that fell on deaf ears. Jiraiya and Naruto had both already scampered around the small site to gather the necessary materials to begin their apology letters.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the giant stone where the deceased people of Konoha's names were written upon. It'd been quite some time since he'd spent a good duration standing in front of it like he previously had. A bit of tediousness crept up on him. He'd only been here twenty minutes and was already growing a bit eager to leave. That'd been something Anko had purposely instilled in him.

Only days after they became Tayuya's sensei, she'd stalked him until he reached the Memorial Stone. He knew of course, but didn't choose to call it to attention. They'd reached the large rock together and silently prayed alongside each other. Ten minutes in, the copy nin had been surprised by a blow to his gut. While he'd laid, doubled over from the force of the punch, Anko had taken advantage of his prone form. She'd wrapped him tightly with a few snakes, thrown him over her shoulder, and had started walking to the training ground.

_'I'm sure they get tired of seeing you all the time Kakashi. Give them a break.'_

The second day of training happened in much of the same way. Since the Copy nin had been ready for her attack this time, they'd wound up fighting in front of the stone. Though he certainly had his qualms about it, Anko seemed to have no problem battling in the vicinity of such a sacred place. He'd had no choice but to flee, and in no other direction than the forty-fourth training ground.

In retrospect, he did owe the woman. Since he no longer spent hours in front of the Memorial Stone, he'd become a better sensei. He'd redeemed himself, in a sense. Had she not intervened, he'd likely be doing something similar to what he'd done with the original Team 7. She did allow him time to pray (a generous ten minutes, as she had put it) before resorting to physical force. Fending off her attacks was no easy task either. She'd left him with enough cuts and bruises. Eventually, she'd conditioned him to arrive on time.

Kakashi released a deep sigh. The time in front of the stone didn't hold as much significance as it had many months ago. He rarely came now-every other day at most. Even then a short time span of ten minutes, at which point his senses would bristle, was all that he could spend before the boredom started to set in. He glanced down at the basket in his hand. Silently apologizing to both of his deceased teammates, he turned and started toward his first destination.

The buzz around the streets of Konoha had slowly begun to die down as the day whittled away to its end. The sky hadn't darkened yet, but the closed signs on shops were still prominently displayed around the area. The Copy nin picked up his pace a bit. The stairs of the apartment complex came sooner than he expected. He walked up unhesitatingly, keeping his face in the neutral expression he'd mastered since his father's death. He double checked the number on the door before knocking. Seconds later, purple hair peeked out through the crack in the door. A caramel eye widened behind the chain lock before the door shut again. Kakashi waited patiently while the lock clicked out of place. Her gray sweats and white tank top signified that she'd already been ready for bed.

She smirked. "This is quite a surprising visit. You know where I live?"

He shifted the item in his hand. "Of course. I know where everyone I've worked with lives."

"And you don't find that the least bit strange?"

Kakashi shook his head. He held up the basket. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. I just wanted to bring this by."

Anko analyzed the carrier. She chuckled and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "I've heard about this from the girls. I can understand bringing it to them; they're still growing. I'm not too fond of fruit though Hatake, so I'm gonna pass."

Kakashi visible eye blinked in false confusion.

_Perfect _false confusion.

"Fruit?"

Anko frowned. She glanced at the contents of the basket. Four paper plates were visible, though each was covered by a napkin. She watched the Copy nin's gloved hand pull one of the napkins back to reveal six sticks of dango covered in sweet read bean paste. He proceeded to uncover the next plate where six of the same sticks came into view, this time coated with soy sauce. He brought the basket back to his side.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head apologetically. "I was sure these were the ones you liked."

The tokubetsu-jounin's hand grasped the handle of the basket before he knew what happened. "Wait. You brought me dango?"

"Don't you like them?" He asked in the way that made it seem like _she _asked the weird question.

Anko took the basket from him. The Copy nin observed her door crack a bit in a decidedly guarded gesture. "Thanks."

He waved his hand. "It's nothing. We'll be busy with missions from now on, so you'll need the extra energy boost." He turned to head down the stairs. "See you tomorrow."

Anko watched him walk down the steps until he'd vanished from sight. She walked inside and set the basket on the small wooden dining table. The purple haired woman cautiously removed the plates from the basket, all the while telling herself that Kakashi wasn't the type to play pranks. She knew the Uzumaki kid loved them, but highly doubted that the Copy nin of all people would be influenced by the gaki. When she'd certified that the carrier held nothing but the delicious sweets she was so fond of, she dove in.

Nearly a half a mile away, Kakashi allowed a small grin to show behind his mask and started the walk to his last destination. The symbol of fire displayed itself proudly on the Hokage tower. He strolled up the white stairs into the lobby. Unsurprisingly, Kurenai and Asuma were conversing along with Shikaku and Chouza. Gai stood closest to the door. The Copy nin almost hadn't seen him when he'd entered. He approached the younger Sarutobi.

"Tsunade-sama's informed you then?" The Copy nin asked.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded. The other jounin made their way over to the three. "The number of missions have been increasing," Asuma replied. "We'll all be spending less time at home."

Kakashi sighed. "I'd had a feeling."

"Seems that people think we've recovered from the Suna-Oto attack." Chouza stated.

Shikaku sighed heavily. "Konoha has always been reliable. Rumors are circulating outside of our walls; ridiculous notions about us being an unstoppable village. It's troublesome."

"And because of this, the influx of mission is becoming too much. Even ANBU are taking lower ranked missions," Kurenai continued. "We can't refuse them either since it would show the we've been affected by the previous attack."

"Do not worry!" Gai clapped Kakashi loudly on the back. The others winced. "This is only an opportunity to increase my successful mission total more than my eternal rival! Kakashi! What do you say to that!"

The Copy nin ignored the stinging pain. "Gomen. I've lost count again."

While Gai was busy weeping, he addressed Asuma. "The meeting's over already then?"

Asuma nodded. "She wanted to tell those of us in teams. It'd likely have gone on longer, but your students interrupted us. Tsunade-sama booted us out of the office after she noticed the toad in their hands."

Kakashi glanced at the Hokage door. The other entrance to the lobby opening caught everyone's attention. Shizune awkwardly moved forward toward the others. All of the men felt the temperature drop drastically. Gai, Chouza, Shikaku, and Kakashi shared a joint shiver. Shizune spared them all a quick greeting before shuffling embarrassingly to the Godaime's office. The Copy nin watched them all chance a look at Kurenai. He followed their example, surprised at the barely contained hostility on the normally kind woman's face. They all watched as the young Sarutobi was dragged away by the perfectly manicured hand of the genjutsu mistress. Kakashi turned to the other men.

Shikaku shook his head. "Gomen. Vow of silence."

Chouza imitated his old friend. Gai's ashamed face deterred the Copy nin from questioning the men any further. They exited rather quickly, leaving him standing in the lobby. The Sharingan user leisurely strolled over to the Hokage door. His hand halted on the handle.

Kakashi had received more than his fair share of glares and mild spikes of killing intent in the many years he'd been seen reading Icha Icha in public. Most women, civilian and kunoichi alike, knew of the Copy nin's infamous record for viewing his porn regardless of whose company he was sharing. As a result, he'd built up something of an immunity to it. This wasn't the intent that would usually be directed at the copy nin however; it was something different altogether. This concentrated ire was something he'd had yet to feel. Instead of the intent to harm, this murderous feeling promised pain and suffering to such an extent that, if he hadn't been a better ninja, he'd have soiled himself five seconds ago. The Copy nin cautiously pulled his hand back.

_'Maybe I'll come back tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_Tayuya, Sakura, and Tsunade all sat around the Hokage desk. Shizune had left abruptly after dropping off a few documents with the excuse that she needed to get home. The two younger kunoichi were sitting beside each other while the Godaime occupied the other side. An unfurled scroll sat upon the top of the wood. Four seals were spaced out an even distance on the paper. This scroll remained unattended to. What had captured the attention of all three women upon opening the parchment was the sixth seal that had been marked 'Photos'. Said photos were spread out evenly on the right side of the desk.

There were fourteen in all. Most of them featured the Toad sannin, though Naruto had his share of pictures. The initial mystery that eluded the three kunoichi was that in every single one of these pictures, the two shinobi were with women none of them had yet to recognize. Naruto had five pictures in all. In four of them, a different woman stood beside him. Both wore matching smiles while the blond held up a victory sign. The fifth was a group photo. The women in the previous four pictures flanked the blonde in two's on either side, all doing the same sign.

In many of Jiraiya's pictures he could be seen carrying a red saucer. In the first, he carried two individual sake bottles in each hand. In every picture thereafter, he shared a drink with a variety of different women, most having not been pictured with Naruto previously. In the last picture the Toad sannin's rosy flush could clearly be seen. He had a woman on each arm, along with six behind him, and his face was winking at the camera. Next to where the seal for the photographs had been before they'd unsealed them, a comical illustration of his and the Toad sannin's faces lay, obviously drawn by Naruto. 'Enjoy the Photos' was written in sloppy kanji underneath it.

She'd grown used to Jiraiya's perversion decades ago. It'd become a part of who she knew him as. However, the boy she'd proudly accept as a son imitating the Toad sannin's less than valuable traits was simply unacceptable. Tsunade chanced a look at the other two kunoichi. Like she had minutes ago, they both seemed too preoccupied with their anger to notice the white puff of smoke that signified Gamapuchi leaving. She gathered the photographs in one stack, snapping the girls from their reverie.

"Gamapuchi's disappeared." Tayuya's and Sakura's gazes snapped to where the toad used to be. "I'm sure they've noticed their mistake by now. If this has any semblance to all of the other times Jiraiya's made a fool of himself, a letter or toad bearing excuses should be coming soon."

Sakura's hands fiddled in her lap. Tayuya's eyes focused on the floor. Tsunade could sense the melancholy coming.

"Look," Tsunade separated two pictures, one of each shinobi. "In Naruto's pictures, no women are touching him. Don't you think he had a reason for this? Even months later, I'm sure all he can think of are you two. Though that doesn't necessarily make up for this."

Sakura bit her lip. "I'm still angry Tsunade-sensei."

"We can amend that during training," The Godaime answered. Sakura grimaced. "You two are Naruto's only partners. This is all that old fool's fault anyway." Tsunade turned to the redhead. "Tayuya, lift your head."

The redhead did so. Tsunade smirked at the fury across her face. She took the scroll which contained the letters they had yet to read. The Godaime walked around the desk and placed one hand on both kunoichi. She led them outside and continued to push the girls up the Hokage mountain. She stopped at a road Tayuya hadn't taken notice of, likely because the redhead chose to jump up the mountain instead most times. Moments later, they were all standing in the middle of a training ground. Numerous craters littered the area along with several fallen trees, boulders with glass-like spider cracks, and debris. Tsunade frowned, hands on her hips.

"They were supposed fix this earlier. Well, it'll still serve the purpose we need it for." Tsunade looked over her shoulder. "Welcome to our training ground, Tayuya."

The redhead nodded. The destruction around the area made sense, as well as the fact Sakura's form seemed a bit apprehensive. Tsunade handed them the pictures, taking one for herself, and walked over to a rather large boulder. Even by the training ground's standards, the thing was huge. The girls watched her stick the glossed piece of paper against the giant rock with chakra. It was the last one of Jiraiya in which he was surrounded by at least eight other women.

Tayuya waited in suspense. She'd first expected the woman to burn the thing with a katon jutsu, but then decided that didn't support the stories of her power. The redhead had never seen the Godaime use her immense strength. Tsunade waited a full minute to pull her fist back. Tayuya found a part of herself doubting that the woman could do extensive damage to the solid structure even after seeing Sakura's small feats of strength during their training sessions. The doubt no longer held a place in her mind, however, the moment the Godaime's hand made contact with paper. The boulder didn't just break.

It shattered.

The redhead's gape was ignored by her training partner. Sakura pressed one of Naruto's pictures against a much smaller boulder and followed suit. This rock met a similar end to the one Tsunade had decimated. Both kunoichi gestured to the redhead to take her turn. Tayuya hesitantly obliged, choosing a rock that at least had the same amount of mass as Sakura's. Her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to do otherwise. Her anger returned when she saw the woman standing beside the blond in the picture. Tayuya's hands almost started signing on their own.

**"Gokakyu no jutsu!"**

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. A fireball that easily eclipsed the size the boulder issued forth from the redhead's hand. It melted the stone easily, triggering an explosion that whipped all three kunoichi's hair about them. Tsunade grinned at the redhead, silently giving her approval. Over the next hour the three kunoichi destroyed what remained of the photographs they'd received. The last one with Naruto and the four other women was promptly placed on a boulder about half the size of the first one Tsunade'd decimated by the ex-oto kunoichi. The two medic nin quirked an eyebrow when the redhead directed a punch of her own at on the rock. The satisfying crack was a combination of the bones in Tayuya's hand and a small fissure appearing in the boulder; Sakura walked over and finished the job, fighting giggles.

Tsunade sat down. "Feel better?"

The other two joined her. Sakura began healing the older girl's hand. "Better than earlier sensei."

The Godaime watched the healing process. "Went a bit overboard?"

Tayuya winced. "No, I just forgot I couldn't blow up massive rocks with my bare hands. Fuck that hurts."

"Stop moving," Sakura ordered. She and Tsunade soon burst into giggles. "You did crack it," the younger girl offered.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel so much better Whore. Thanks."

An exhausted croak captured their attention. Gamapuchi fell on his stomach not far from all three women. The weight from the new scroll on his back lightly pressed him into the ground. The kunoichi threw the toad a sympathetic look. Predicatively, Tayuya was the first to reach for the white amphibian. She passed the scroll to a surprised Sakura, allowing Gamapuchi to nestle himself in the topmost part of her hair after giving him a quick pat on the head. The redhead ignored her roommate's inquiring stare. Tsunade's bit her finger and allowed the blood to open the scroll. Two seals were placed lopsidedly. The scrawl of Tsunade's name rested under one, while Tayuya and Sakura had a joint one. Another seal indicated that the right photographs were under it. The pink haired kunoichi scooted closer to her roommate so that they could read together.

_Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan_

_The pictures were my idea. Well, I only wanted to take a few photos but then the women in the bar offered to develop them for us if they could take pictures with us. We normally would have had to wait forever to send them if we didn't! I didn't touch any of them! I swear! You know I only love you two. They were just nice and friendly people. _

_I'm sorry. I know you're both probably mad and I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. It's kinda Ero-sennin's fault since he **sent** the wrong photos. Sometimes I wonder if he's as smart as he says he is. Read the letters and send me a return message! This will be the last time for a while. Let Gamapuchi rest for a day or so too. He'll be really tired when he gets there. We'll summon him tomorrow night.  
_

_Love you both,_

_Naruto_

Sakura rolled up the scroll. She and Tayuya shared a joint sigh that failed to gain the attention of the woman sitting across from them. The Godaime sat in an utterly confused state. Jiraiya's apologies, while rare, usually spanned the length of at least half a page, using foolish excuses for his unending childish antics. Tsunade's eyes searched every inch of the scroll in front of her but the only words she was able to identify were the ones sitting proudly in the middle of the page, written hurriedly in Jiraiya's handwriting.

_Tsunade_

_I'm sorry. I love you._

_Jiraiya_

Sakura pulled down the top of the scroll. "Tsunade-sensei?"

Tayuya snapped her fingers. She turned to her fellow genin. "The fucks wrong with her face_?"_

A scowl marred the Godaime's features. The pinkette spoke before she could.

"Your face is red sensei."

Tsunade cleared her throat and stood. "Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't we all take our letters and go home? It's getting late."

The girls remained seated. Sakura shook her head. "We're reading them together sensei."

The two genin's expressions indicated that they were steeled in this matter. The Godaime released a sigh that soon turned into a laugh and seated herself. She allowed the girls to unseal their scrolls first; the red/white and pink/green paint indicated which belonged to whom. Jiraiya's would likely hold no color. His apology had startled her. The fact that her teammate's letter bore none of the usual excuses was an odd thing indeed. Sighing, she released her own parchment from it's entrapment.

The girl's actions brought a small smile to the Godaime's face. "Let's hurry then. We're running out of daylight."

_Tsunade_

_It seems you haven't killed your newest apprentice yet. After I heard the stories from Shizune-chan, I didn't think the Haruno girl would make it through. It's good to know she's still alive. If I'm correct, you're going to put her, the girl from Oto, and Naruto in a three man cell when he returns. I'd like to ask you for something in that case. I want you to update me on Tayuya's and Sakura's skills in all areas. We'll need to balance them out even if they'll all likely be strong enough to fight independently. Better to be cautious against the Akatsuki. _

_Naruto's progress is astounding, as expected. We haven't been focusing on ninjutsu these past few months as much as taijutsu. He still has no talent for releasing genjutsu. I have a feeling it'll be difficult to beat it into that thick skull of his. Still, I haven't decided what jutsu to teach the gaki. I have no doubt he can learn anything. Although, in our limited amount time, I won't be able to teach him everything I know. I'll decide based on what you send me. _

_Since Naruto's with me I haven't done much investigating. Still, I have a feeling we're being watched. It'll be a while until Gamapuchi makes another visit. __There's been no conflict so far and hopefully it'll stay that way until we return. __I have no plans to die until I can see you again. Just once more would be enough to allow me to pass away a happy man. We really should have that date when I return. I know this quaint little place just east of the Hokage tower._

_Take care,_

_Jiraiya_

Tsunade re-rolled the scroll. In the their last letters Jiraiya's second scroll, which resided under the second blood seal, included information the few Akatsuki members he'd managed to gain information on. As of last letter, only Kisame and Itachi were included, along with a few references to Orochimaru's movements. There wasn't a second blood seal this time around, but then the Toad sannin had said his investigation had been halted. She waited calmly for the girls to finish reading. The redhead was smirking.

_Tayuya-chan_

_Ero-sennin hangs around the camp sites a lot more than he used to. Since he does I'm learning more jutsu, but we're mostly focusing on taijutsu. I guess it's okay since my taijutsu could use a little bit of work, but I hope we do more ninjutsu before the first year's up. Fall is ending soon and it'll be a pain to do jutsu in the winter. It's already getting colder._

_It's boring here too. I mean, we never stay in one place for too long but without you and Sakura-chan, life just kinda drags by. I miss the mountain, the bedroom, you, Sakura-chan, Ichiraku, and a lot of other things. Training with Ero-sennin is makes it a little more fun. I hope you're not scaring Moegi-chan too much. Actually, if she ends up like you I'm more worried about Konohamaru and Udon.  
_

_Um...I meant it when I said I would take on the world to be back with you two. I'm not really going to go after them unless I have to Tayuya-chan or they come to me. Even then, Ero-sennin's with me and if it's the two of us, we can take on anything. You don't have to break my legs. If you do, I wouldn't mind be carried around by you for a while like I had to do when we first met. _

_How's your training going? Please tell me Kakashi-sensei hasn't been slacking off. He made me a promise, and I want to believe him, but it's kinda hard since he was late every day and for almost every mission we had. If he's been good I really can't wait to spar when we get back. Kakashi-sensei knows a bunch of awesome jutsu so we'll see if his or Ero-sennin's are better. I'll be strong, and it won't be easy to kick my ass either Tayuya-chan. You won't be able to take me that easily. Future Hokages can't be easy to take down.  
_

_Okay, it's driving me crazy. I didn't start thinking about it until I read your letter again today. Who's your other sensei? It's Anko isn't it? I know it is. She's the only one that really gets under your skin and Sakura-chan didn't mention it either. _

_Please tell me it's not Anko._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

The redhead laughed silently. She mentally did the pros and cons of telling her boyfriend that the snake using jounin was her sensei. The humor factor definitely weighed heavily on her decision to inform him. Chuckling to herself, she turned to Sakura. The pinkette's worried face confused her. She and Tsunade moved beside the bubblegum haired kunoichi, who was too immersed in her letter to notice their movement.

_Sakura-chan_

_So you're training with Kakashi-sensei now too? That's great, but don't overdo it. I've mastered the jutsu he gave me. I'm happy you're thinking about other things beside your strength. Baa-chan's really strong, even though she's old, but I'll still have to go for Ero-sennin if they ever had a spar. Still, it's kinda hard to say since she can beat summons only using her hands_. _The thought you'll be able to do that when I get back is kind of scary._

_I think I'm taller. Ero-sennin doesn't stand as high over me as he used to, but he's still taller. I've always been shorter than you as far as I can remember, so it would be nice to be taller than you for once. Then I can pick you up when we kiss. That would be nice._

_I wish I could have found something to give you and Tayuya-chan. The last time the earrings just jumped out at me and I knew you'd both look pretty wearing them, but I haven't seen anything like that since then. Baa-chan's probably still sore about now getting her own gift , so please tell her I'm sorry too.  
_

_Sakura-chan, I've already told Tayuya-chan and I'm not going to fight them unless I have don't have a choice. It's a pain to admit it, but the time I met Sasuke's brother and the shark guy made me see that I probably couldn't take them both on. They captured me really easy. I'm not letting that happen again._

_Ero-sennin's been teaching me a lot about taijutsu and I've had to read a lot too. We had to start from the beginning since he said my fighting style was terrible, but I'm still sticking with it anyway. I like the way I fight, but some of the stuff he's taught me is useful too. It's a headache learning it all. I'm hoping we'll move on to jutsu soon, but I'm not too excited to practice them in the cold. I've got my pajama hat to keep me warm just in case. _

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Sakura turned to the redhead. "You don't think he'll be too cold do you?"

Tayuya gave her a blank stare. "He'll be fine. A little snow won't kill Shithead."

Tsunade moved back to her position in front of the two kunoichi. "There's something I need to talk with you two about." The genin gave their attention to the Slug sannin. "The village has been receiving a large amount of missions lately and I can't spare you two anymore. Kakashi and Anko will also be busy so your training time will be a bit limited from now on."

The redhead shrugged. "We can handle it. I've had hell for missions before."

The Godaime knit her brows. "That wasn't what I was worried about. I didn't want to send you outside the village walls Tayuya. We're still unsure of Orochimaru's plans. His main focus should be Sasuke, but he's always been unpredictable. You're missions will be those closest to Konoha and farthest from the sound bases you've given us the locations of."

Sakura tilted her head. "So we're not going to be with Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade made a motion in the negative. "Kakashi is one of our most famous nin and it's not unusual for us to receive specialized mission requests for him. Anko, though not famous, excels in assassinations and interrogation. They'll both be doing higher level missions. I'll try to keep both of you below A-rank if I can. You'll be put on various teams so ready yourselves."

Both kunoichi nodded. The blonde Hokage stood. "I'll inform Kakashi and Anko that there won't be any training tomorrow."

Sakura and Tayuya glanced at each other for answers. They looked up at the Godaime.

"Why?"

Tsunade grinned. "We have to teach those knuckleheads a lesson, so we're spending the day together."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya paced circles around their newest campsite. Since the night before, both shinobi were hoping that they wouldn't receive anything more than a verbal maiming at the hands of the women they loved. As the day had worn on, they couldn't help but look at the sun and wish for the giant ball of fire to halt its movement in the sky. Just as the bright ball set behind the horizon, they halted their movement. The two shared a joint gulp before Jiraiya nodded to his charge.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Gamapuchi's feet crunched across the grass quickly. Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of the white toad before it ran behind a tree. He hopped back out and jumped atop Naruto's shoulder. The blond gave the toad a strange look but took the scroll nonetheless. Gamapuchi disappeared afterward. He handed it to Jiraiya, who applied a bit of blood Tsunade'd given him in a small glass container. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the exact same time as Naruto's. Beside the blond's three seals, four down from the Toad sannin's, lay two seals marked 'Photos'.

Naruto quickly unsealed the first which, fortunately, turned out to be his set. A picture of Tsunade leaning on both his girlfriend's shoulders sat at the top. Tayuya was smirking, her right fist pointed at the camera. Sakura directed a her own challenging look the same way while gloving one hand. Tsunade grinned behind them, her prideful face surprising the blond. Jiraiya had the same picture at the top. Both shinobi stared at each other, shared a stiff nod, and went to opposite ends of the campsite.

Jiraiya hesitantly removed the top photo. He'd counted five in all from the side and idly wondered why Tsunade would send them pictures after the stunt they'd pulled the day before. That thought was immediately cast away into the deep recesses of his mind when he took a look at the second photo.

Tsunade.

In a bathing suit.

The Toad sannin's hand came up, almost in reflex, to stop the blood from dirtying the perfect image sitting in his hand. Once he'd gained control of the flow, he checked the image again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Tsunade was winking at the camera. It was a full shot; head to toe. The two piece white bikini top somehow managed to support and fully cover her large bust. The following three photos, during which Jiraiya had to do his best to remain conscious, featured Tsunade in the same suit but facing three different directions. He found that his favorite was, strangely, the one with her back to him while she looked over her shoulder, sitting down.

Naruto held similar photos in his hands. The blonde counted eight in all, from the side of course. He'd choked on his own saliva after noticing the swimsuit shot where Sakura and Tayuya were standing beside each other. Tayuya's black string bathing suit caught his left eye. Sakura's green and white striped attire effectively captured his other. They were both wearing the earrings he'd bought them. Naruto gave his head a quick shake. Tayuya's arms were folded inward and she was smirking. Sakura's arms were also crossed, but her elbows rested in her palms while she leaned forward, smiling. The blonde noticed that they'd both become a little rounder in the top region. He swallowed hard.

The remaining photographs were much like first one. Sakura and Tayuya, most times featured together, showing off in the bathing suits he wished he'd seen them in before they left. Sakura was certainly a bit taller and the redhead's suit strained against her still growing bust. One such photo, in which Tayuya's surprised face indicated she hadn't been ready for her picture, nearly made him fall over. He'd seldom seen the redhead shy or surprised, and a combination of the two with the addition of the bathing suit almost proved too much.

Gathering himself, he slid the last two photos forward. Tayuya lay flat on her stomach, one arm resting sideways in front of her while the other held up a victory sign. Her eyes were closed and she was grinning. Sakura lay on the same surface but on her back. She also was grinning, eyes closed. Her left arm lay by her side and her hand held up the same sign as in Tayuya's picture. The bubblegum haired kunoichi's longer tresses fell behind her shoulders. Naruto scrutinized the pictures. Something seemed familiar about where they were. They were lying on something that failed to click in his head. It eventually did.

The Hokage desk.

_'MY desk,' _His mind repeated.

Jiraiya and his charge met again where they left the original scroll. The Toad sannin pointed to the area beneath his nose. "You've got a little of something right here gaki."

Naruto pointed to the same area. "You too Ero-sennin."

Both shinobi laughed and wiped the bit of blood from beneath their nostrils. Jiraiya grinned. "I knew we weren't in trouble."

Naruto put a hand to his chin. "It doesn't make sense though. Baa-chan and Tayuya-chan usually hold grudges."

The Toad sannin unsealed his scroll. "Let's read our letters." He offered. "I'm sure they'll explain this."

The blonde nodded. He opened Tayuya's first.

_Shithead_

_Looks like you're having fun, but you know you fucked up right? Good. I'm not too hurt and not so pissed off anymore. Bimbo took me and Whore to their training ground so we wouldn't end up killing you. You should thank her. _

_The first set of photos you sent are shit now. I see anything else like that and it'll happen to you next time Shithead. I wanted to send you pictures of what happened to them but then I thought, fuck it, you'll be crying too much to think about it. _

_I've got to keep this short since we've got more important shit to do. We're going on missions soon and since Whore and I are only two people, we're going to be paired with most of the other fucking idiots in this village. I'm not looking forward to it, but Bimbo said she's not helping out with our rent any more, so we've got no fucking choice. Enjoy your photo.  
_

_Oh, and Naruto._

_It's Anko._

_Tayuya  
_

Jiraiya turned when audible sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the campsite. Naruto's palm left an angry red imprint on his forehead. He sighed deeply and put the letter to the side, then reached for Sakura's. Jiraiya shook his head.

_Naruto-kun_

_I'm a little disappointed in you. I know they might have just been your friends, but it still hurts to see you surrounded by all of those women. Not girls, but full women Naruto. I feel worse for Tayuya than I do for myself, but she's seemed to direct her anger toward training. I don't need to tell you that you're lucky. _

_You said this is the last one for a while. Sensei says we have to keep it short and I sort of understand her. Starting tomorrow we'll be doing more missions than before and we need to focus more on that instead. Anko-sensei (Tayuya tells me she told you) and Kakashi-sensei are going to be busy too, so we'll have less time to train with them. Still, we're going to do our best. _

_She took us shopping today. It was a lot of fun and Tayuya looked like she was having a good time too. I think it's only her second time buying things to wear and shishou made her try on a lot of different bathing suits. She grumbled about it, but I think she enjoyed herself. _

_That's all I'll write until next time. Please don't be too mad, but you had it coming Naruto. You're lucky we let you keep what we did. _

_Love you,_

_Sakura_

Naruto stared at the paper in confusion. Tayuya had said he'd be crying and the bubblegum haired kunoichi told him he had something coming that he didn't know had even come yet. Across from him, Jiraiya read over his scroll for the third time. His raised eyebrow was a clear indicator that he was as baffled as his student.

_Jiraiya_

_You're a fool. You know this. Tayuya and Sakura have told me that you're the one who made the mistake of sending the wrong photos and if this is true, you're even more of a baka than I thought. The girl (Tayuya) is already as fragile as it is concerning her relationship with Naruto and you've done nothing to help. Be more thoughtful in the future._

_Sakura is learning quickly. Kakashi has been teaching her doton jutsu in order to give her some other means to defend herself in the field, but she'd likely do fine without it. She's picking up the perfectly timed release of chakra very well and it's only a matter of time before she masters it. Tayuya seems to be focusing on several jutsu types with emphasis on Raiton and, from what I've seen, Katon. The girl is very intelligent and adapts to ninjutsu almost as quickly as Naruto; she'll learn a plethora of them. She's not quite on Shikamaru's level but she's still a brilliant tactician. _

_You speak of love as though it's a trivial thing. What would you know about it? Who have you loved? Or loved and lost? Your constant flirting and lack of morals when it comes to women is proof enough that you'll never experience it, though I'm intrigued. I've already sealed a scroll addressed to Naruto. Once he stops crying, he'll follow obediently. Depending on how the girls feel, he might get a picture or two back. You won't, regardless.  
_

_If you manage to avoid all perversion until you return, I'll consider that date. It should be simple if you love me as you say you do._

_I wonder how it feels to see and touch something that you've wanted for several years only to have it disappear before your very eyes. Tell me when you return, will you?  
_

_Don't die,_

_Tsunade  
_

The Toad sannin stared at the piece of parchment from several different angles to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The words at the end certainly held true for any viewpoint. Tsunade had agreed to have an actual date with him and had given him an seemingly impossible hurdle to clear in the process. His excitement had been dulled effectively upon going back over the portion about he not being able to keep his pictures. He already owned them. Naruto's face also posed the same question. They turned back to where the photos were placed. The glossed paper was still there, though now it's composition resembled something closer to a pile of goo than the solid squares that had sat there before.

Jiraiya and Naruto scrambled to their respective sets in an effort to save them. It was all for naught. The pictures melded together in an even more gruesome mess than before. Only the first photo with all three kunoichi was what remained. Naruto's eyes caught a glimpse of white beside the melted mess. Katsuyu's small form was hardly visible in the dead of night.

The slug bowed. "Gomen Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama ordered it to be done and it was requested of Tayuya-san and Sakura-san."

Naruto heard the same apology issued toward the Toad sannin at the opposite end of the area. Jiraiya's loud wail almost made him wince. The blond's sniffles prompted Katsuyu to offer him a semi-soothing rub that did little to ease his loss. The slug disappeared, leaving the two shinobi to stare at their only remaining photo.

* * *

**Again, I'm not satisfied with this ending. My endings used to be my strong point, I think, but I seem to have lost my touch. Hoping to get it back soon.**

**Now, about Tayuya and the Chidori. It will not be her main technique. If there's one thing I don't want to do it's make Tayuya into a bad mouthed Sasuke. After I wrote it, I decided to keep it in to give an idea of how quickly she learns ninjutsu. According to what Kakashi stated, she's only seen it a few times. However, she still hasn't mastered it. Her affinity is Raiton. I'm not sure if I'll give her a second, less effective one, or what to make of the curse seal.  
**

**Hm...what else. Tayuya's and Sakura's training session is a good chunk of this chapter. I didn't think I made it that long. Is doton a good jutsu type for Sakura? I thought Suiton first, but wanted to have good reasons for her using jutsu if she learned any. Doton's defensive properties seem to be of more use to her medic qualities since healing during battle isn't easy at all. Haven't decided on her affinity yet. Could just make it doton :/**

**Wonder what Kakashi's planning huh? Anko written well? Bad?  
**

**Katsuyu was with Gamapuchi when he was summoned. I'm not sure of the technical details, but I'm sure anything that's with/on the summoned animal goes with it. Gamabunta certainly doesn't show up naked to battles. I think this explains it. She was riding on his back. **

**I'll be asking you guys a lot of questions. I'm not an expert on Naruto and I'd rather do romance since action kind of throws me for a loop sometimes. Also, I only watch the anime so please on spoilers. I'm writing this from the Anime standpoint and, in my own procrastinating way, am trying to wait until more episodes air so I can learn more about the story. I'm still not sure what to do with the Akatsuki. **

**Well, it's a work in progress. Feel free to give advice or criticism. I'm open to it. Hope it holds up to the previous story.**

**Review/Critique  
**


	3. One Year Down

**Yo**

**Well, it's been a while. I've had half of this sitting in my outbox for a few months, and had the inspiriation to write it for only a few weeks, but I suppose all that matters is that I've put it out. **

**I'll write more in the A/N when I've got time, which will probably be tomorrow at some point. Since I've got work in a few minutes I'm not able to now, but any questions you can leave in a review or a PM and I'll do my best to get back to you. **

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Ino lazily rolled out of bed. She'd been waking up early for several weeks in a row now. It didn't matter that she wasn't a morning person because when Shikamaru and Choji were called, the mission also demanded for the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka be present. Not for the first time in her life Ino found herself wishing that their fathers hadn't formed the Ino-Shika-Cho team in their younger days.

After a quick shower to banish the remains of her sleepiness the blond Yamanaka left her home, shutting the door behind her. Her father's continued absence these last few weeks echoed around the house like an annoying cricket and Ino was grateful to be free from the wooden prison. It was lonely without him.

She stopped when the toes of her shoes knocked against the first step that formed the stairs to the Hokage tower. Taking a deep breath, the blonde sprinted up the stairs, barely making the turn when she reached the top, and continued at a light jog until she reached the lobby. Heartbeat slightly elevated, Ino stepped into the Hokage office. Shikamaru's body was leaning, bordering on falling over, on the wall next to the door. Choji had yet to open his chips since, officially, his day hadn't started yet. The blond Yamanaka's brow slightly twitched in annoyance upon noticing that she seemed to be the only one wide awake.

"Everyone's here Shishou."

Tsunade seemed to be fighting off a light doze herself. Ino's eyes met with the lip of a sake bottle that peered over the desk. It quickly disappeared after the Godaime noticed the wordless exchange between the kunoichi and the inanimate object. Tsunade stretched and popped a few bones. Ino was grateful that Shikamaru's light snoring and Choji's bag crinkling meant that their eyes hadn't managed to catch buxom woman stretching or that she subconsciously folded her arms over her chest.

"Your mission has two parts," Tsunade began. "The Oriyama family was recently in Konoha on a vacation. It seems that while they were enjoying their shopping spree, they accidentally left their son behind. He was found sleeping in a hotel room just yesterday. You're to return him to his village."

"The fuck? Can't they just come back and get him?"

For the first time that morning Ino noticed that the Ino-Shika-Cho team wasn't the only group in the office. Sakura was a few feet behind the blonde, the hair that fell below her shoulders an unkempt mess. The blond kunoichi noted that her attire hadn't changed, but two sets of bandages held firm around her ankles. Tayuya stood against the wall further behind the pinkette, her red mane an even more unruly mess than her roommate's. Ino's quirked eyebrow was met with twin glares from both kunoichi that firmly told her to keep her mouth shut.

"The Oriyama are a wealthy family. As a result of this they've suffered from numerous attacks in the past year, and the confrontations have been growing steadily. This last journey to Konoha and back has cost them ten men and no one in their village is willing to protect the family outside their borders any longer." Tsunade faced the pinkette and the redhead. "The second part is to stop these attacks indefinitely. The family believes there is someone manipulating the groups behind the scenes. They're willing to pay a generous amount of money; much more than we'd normally charge. Shikamaru will be team leader."

The sound of a bag crinkling brought everyone's attention to Choji who smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean we get paid more than normal?"

Tsunade sifted through a few papers, her face impassive but there was a small noticeable frown. "Most of the funds will be used to repair the areas of the village that are still under construction after the Suna-Oto attack. The rest will be used elsewhere around the village."

Tayuya pushed off the wall, pulling her hair from her long sleeved black shirt as she turned to leave. "Let's go Whore."

Sakura made to follow but paused when she saw part of the mission outline Shikamaru had been handed. "He's waiting at the hospital Tsunade-sensei?"

The Godaime nodded. "He can't defend himself so be sure to be careful. You'll be fine if you've been keeping up with your training."

Tayuya and Sakura left the office with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji bringing up the rear a few feet away. The smirk Tsunade wore when she spoke of training gave Ino the impression that she specifically meant the two in the office who weren't part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

She knew it'd probably be a rocky mission since she hadn't worked with or even spoken to the redhead much since she'd become a member of the leaf village. Even worse, her contact with Sakura had been limited to their few joint training sessions with the Godaime. They'd spent little to no time actually talking to each other about anything other than medical jutsu.

The blond Yamanaka glanced at her long time rival, and though she and the pinkette weren't as close as they used to be (fighting and arguing included) she could tell that the girl had changed in the last year. She mentally counted off the time in her head. It'd been an entire year since Naruto had departed by her calculations, but the girls seemed to be unaffected by this. She idly wondered why. True, Sakura's...aura, if Ino had to use the term, had undoubtedly changed in that time to resemble something akin to what she'd felt when she'd first met the Godaime. Conversely, Tayuya's cursing and overall behavior hadn't shifted in the least from Ino's perspective.

She then glanced at her teammates. Shikamaru was still his usual lazy self; his heavy sighs indicating that he knew it'd be a troublesome mission. He walked slightly behind Choji, the Akimichi's crunching echoing throughout the hallway. Ino blinked before she strained her ears. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but Shikamaru's posture, which usually was horrible since he slouched nearly every minute of every day suddenly stood a little straighter than usual. Choji's rate of eating had also slightly decreased from its usual frequency. They were unmistakably uncomfortable. Tayuya and Sakura were seemingly unmoved about their team arrangement.

The sound of the hospital doors opening greeted them warmly as they walked inside. Sakura went to a nearby nurse who smiled at the pinkette before turning down the hallway. The bubblegum haired kunoichi watched the nurse leave with a questioning look on her face before she whispered something to Tayuya, which then caused the other girl to raise a brow and shake her head in annoyance. Ino sighed. So much for teamwork.

"It's been a while since we've been on a team together, huh?"

Ino was snapped back to her senses by her friend's voice. She smiled at the pinkette and nodded "Hai, it has, we haven't trained together in a while either."

Sakura's lips curved upwards. "Hai. It's because you're usually busy with your clan, and Shishou's training sessions take place at strange times these days."

"Usually only when the stack of paperwork on her desk gets big enough," Ino joked with a knowing smirk.

The two girls broke into light giggles. Shikamaru threw them a side glance that the blond hardly noticed but he seemed almost relieved. Choji had also turned his attention away from the other four in favor of diving back into his bag. Ino threw a grateful smile her rival's way. The sound of heels clicking prompted everyone to face the direction the nurse had left in earlier to see Ayane walking around the corner, a blanket obscuring most of her arms up to her elbows. The group's eyes continued to follow the nurse's path until she stopped in front of the redhead and pushed the bundle into her arms, causing Tayuya to stiffen.

Ayane gingerly released the bundle and took a step back. "Here you go. Please be careful Tayuya-san, Tsunade-sama advised us to leave him in your care."

The other two kunoichi peered around her shoulder. Curious light brown eyes gazed back at them. Ino and Sakura couldn't resist squealing due to the sheer cuteness of the precious package resting in the redhead's arms. His shaggy brown hair moved slightly when he attempted to lift his head. A name was sewn into the fabric, which by now both kunoichi noticed was of a material softer than silk.

Choji poked the name. "Hiro."

Tayuya stared down at the baby with mixed emotions as a scowl spread across her lips. "Nurse, she said we were escorting-fuck!"

Hiro's toothless grin widened as he tugged on her hair a second time. The redhead winced and pulled the infant's hand away. Her hand lingered a few seconds on his, a fact that the other two kunoichi didn't miss. Sakura took the child from her roommate's arms while she continued her fruitless efforts to convince the older woman that she'd made a mistake.

"Oriyama Hiro. I was a bit surprised myself when Tsunade-sama told me to hand him over to you. She assured us that you were more than capable of caring for and delivering him safely, so we'll leave the rest to you." Ayane bowed and left.

Shikamaru allowed Ino and Sakura fawn over the child until it became apparent that their focus wasn't returning to the real reason they were here anytime soon. Choji also seemed to take a liking to the small bundle since its baby fat and hair color reminded him of himself. Tayuya slid a palm down her face and released a long breath. Strangely, it reminded the Nara boy of the times Asuma would light up a cigarette. He made his way to the head of the group and the three donned sheepish smiles after he'd cleared his throat.

"The easiest route is to go straight through the forest, but it's also the most obvious," Shikamaru began, pulling out a map. "We can take a less apparent detour, but it'll take at least a day and a half to get there. Since we're transporting…fragile cargo, it's safer to go this way. We'll move in a five man protective pattern."

Ino and Choji nodded dutifully as Sakura stepped forward. "Who takes care of Hiro-chan on the way?"

The Nara boy looked around the group and shrugged. "Tsunade-sama's briefed me on some of your abilities. Sakura, you'll be with me in the back, Tayuya and Choji will take front while Ino stays in the middle with Hiro. This is the best pattern for our mission."

Tayuya blew a strand of hair from her face in response, but didn't disagree. Her mood seemed to have become worse. She faced the Akimichi, scowl now firmly in place. "We're leaving. Me and you up front Tubby, let's get this over with."

Sakura's and Ino's eyes darted to the bigger boy and were surprised to see that the tick that would normally appear on his forehead didn't make its appearance. Choji merely followed the redhead without complaint at the head of the group without stopping his audible crunching. The pinkette hesitantly passed the infant to her childhood rival and took her position next to Shikamaru, allowing Ino to walk in the middle of the group. The team of five was soon outside the main gate and heading towards their destination.

* * *

"Come on Gaki! I know you can do better than that!"

Jiraiya's taunting gained some reaction as the blond bared his teeth. He picked himself up off of the ground. Naruto's whites disappeared behind his lips as he took a deep breath and stared down Jiraiya who remained in the same stance ten feet away. When the blond retook his stance, identical to his senseis, Jiraiya moved. The Toad sannin threw a left hook that his foe ducked under and countered by grabbing the older shinobi's arm, throwing him overhead before charging the Toad sannin.

Jiraiya met his student halfway through his own charge and the blond leaped at the older male with a high kick. It didn't connect as Naruto overshot the older shinobi by inches, though by the time Jiraiya turned around Naruto was already back on his heels. He threw a flurry of punches, the last of which Jiraiya caught with his left hand before burying his right into his student's stomach. Naruto grabbed his opponent's arm with his remaining free hand, teeth grit, and reared his head back then threw everything he had into a single forward motion, slamming into Jiraiya's jaw. The Toad sannin fell back a bit and released his hold on the blond, but still managed to block the follow up kick with his forearms.

Naruto immediately shifted his feet and body into a defensive stance as Jiraiya once again went on the offensive. He evaded each of the sannin's attacks successfully, though he also knew the other shinobi wasn't putting all of his effort into their spar. Occasionally, there would be moments during which the Toad sannin would surprise the blond by going all out. Fortunately, Naruto was gradually adapting to them. He leaned back in time to dodge Jiraiya's backhand, but wasn't prepared for the fist that had been hidden behind its partner and the blow sent him tumbling across the wooden floor of the dojo. A high ringing shrilled at the same time Naruto managed to get on his feet. Sighing audibly, he and Jiraiya exchanged bows and took seats across from each other.

The Toad sannin reached over and reset the alarm clock. "Your taijutsu has improved quite a bit since a year ago. You're just about ready to move on."

Naruto tugged on his white bottoms. He and his sensei were wearing identical clothing. "About?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You still haven't managed to counter that attack; I've hit you with it enough times now that you should be able to through reflexes alone."

The blond huffed and looked at the ceiling. "It's all random. It's like you're attacking twice."

"You should be prepared for the extra attack then," Jiraiya lectured. "It's the basis for a style you'll be learning later on. If you can't get down the basics you won't be able to learn the more advanced techniques."

The younger shinobi scratched his head in frustration. "Ugh! Come on Ero-sennin! Isn't there another way?"

Jiraiya pressed his lips into a thin line. "There may be, but you still need to be able to counter that attack from someone who can use it. As it is, I'm the only one around who can."

"So there's no other way," Naruto sighed out, resting his face on his upturned palms.

Jiraiya stood, the pitter-patter of rain echoed around the old wooden building and the lights inside were dimming ever so slightly. "I've never known you to be one to give up, Naruto. If you know the attack, you should be able to stop it. We'll start another spar in about an hour. Go meditate."

The younger shinobi stood and walked outside. Instead of meditating right away he went through a few kata Jiraiya had taught him. The wooden awning above him made sure that he was kept dry from the pouring rain.

While traveling a little over a week ago, the Toad sannin had pointed out that the skies were darkening. The cold air had begun to nip at their skin. It shouldn't have been too surprising given that they near the middle of winter, but Naruto thought it'd come rather late.

They'd been lucky to come across an old man that owned an even older dojo; their current residence. He'd been nice enough to lend it to the ninja for the month in exchange for a fee Jiraiya still hadn't stopped grumbling about. The two shinobi had disliked the idea of staying in one place for such a long time but, seeing as they hadn't been attacked or approached yet, the urge to stay dry won out in the end.

The blond sat and stared at the drops of water raining down on the dirt. He couldn't help but feel that they'd spent too much time focusing on taijutsu; sure they'd trained in some ninjutsu along the way too, but his sensei had said that the taijutsu aspect was only a springboard for more advanced material. Naruto knew he could trust the toad sannin, so he let it be. He grinned and closed his eyes, choosing to focus on the thumps the individual raindrops made. The constant sunshine wasn't tiring, but a bit of rain along the way was a welcome change.

_'You'd better hurry up and learn this Shithead. You'll be treated to an ass kicking first and a welcome later if you don't.'_

_'Cha! You can do it Naruto! Kick that old pervert's ass!'_

Though he already knew what to expect, Naruto opened his eyes to see nothing but the scenery that had greeted he when he first set foot outside. A lopsided smile painted itself across his face. During the first few months when taijutsu had been little more than a beating delivered from teacher to student, he'd found himself losing determination. At that time Sakura's and Tayuya's possible responses filtered in to his mind. More than once, at that time, Jiraiya had lectured his charge about bursting into giggles during sparring. Much later, their imaginative encouragement had the intended effect of pushing his determination to new levels. He pulled the photograph he'd received four months ago from his sleeve. Unsurprisingly, their challenging grins hadn't changed.

"I'm gonna learn this Tayuya-chan, Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

Jiraiya opened the front door to see his student's fist in the air. He leaned against the frame. "Ready for another go?"

Three and a half hours later, Naruto was once again knocked down by the same attack. The difference this time, however, was that his sensei had been too.

* * *

Tayuya spun a kunai around her finger as she stared impassively at the man.

"Wanna repeat that?"

He had to be at least a head taller than her, a large broadsword sat on his back. "Give me the baby, little girl." He licked his lips, eyes darting over the redhead's shoulders. "Blondie back there too. She looks like she's good at what we need her for."

The four men behind him laughed perversely. Their leering eyes wandered over Ino's frame. Choji backed up a few steps to stand in front of the blond kunoichi. Shikamaru moved forward to assist the ex-oto kunoichi. Before he could reach her, however, Sakura had already stepped to the forefront of the group. Her facial features appeared as uncaring as Tayuya's. The pinkette turned her face to enough for the Nara boy to see her steely eyes.

The redhead caught the kunai in place and smirked.

"Fuck off; I'm not in the mood to kill you or your boyfriends."

The five bandits all chortled. The one in front of Tayuya wiped his eye. "You got quite the mouth girly." He leaned down. "I've always liked women with exotic colors, specially re-"

Ino winced as Tayuya's right elbow buried itself in the bandit's solar plexus so quickly that she nearly missed the movement. The man stood in shock before collapsing to his knees, Tayuya stood above him, teeth bared. Another removed his sword and came to assist his comrade with a blind slash, but the ex-oto kunoichi parried the first swipe and stepped into his attack radius, driving her kunai deep into his thigh. He cried out in pain and dropped his weapon before becoming the recipient of a hard blow to the cheek that left him sprawled on the ground. Tayuya watched his unmoving form in disgust.

The remaining three stood in front of the redhead with their swords drawn, but none of them made the decision to attack. She placed one hand on her hip and waited. They grinned suddenly, but this only made the redhead's mouth draw downward in a slight frown of boredom. The man from before seemed to have made a swift recovery. He stood tall behind her; his broadsword hoisted overhead and fully prepared to cleave her in half.

_'CRUNCH'_

Had the remaining bandits not been staring at the large man, they wouldn't have known where the sound originated from. A blue ninja shoe continued to dig into his side, breaking what they assumed to be several ribs before he was catapulted to the right, his body cart wheeled comically until his spine connected loudly with the bark of a tree where he slid down, incapacitated. Their eyes darted to Sakura, who slowly put her foot back down. The men jumped back slightly in response to her brows darting to the middle of her forehead.

Tayuya took advantage of this distraction. She moved forward and took the first man's weapon arm in her left, twisting it until he lost grip of his sword. His painful cry didn't long as she threw a haymaker at his face that impacted directly with his nose which buckled under the pressure. He staggered back, but Tayuya didn't care to watch. She skillfully moved into the meager defense he managed to put up. Ino counted four shots, two to his midsection and one at the middle of his rib cage, followed by an open palm to his already damaged nose that left him flat on the ground. Tayuya heard a growl from her left, but she didn't turn.

Sakura intercepted the next man before he could reach the other kunoichi. She leaned sideways, narrowly missing the vertical slash. The pinkette threw her weight into him and used her right foot to separate his legs, knocking him off balance. In the second and a half it took for him to hit the ground the bubblegum haired kunoichi's fist followed it, dutifully pinning him to the earth under its great force_. _Spittle and blood escaped his open mouth until he lay still, unconscious. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tayuya avoid a stab from their last opponent and counter with a backhand that spun him in a half circle. He stumbled in her direction in a futile effort to make another attack. She pitied him for a half-second; until he sent Ino another one of his perverse grins over his shoulder.

When he turned back Sakura had long since taken to the air. She flipped expertly and extended her right leg out in an attack similar to her master's ax kick. The momentum sped her leg downward and resulted in the heel slamming loudly against the back of his skull, his face rocketed downward until it embed itself in the solid earth beneath them.

_'Diiiiiiiiinnnnnnng'_

Choji cast a kunai at the same time that Shikamaru extended his shadow into the brush where the sound had emanated from. The Akimichi stood protectively in front of the baby and Ino. Tayuya closed her eyes and fingered the kunai in her holster while the sound faded into the distance. After a few tense seconds, the Nara boy released a heavy sigh and retracted his jutsu before motioning for the others to move out. The group resumed their positions before they'd been interrupted, albeit a bit tenser than before.

Time passed quickly, and when the sun had escaped behind the mountains a few hours later Shikamaru made the decision to stop the group's journey for the day. Amidst Choji's and Ino's silent groans Sakura released a heavy sigh of her own at the possibility of resting her legs. Tayuya had merely grunted and set to making their campsite for the night.

About an hour later the five sat around the site with Choji, Ino, and Sakura being the closest. The bundle of joy in Ino's arms cooed softly and yawned, an action the served to garner more attention for him from the three genin. Shikamaru smirked beside the redhead, allowing one hand to cradle his chin as he glanced at the girl. Her eyes were focusing on the other three across the campsite and Shikamaru had to suppress a chuckle. The baby had stolen a good amount of her attention it seemed.

"How's Naruto?"

Tayuya looked out of her peripheral as she picked up a stick. "He's fine."

Shikamaru smirked. "He's probably doing some crazy training now. That guy never knows when to stop."

For less than a quarter of a second, the Nara boy thought he saw a tug at the corner of her lips while she drew in the dirt. "You should've brought the board."

By happenstance, Tayuya had been walking along the roads of Konoha one day to come across him and his sensei playing. She'd immediately sat down, uncomfortable though she was, to watch the one-sided match. After Asuma's loss, he suggested that she give it a go against the genius. Tayuya proved even more of a challenge than his sensei and she'd nearly bested him after their first match since Shikamaru hadn't taken it too seriously. They scheduled matches every now and again whenever the redhead didn't have training to do or was more or less bored with the monotony that usually set in after doing one thing for too long. To this day she'd only beaten him once.

"It'd probably get destroyed and it's too troublesome to replace."

Tayuya continued to draw silently, the smirk she wore was identical to the one she wore during their matches. "Sounds like an excuse to me. I'd replace the damn thing."

The Nara boy ran a hand through his hair. "We have more important things to focus on. What do you think about that sound?"

She pressed the stick hard into the ground before frowning. "It's whoever's ordering these fucks around. The sound wasn't alone either. There were two; one immediately following the first."

Shikamaru's eyes surveyed their surroundings. "You're sure?" The redhead nodded. "We'll have to be careful tonight. It's safe to assume it our enemy is at least chuunin, though they apparently don't have the strength to face us head on."

The ex-oto kunoichi continued her scribbles as her companion lifted an eyebrow. "Since they've sent patrols out further than we'd assumed they had to know of the mission before we did." She gritted her teeth. "The cowardly fucks were waiting to ambush us. Low bastards."

She brushed off Shikamaru's slightly surprised look. He sighed. "I'll never get used to your language."

The redhead scoffed. "No one asked you to Pineapple. I'm taking first watch."

"I thought you would." Shikamaru stood. "Choji and Ino are probably curious. We'll leave at first light."

The redhead continued to draw in the dirt, choosing to ignore Shikamaru's departure. Naruto wrote that it'd be quite a while before more letters would come but since Tayuya knew his character, she assumed he'd try anyway. His impatience hadn't changed in the year he'd been absent. Inwardly she hated this particular trait but knew that if he lacked it she'd miss him more than she could bear. Only eight weeks after his departure she'd constantly reminded herself (and Sakura, when able) that their blond boyfriend wouldn't leave them without a word for three years and she'd been right.

She criticized the result of her absentminded scribbles. It was the best imitation she could make of the photo she and Sakura had back home. The three of them stood on the Hokage mountain. Sakura grasped the blond's arm while Tayuya used his shoulder as a prop for her forearm. Her gaze shifted several times between herself and the blond.

Seconds later she was sitting beside Sakura, holding her hands out. The pink haired kunoichi giggled lightly but handed the baby over nonetheless. Sakura instructed her while she rocked him awkwardly. It wasn't long before the ex-oto kunoichi relaxed. Hiro's mouth opened and closed repeatedly and Sakura smiled at her roommate's surprised intake when he attached his mouth to her left breast, deftly trying to eat in his sleep.

Tayuya pulled the infant away, wearing something between a smirk and a smile. "Gomen. Can't help you there."

Sakura's hands wound themselves around the precious package. "It helps, doesn't it?"

The redhead released a long breath but smiled down at the infant. "The first time...we fucked up. I wonder what she would have looked like."

Sakura arched an amused eyebrow. "She?"

"Damn right," she asserted. "My hair, maybe his nose, and my eyes. Shithead likes them."

Choji's and Shikamaru's backs rested against their respective trees. They'd both fallen into a light doze that Ino wished she could acquire herself. She couldn't sleep for various reasons; one of them being that she simply didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the vicinity of a possible threat. She rolled over and found that Tayuya and Sakura were still conversing quietly. The redhead's smile surprised her. Ino assumed her time in Konoha had been mostly uncomfortable aside from the time she spent with Naruto. Sakura's inviting smile pulled the blond kunoichi back to her senses. She crawled over to the two. No words were spoken and Ino fidgeted awkwardly.

"I'd definitely say black is better."

Tayuya raised a speculative hand to her chin. "Ditz's blond is a lighter than Shithead's. Definitely black then."

Sakura reached forward and took a hold of her rival's chin, turning her head. "His facial shape would fit better if it were a boy."

Ino jolted backward. "What are you talking about!"

Tayuya smirked. "What you and that lazy fuck's-" she pointed to Shikamaru,"-kid will look like."

Ino choked on her saliva. She did a double take between herself and the boy in question; flushing in embarrassment causing Sakura and Tayuya to snicker quietly. Fighting the red hue in her face, the blond kunoichi stared down the redhead. Tayuya merely waited, challenging smirk in place.

Unfortunately, after going through all of the possibilities in her head, Ino couldn't find one that would make Tayuya's and Naruto's spawn look ridiculous. Even red hair on a boy didn't seem too bad. Pairing the redhead with anyone else in the village would also be pointless, seeing that most of the rookie nine knew of her devotion to the blond. Ino stored a mental reminder for revenge against the girl and turned to her rival.

She tilted her head and smirked. "Ever imagine a younger Naruto with pink hair?"

Tayuya guffawed beside the pinkette as Sakura used one of her hands to smooth over the pink strands. She pressed her lips together. "At least if you and Choji-"

Ino raised finger. "Don't you even-"

The slug sannin's apprentice scowled. "A little fat would do your future baby some good. It would do _you_ good."

The blond kunoichi opened her mouth to argue that the girls across from her were no different than her. She briefly compared her and their forearms, noticing grimly that they did seem to have a bit more in the area. Debating that the areas were occupied by only fat was pointless. Steadily developing muscle shifted under the fabric of their clothing.

"Why'd you stop your diet?" Ino changed the subject.

The two kunoichi had dieted together in the past, even after Sasuke had left the village for a brief time. That was when their frequented communication and friendship began to decay. Still, to not have noticed a change like this in the other girl until now made Ino genuinely feel that they were growing farther apart. It was a sad thing.

Sakura traced her index finger across Hiro's stomach, smiling wistfully. "Naruto told me it shouldn't matter if I enjoy myself every now and again. We work hard during training and...he'd love me even if I did gain a little bit of weight."

She snuggled the baby almost as if it were her own. Ino turned to the redhead.

Tayuya scoffed. "If you want to call staying in a shithole and living on limited rations over a few months because some arrogant fucks want to test if you're good enough. I don't need to diet Ditz. I've gone days without food before and I'm not doing it again by choice."

Ino resisted the urge to gulp at the redhead's hard stare. She took a deep breath. "So...you're happy, right?"

Sakura rocked the child in her arms and sighed contently. "Happier than I thought I could be. I just miss him."

Ino sat straight, hands resting her in lap. "I wonder what it is about him. Tsunade-sensei's said before that he's different."

The blond kunoichi watched the redhead's eyes soften. She watched them curiously. "It's not something you're gonna find out. Shithead is Shithead. You can't go any deeper than that."

True to her words, Ino wasn't able to probe any deeper. The redhead shooed her away after reminding her who had first watch, purposely avoiding the question. She watched the two kunoichi converse for a short while until Sakura dozed off with Hiro in her arms.

The blond kunoichi had seen evidence of Naruto ability to change people before. His exploits in wave were known to a good amount of Konoha, but she still felt part of herself doubting the validity of this claim. The blond kunoichi turned irritably, attempting to get in a better position so that she could acquire her much sought after sleep. This resulted in her eyes coming to rest on a hurried sketch of Naruto, Sakura, and Tayuya. It wasn't a grand thing, but Ino assumed that the redhead had done it with what care she could; it mesmerized her. The blond glanced at the redhead as inconspicuously as she could manage, and found her answer. Tayuya's legs were flat out in front of her, eyes on the sky.

Even with the minimal moonlight, Ino could still see her content smile.

* * *

Gamapuchi did the toad equivalent of a head shake.

"Aw come on Gamapuchi!" Naruto pleaded with the little white toad. "Ero-sennin'll never find out. I promise."

Gamapuchi made another motion in the negative. He used his webbed hands to make an outline much bigger than himself. Naruto sat across from him with his legs crossed. The blond tilted his head and assessed the gesture for a moment.

"You're worried about Bunta? He won't know either. Isn't everyone in your realm asleep already anyway? You'll be able to go back before morning and they won't even know. I _know _you can make it to Konoha before the sun rises." The blond crossed his arms and nodded, satisfied with his reasoning.

The amphibian didn't seem so convinced. He removed a small sheath from his back, one that the blond had missed since the summoning, and pulled out a thin blade. It couldn't have been longer than the average senbon and no thicker than two fingers. Naruto watched in mixed amusement while he made a false swipe across his throat, falling over exaggeratedly in the process. The blonde found he couldn't contain his giggles when the white toad twitched after being prodded a few times.

"You know," he started, lying on his stomach. "I'm a summoner too. Don't you listen to me even if Ero-sennin says not to?"

Gamapuchi sat and delivered another shake in the negative. Naruto sighed exasperatedly.

"I know you've been itching to go to go on another run. If we were in danger Ero-sennin would know and we wouldn't still be here. You'll be safe. If anyone comes after you they'll have to deal with me!"

Naruto found that he was slightly hurt by Gamapuchi's skeptical stare.

The blonde snapped his fingers. "How about next time I'll give you Gamatatsu's snacks? He's already big enough as it is."

Gamapuchi acted as if he hadn't heard the blond and busied himself by practicing with the small blade, turned away from Naruto of course. The blond crept closer to the toad until his face was centimeters from the amphibian's back.

"You'll get to see Tayuya-chan again."

Thought it was a barely audible whisper, it still stopped Gamapuchi in his tracks. He sheathed the sword, webbed hand rubbing his chin in thought. Naruto didn't miss his skin slightly turning a rosy color. It made the blond grin in victory until another negative reply wiped it off his face. He grabbed the toad's weapon between his index and thumb, lifting him off the ground. Gamapuchi's helpless flailing stopped when he and Naruto were face to face. He smiled slyly.

"Gamakichi and Gamatatsu mentioned something about Sakura-chan. I think she'd like to know-"

Gamapuchi managed to pull his sword from the boy's grip. He turned away and made numerous swipes in the air the clearly had no definition or method to them. Naruto grinned and, making sure that his sensei was still outside meditating, put up a hand sign. The audible 'poof' successfully gained the white toad's attention. Gamapuchi's sword clattered on the wood beneath him like a pin hitting the ground. Naruto winked suggestively, now wearing Sakura's image along with the bikini he'd seen in the photo months back. He took pleasure in surely being one of the only people who ever made a toad gape.

"_Please _Puchi-chan?"

As the amphibian continued to go without a croak, Naruto sat back up and released the jutsu. He pulled a scroll from his inner pocket. "I'm sure they want to see you too. It's been months."

Gamapuchi's webbed hands hesitatingly grabbed the piece of parchment causing Naruto to smile. He gave the toad a final thumbs up before he departed, leaving him alone in the old wooden building. The blond shinobi sighed audibly and turned his eyes too the roof. The toad was the fastest he'd come to know, so Naruto doubted he'd get caught. The blond had taken precautions too. He'd freely admit that he was being a bit selfish, though he knew Gamapuchi wanted to see the redhead and pinkette too.

"Resorting to blackmail?"

Naruto flipped around to see Jiraiya standing with his arms crossed. The blond chuckled nervously. "Ehehe...how long have you been standing there Ero-sennin?"

One of the toad sannin's fingers began a rhythmic tapping on his elbow. "It'll be a while before you can sneak something past me gaki."

His student huffed. "The bunshin I had watching you were probably goofing off. Either that or they got mixed up again."

Jiraiya jabbed a thumb the other way. The Jiraiya that had been there earlier was still there. Naruto released another nervous chuckle.

"They were watching me. _Everywhere _I went. Even though Tsunade's ordered it, it's still annoying. Not to mention ineffective."

The blond's eyes lowered. "Are you going to summon Gamapuchi back now?"

Jiraiya's bottom thumped against the wooden floor. "No. I knew your impatience would lead to this. I also assumed you wouldn't take the scroll back out after writing last night, so I applied the blood seal early this morning." He pointed outside the door. "There are toads scouting the area around us, so we're safe. Though even with them in the immediate vicinity I wouldn't usually let this go. I'm pretty sure you know why I am."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So you know about them too?"

"Of course," his sensei replied. "The toads have seen people leaving here. It's only natural that they'd tell me about it. Who are they?"

The blond rested his chin in his hands. "Mainly copies of people we've seen in the last year. I never use anyone in Konoha or send them back home. I think I've got a little more than twenty bunshin going around different places. The longest has been out for about three weeks I think. The only thing they've managed to find are some places we haven't been yet. No guys in black cloaks with red clouds."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's surprisingly intuitive of you." A smirk spread across his face. "How do you know if one has found something? I haven't seen any return to report anything."

Naruto shrugged. "When they disperse I kind of just...remember. It's kinda hard to explain."

The older male grinned. "I think we can find another use for that."

Naruto tilted his head. "Like what?"

* * *

Shizune's hand grasped the handle without a sound and closed the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade's still form lay over the majority of her desk and while her assistant would normally chastise her about falling asleep at work, she'd decided to let it go this time since a large pile of paperwork sat in the outbox slot this time. The inbox portion still towered mightily over its counterpart but Shizune saw that her master put in a generous amount of work before succumbing to the hard wood beneath her.

With her job done, the brunette began her trek to her own home—and nearly stepped on the amphibian beneath her feet. Gamapuchi saluted to the woman, an action Shizune matched with a giggle as he hopped past her to the door. She barely caught him in place by his stomach.

Shizune raised a finger to her lips. She cracked the door open to reveal her mistress' sleeping form. Silently closing it again, she gave the toad a sympathetic look. "Gomen. Tsunade-sama needs her rest. I can give it to her when she wakes up if you'd like."

Gamapuchi shook his head. He turned in the direction of the girls' apartment.

"Tayuya-san and Sakura-chan are on a mission right now," Shizune informed apologetically. "They'll be back in a few days."

She watched in amusement as the toad palmed its head. The brunette removed a scroll from her inner pocket and retrieved a vial of red liquid. "Tsunade-sama's trusted some of us with this in the case of an emergency, but I doubt she'll mind if we use it. If you'd rather go to them I can open it and hold hers here."

The little toad's eyes lit up and Shizune saw one webbed hand come up to finger the sheath lying on his back. He immediately handed over the piece of parchment to allow the brunette to unseal it. When Shizune had removed Tsunade's scroll she handed the two others to Gamapuchi and informed him where the girls were headed. Since Tsunade made sure that the redhead never traveled too far from Konoha he should have no problems finding them. In the early morning hours the team would likely be sleeping somewhere and if the toad left now, he could get a head start. With a nod in her direction, he started his fast gait toward the northern gates.

A few minutes later, Gamapuchi slowed down as the looming doors of the village came into view. He'd sped past the two gate guards on his way in but was certain that they'd noticed him as one of the Toad sannin's summons. That wasn't what stopped the white toad, however. The man standing at the gates was easy to discern as the one he'd seen in the girls' apartment four months ago. The amphibian idly wondered if he was making sure no one exited the village, but the basket in his hands didn't seem like a weapon. Kakashi turned his way when the toad stopped beside him. Gamapuchi received one of his famous eye smiles before the sound of footfalls opposite of them captured their attention.

Anko crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't expect a welcome home party. You up to something Hatake?"

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing of the sort. Tsunade-sama's just given me a mission and I made the assumption that you'd be returning sometime this morning."

The purple haired kunoichi peered around him. "More dango?"

Gamapuchi could see his lips curl upward under his mask. "I thought you'd be hungry. A journey from wave is a long one. Are you tired of them?"

She scoffed. "It'll take more than free tri-weekly dango to get me tired of the stuff. Never been in all my life. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Anko moved past the Copy Nin. After the carrier had transferred between the two Gamapuchi watched her leap toward what he assumed was her home. Kakashi directed another eye smile his way that had a different meaning than his previous one. Even though the amphibian couldn't speak, the message was clear that the Copy Nin didn't want his fellow jounin to know about his lie. Gamapuchi's response was to leave the village at his previous pace; neither affirming nor denying that he would keep it a secret.

With thoughts of the redhead and the pinkette occupying his mind, the rosy-skinned toad pushed his legs faster toward his destination.

* * *

The ceiling of the earthen dome crumbled under another series of attacks.

Sakura idly wondered how things had gone to hell as fast as they had.

One hour ago, everyone had been sleeping peacefully in their small campsite. Ino had been tasked with the watch while the others slept but, seeing as they'd run so far off course, the blond kunoichi felt that they were safe enough that she could doze for a few seconds. It'd been close to hers and Choji's switching time. However, in those five minutes they were surrounded completely by too many men with broadswords, katanas, and other weapons to count. The weapons and the light they'd brought successfully alerted the genin's and Shikamaru's senses. Everyone had converged on one another where Sakura instinctively weaved through several hand signs to form the dense barrier surrounding them.

But now they were trapped.

Ino gulped. The blond kunoichi fought the rising panic. She hadn't any idea that they would be facing so many of them. Even on past missions facing thugs like these, team 8 had never encountered more than four dozen of them at a time.

Shikamaru's standard contemplative stance soothed her a bit. When facing insurmountable odds, the Nara boy always came up with a plan. Choji waited calmly next to the chuunin. He forced himself to ignore numerous thumps from outside. The two other members of Asuma's team looked expectantly at Shikamaru when he stood.

"They've figured out that we're trapped. We'll need an outside view before we do anything. I'll need a bit of light."

A green brightness lit the inside of the circular structure. The aura emanating from Sakura hand acted as an eerie nightlight. Shikamaru nodded his thanks before his eyes passed over the wall until he'd found a spot he deemed satisfactory.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu."

A sharp tendril formed from the Nara boy's shadow and began digging through the earth at a gradual pace. Shikamaru pulled it back after it'd punched through. Ino wordlessly stepped up and peeped through the opening. After a few seconds she put up her own sign and her limp body fell into Shikamaru's arms seconds later.

Tayuya cocked an eyebrow, still not familiar with many of the village's clan related jutsu. Ino's body came back to consciousness after a few moments and she released a defeated sigh. "They've set up camp around us. The one's mind I invaded was already sleeping so we haven't drawn any attention yet. Seven are sitting around us. The nearest group is about eight meters west and they're also the thinnest."

"How many?"

Ino flicked a pebble against the wall. "Easily over a sixty. The largest group sits in the direction of Hiro-chan's village. There's something else too." The blond kunoichi knit her brows in thought. "They're all wearing something different, but there are things they have in common. Some have similar tattoos and other markings while others don't.

The redhead turned to the chuunin. "The shit ordering these bastards around has to be close. They'll be after whoever carries the baby."

Shikamaru made a motion in the negative. "Our priority is to get Hiro to his village. We can't afford to take unnecessary risks."

Tayuya faced the other girl. "Ditz, the largest group is between us and the village right?" Ino nodded. "Then that's where the biggest threat is. I've got a plan if you want to hear it."

The shuffling inside the dome woke one thug from his slumber. He quietly motioned for his comrades to ready themselves for whatever threat would exit but the sounds of scuttling ceased. Glancing at each other confusedly, the man who had been awakened first pressed his ear to the shelter.

**"Shannaro!"**

The dome of rock exploded, mercilessly showering the men with rocks flying at high velocity as a flash of pink darted out from the rubble. Those who hadn't been assaulted watched Sakura rear her fist back to unleash another wave of destruction that left the ones closest to her unsteady and disoriented. The bandits farthest away from the pinkette moved to block her way toward the village but also kept a safe distance. Choji flipped over the pinkette at the same time she turned around to deliver a punishing roundhouse kick to a foe that had thought it was a good idea to jump over the dome.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Choji's body inflated to something akin to a large, rounded boulder. "Nikudan Sensha!"

They first few were easy targets seeing as Sakura had forced them to move in the direction they needed to deliver Hiro. Choji barreled into them and kept on spinning throughout the campsite until less than half were left un-crushed by his massive weight. The rest of the team chose to evacuate their temporary shelter with Tayuya flanked by Ino and Shikamaru on both sides, Hiro in her arms. Their way clear, it was all the remaining bandits could do to try and keep up with the five of them. Ultimately, they were left behind.

"Knew I could depend on you Tubby," Tayuya smiled at the boy. A tick appeared on Choji's head but he chose to ignore the remark in favor of focusing on their mission.

The two genin nearly ran into Sakura; she'd stopped on a tree branch. The pinkette continued to stand still until Tayuya tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped down and set Hiro up against a tree softly. Choji's query on her behavior never left his mouth. The moment his eyes had locked with Sakura's, the girl had dashed in his direction. It was only thanks to the flash of pink hair suddenly obscuring his vision that Choji had been able to jump backwards and evade the punch that snapped the branch he'd been standing on in half. The pinkette wasted no time in attacking Shikamaru and Ino who, for some reason, were transient to her attacks.

_'Ding'_

The sound was followed by Sakura's next attack. He would have been hit if not for Tayuya grabbing the kunoichi in a full nelson to stop the blow from connecting. Her eyes briefly moved to the baby. Choji took the nonverbal cue and jumped from the tree to grab the infant. Sakura turned, her disbelieving and hurt look pinning the redhead. Her eyes oozed shock and betrayal. Another ding prompted the Akimichi to look back and see Sakura's form flying toward him. She'd slipped out of Tayuya's grasp and thrown her a good distance over her shoulder. He barely managed to move around her to jump back beside his redheaded teammate.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi glance passed over Hiro for a brief second. She lowered her head, hair obscuring her eyes. Choji watched her lips move in a silent incantation while her hands formed a sign followed by a small burst of chakra. Sakura raised her head, and the two genin watched as a lone tear slid down her right cheek.

A mocking laugh echoed off of the trees. Not too far away, someone walked out from behind one of the wooden giants. There was nothing remarkable about him. What was most familiar was the mask and outfit he wore. They were an exact match to those that the Oto nin wore that invaded Konoha more than a year ago. A lone weapon gleamed in his hand. The moonlight reflected the light off a perfectly shaped metal triangle.

"She seems to be torn on the inside. You two must be awfully close."

Choji stepped in front of the redhead. "What did you do to Sakura?"

The man glanced at Shikamaru and Ino."Bunshin...hm. My name is Kiko Tsumagi, one of the men who will help Orochimaru-sama establish control over this country. When he returns we will have everything waiting for him. And you..." He locked gazes with Tayuya,"...are someone I think he'd like to see. Won't you come back with us once we claim the Oriyama village, Tayuya?"

A growl tore its way from the redhead's throat. "Let her go."

Slowly, but without any hesitation, Sakura started unraveling the bandages around her ankles. A few drops fell to the ground but the pink haired kunoichi didn't release a sob or a sniffle. She paused to wipe her eyes, and then continued her work.

The man continued his play with the instrument. "It's fortunate that I watched from the shadows. While you may be pretty strong yourself, Tayuya, I don't think I've seen feats of strength of the magnitude this girl has displayed. Perhaps Orochimaru-sama would like to use her for an experiment. Either way, she can't hear you." The triangle stopped spinning. "Through sound, I've manifested one of her greatest doubts. I'd originally planned to incapacitate her. Still, she should be more than enough to keep you busy. I wonder who she thinks you are."

Choji had no time to respond. The 'clank' of metal connecting with the ground drew both his and Tayuya's eyes to the weights lying beneath Sakura's feet. Shoulders slumped; the pink haired kunoichi dragged her forearm across her eyes to dry her face one more time. When she looked up Choji was the recipient of a glare that had the potential to spoil milk. There was fear in her demeanor, but determination and rage as well. In one quick motion she'd sprinted forward with a quickness that surprised both genin. Though her speed had increased, Choji was still able to instinctively bring his forearms up to block. The blow connected and with it, the sound of bone breaking came as well. Choji's startled cry grew fainter as his body flew back until it hit a tree. One of his eyes shut tightly while his right arm cradled his left.

Tayuya involuntarily backed up a step, coming back to bark with a large tree. The bubblegum haired kunoichi sped toward the girl. Her fist smashed into the bark where the redhead had been not a second before. Tayuya managed to vacate the spot to run to Choji and check his condition. Two shuriken flew past her on opposite sides. She barely managed to turn around and see the ninja wire attached to the weapons before it bound her to a tree not far from their Akimichi comrade. Sakura's next punch slammed just right of the other kunoichi's head. Her knuckles pushed harder into the wood.

The redhead gulped. Sakura's eyes were facing the ground, her shoulders shaking.

"S-Sakura, listen to-"

"I trusted you."

* * *

"Damn that Kiko! Go to the west, he said. There's no one here!"

The man continued to grumble to himself as he sped in the direction of his Oto comrade. The Konoha team they'd planned to intercept had successfully escaped from their stone entrapment and though they had taken precautions against such a thing happening, they weren't fully prepared. Only through careful observation had he and Kiko been able to identify the redhead traveling among the group as Tayuya, the only Oto kunoichi who had been able to gain entrance into Orochimaru's elite genin unit. That alone put them on edge.

As much as it pained him to admit it, they were stragglers among what remained of Otogakure at best. In spite of this fact, their loyalty to Orochimaru never wavered. The sannin was bound to return and he would be much stronger when he did. He and Kiko agreed it would be beneficial to have something waiting for the nukenin. Thus, they'd started their raids on small villages, until coming across the Oriyama. Initially, their guards were too strong for the bandits they'd managed to gather throughout the many months they'd been preparing, but their determination had steadily waned along the lengthened time they'd been attacking. When they'd learned the family had left on vacation to escape their home for a few months and left their son behind, he and Kiko decided to mobilize what they could. Just one final push and the village was bound to surrender. The family's son would be a catalyst for that.

He slowed his run to a slow jog. Kiko's triangle echoed his ears again; he wasn't far now. He made to take a step forward, but found his body wouldn't respond. His legs also didn't jump away when he felt the tip of a kunai press into his middle back.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings," Shikamaru spoke.

Tayuya stepped around to his front and removed the isosceles metal triangle from his belt. She examined it for a few seconds before throwing it into the trees. The redhead gripped the man's collar and brought him down to her level. Her eyes, cold and unmerciful, glared into his.

"You've got five seconds. Where did all these fucks come from?"

An amused chuckle escaped him. "Mui Mujashi, a pleasure to make you acquaintance Tayuya. I'd expect nothing less from-"

The steel that cut a gash across his stomach stopped Mui mid-sentence. His hands wouldn't respond to his commands to cover his abdomen and stop the blood that began seeping out. He released a breathless gasp to calm himself. The Oto nin felt Tayuya's hand grip his collar tighter.

"I didn't ask for a fucking introduction." Tayuya placed the kunai at his jugular. "Three seconds."

Mui forced himself to calm down. He knew he'd likely die. It didn't bother him; as long as it was for Orochimaru-sama. Summoning the last of his strength and courage, he felt the mask he wore lift slightly in response to his grin. "Kill me then. Orochimaru-sama will return and when he does, there will be no mercy. You'd better hurry though, Tayuya. The girl with the impressive strength is likely killing your other friends now. I wish I could see-"

Without hesitation or a single twitch of her facial muscles, Tayuya drove the kunai straight through his heart. Shikamaru eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He had seen a few people die before and known during his and the ex-oto kunoichi's battle long ago that she would have killed him had she been able to, but the action caught him off guard nonetheless. He sighed and released his jutsu, doing his best to ignore the sight of the redhead withdrawing her kunai from the corpse's torso and slicing its jugular. The redhead gave her teammate no time to recover as she kicked the body to the ground and sprinted in the direction the others had left in. Shikamaru was left with no alternative than to follow her.

He and Tayuya arrived on scene in time to catch sight of Choji getting to his feet. They followed his line of sight to where Sakura had Ino, wearing Tayuya's visage, pinned to the tree. A nin wearing identical clothing to the one they'd just taken down sat on a branch, legs dangling and watching in amusement. Sakura reared her hand back.

The sound bounced off the trees. Ino's henge disappeared, but the angry red imprint of Sakura's gloved hand left remained on her face. She ignored the stinging in her cheek and managed to find Shikamaru running toward Kiko. Tayuya dashed toward her and the pinkette. The blond released a sigh of relief as her eyes met Sakura's. The other kunoichi was staring her in wonderment. Her one hand softly touched her rival's cheeks before a new fury erupted on her face. She about-faced in time to find Tayuya sprinting toward them both.

* * *

Sakura's attention focused itself wholly on the redhead. They'd followed her plan to separate and neutralize the two nin that were controlling the bandits surrounding them. Tayuya didn't think it possible for the one nin following them to control so many men at once, even through sound. If they'd been able to she'd have known of them since Orochimaru definitely would have put them to use. That was another thing; the redhead had been adamant about there being two nin. Only she had been able to tell the difference between the sound waves. Shikamaru, who agreed with her reasoning, had given her permission to lead team.

Halfway to the estate, her vision had begun to swim. Sakura knew that the nin behind the operation had to be nearby. She'd stopped to compose herself when she felt an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder. The pink haired kunoichi had taken to the ground to make sure Hiro was safely positioned against a tree before turning back and locking eyes with someone she didn't think she'd ever see again. His arms had apparently been fixed since their last encounter in the Forest of Death. Zaku raised his arms, giving Sakura all the warning she needed. His teammates were beside the hollowed nin, ready to support him. Sakura hadn't immediately fled since the three Oto nin hadn't noticed Tayuya standing behind them or mistaken her for an ally. They would be easy prey.

This time, _they _weren't ready for _her_.

Her mind had idly wondered where Ino and Choji had disappeared to. She reasoned they were hiding in the shadows. Ino would pick the infant up when she had the chance and Choji would support her. Since Tayuya was on scene that meant she and Shikamaru had already taken care of their other threat. The Nara boy would prove to be valuable backup too in case things took a turn for the worse. Still, Sakura was confident she and Tayuya could handle the three. Tsunade had full confidence in the two genin and Sakura knew no better partner than the redhead kunoichi.

She'd taken after Zaku first. His long distance attacks would be too difficult to avoid if the other two decided to attack her. The Oto shinobi barely dodged in time to avoid the devastating punch that passed by his face. The surprise the Oto team had shown was a window of opportunity that the pink haired kunoichi had quickly taken advantage of. Her fist slammed home against Dosu's chin, sending him flying several feet before his crumpled form hit the ground. Kin stared on in fright. Sakura's fist impacted on the kunoichi's stomach before her hands could grab the senbon in her holster. She let the girl fall when she felt her body slacken.

Zaku had watched her anxiously with his arms still extended. The Oto shinobi was clearly unprepared and caught off guard. Just before Sakura's next attack could find its target, her body had been put in a hold. Immediately, she'd turned around to confront her next enemy but found Tayuya's smirking face waiting instead.

Initially, it hadn't clicked. The ex-Oto kunoichi had to have a good reason for restraining her when she stood on the verge of finishing off the enemy team. While Zaku had made to attack her, Tayuya glared at the Oto nin and motioned toward the sleeping infant below them. The motion shocked Sakura for all of three seconds before she fell back on her training.

Ignoring the hurt throbbing in her chest, she'd thrown Tayuya over her shoulder and sped after the shinobi, successfully stopping him from reaching his target. Tsunade had taught her that in stressful situations she should remain calm. The sannin had conditioned her to avoid panic by falling back on her training in the event of a mass casualty or out of control incident. Sakura was now relying heavily on that.

Still desperately grasping on to the hope that the redhead hadn't turned on her, Sakura attempted to release any genjutsu present, but to no avail. It'd hurt more than she thought possible. The pinkette tried to still the rising anxiety and force the tears that were rapidly rising in her eyes back. Tayuya and Zaku standing beside each other provided enough proof for where the kunoichi's allegiance stood.

Her effort had been in vain. Sakura had felt the tears spill regardless of her attempts to halt their progress. The betrayal tore at her like a hail of shuriken. The pinkette felt her hands move toward the bandages holding her weights in place almost automatically. After removing the belts and wiping the residue from her eyes, she steeled herself for the coming conflict. It'd been a rage driven blur after that. Zaku had been easy enough to take down; with a broken forearm there was little chance he'd be as much as a threat. Tayuya had taken off after him and let her guard down. Even then, Sakura found that she couldn't physically injure the kunoichi. The most she'd been able to muster had been a slap that would hopefully bring the redhead to her senses.

Unfortunately it hadn't found its intended target. Tayuya had used Kawarimi to replace Ino with herself and avoid the attack. The move only served to enrage the pinkette so much so that, when she turned to face Tayuya again, all she could think of was a full body tackle that successfully knocked the other kunoichi off her feet. They tumbled to the ground until the redhead kicked her off. Tayuya took the stance that Sakura had sparred against so many times. The one she'd created herself and that the pinkette had helped her work most of the kinks out of. Her heart clenched.

Sakura almost hesitated, but her rage pushed her to make the first move. She fired several punches and kicks at the redhead. Tayuya barely dodged the flurry of blows. The redhead jumped over the other girl's sweeping kick. Sakura took after her and drove her knee into the other kunoichi's chin before she could react. The redhead leaned back to absorb most of the blow, following it through with a few back-springs to put distance between the two.

**"Doton: Doryuso."**

Tayuya jumped into the nearest tree to avoid the earth spikes encapsulating the area around her. She cursed under her breath, locking eyes with her opponent she jumped over the spears and landed not fifteen feet away from her. Tayuya wanted to avoid using any jutsu against the other girl. Even if burning or shocking her would bring her out of her daze, it would only hurt them if the men from the campsite managed to find them and Sakura was injured.

The knee that connected earlier could have done more damage, even while leaning back, so the other kunoichi wasn't using her full strength. She still had some semblance of reality. The redhead stole a glance in Shikamaru's direction. She could only hope that the Nara boy would use what he knew about their team to help gain an advantage over their foe. Tayuya tore herself from her thoughts long enough to lean back and avoid Sakura's punch. She grabbed the pinkette's wrist to still her movements and directed a punch of her own at the other kunoichi's midsection. Sakura caught her wrist as well, leaving both kunoichi at a stalemate.

Tayuya bared her teeth. "Whore, you'd better-"

The redhead never finished. Sakura used her only available appendage to attack, bashing the other kunoichi with her skull. The attack left both girls dazed, Tayuya more so than the other girl who found herself cursing the size of the pinkette's forehead. Sakura used the chance to pin the other kunoichi to the ground. During the entire altercation, Sakura noted that the redhead never lost the smirk she was wearing. That the other kunoichi could be so casual about her treason told the pinkette that she'd been planning it all along.

_'Diiiiinnnnngg'_

Tayuya rammed her knee into the other kunoichi's gut. The bubblegum haired kunoichi rolled off her, clutching her stomach. The redhead watched the Oto nin jump in time to avoid Shikamaru's shadow meters away. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sound to reverberate through her body, focusing on it, feeling its frequency measure out in her mind before opening her eyes again. It was just in time to dodge the other kunoichi's wild right. Tayuya knocked the girl off balance and threw her into a nearby tree. Before the other kunoichi could recover the redhead gripped her collar with her left hand and punched her across the face.

Sakura's upper body leaned sideways as a result of the blow, hair obscuring her eyes. Tayuya quickly went into her pouch, silently thanking Shikamaru's understanding of their abilities. The moment her hand found the item she felt the other kunoichi shift against her left hand. Sakura's glove crinkled as she clenched her hand. Tayuya looked up to meet her enraged eyes, and the haymaker she had no chance to dodge.

"Why won't you wake up!"

Sakura's confusing scream was the only other warning she'd had. The punch connected with an intensity that left the ex-Oto kunoichi feeling as if it had rattled her brain. Tayuya flew across the grass, rolling and eventually coming to a stop several feet away. Sakura's breathing was heavy as she lumbered over to the other girl. She ignored the throbbing pain on the left side of her face.

Tayuya groggily sat up from her prone position. When she was coherent of her surroundings she found that Sakura was standing directly over her. In the redhead's one hand she held the flute Naruto had bought for her months back. In Sakura's muddled vision, the redhead was holding a kunai. The bubblegum haired kunoichi clenched both hands so hard that her arms began to shake. Even if the other girl had meant to kill her, she couldn't bring herself to do the same. She'd find Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji and then bring her back to Konoha. Sakura pressed her weapon arm to the ground and prepared to incapacitate the girl.

**"Shinranshin No Jutsu."**

Tayuya watched the girl above her twitch several times. Sakura's vision was focused on her, but it was obvious that the bubblegum haired kunoichi couldn't control her body. Tayuya tilted her head back to see that Choji had released Ino, who held her hands in a similar sign to the jutsu she'd done earlier. The blond was panting heavily.

Without hesitation the redhead brought the flute to her lips and played a single sharp note. Sakura seized up, then wobbled unsteadily and fell on top of her. The weight of Sakura's unconscious body sent a wave of relief through the redhead. She gently set the girl down. Tayuya eyes stilled on Sakura's unmoving form. She broke away, taking menacing steps toward where their enemy was standing. Kiko's eyes narrowed.

"It was foolish of me to assume you wouldn't have a way to nullify my jutsu. You should tend to your-"

Tayuya piercing glare was unnervingly familiar to the Oto nin. It wasn't a perfect copy, but it was similar enough to Orichimaru's feared gaze that it had the same effect. His muscles seized in place and he could feel his lungs turn to stone under the young kunoichi's killing intent. With slow purposeful steps, she removed two kunai from her pouch. "Ditz, take Sakura and get to the estate. You go too Tubby, we'll handle this."

Ino glanced at the Nara boy with a pensive look on her face. Shikamaru gave her the confirmation she needed through a stiff nod and the blond gently gathered her rival in her arms before she, along with Choji and Hiro left in the direction of the Oriyama village. Tayuya waited and watched until they were out of sight. The shifting of the redhead's sandals was the only warning her opponent had before she sped off after him.

Kiko threw four explosive tags her way the moment that she'd taken off after him. Tayuya changed her course and moved to the side to avoid the weapons as explosion after explosion sounded behind her. Kiko continued reaching into his pouch and throwing tag after tag, but it was a wasted effort. The redhead flipped over his last weapon and brought her two kunai down hard on his triangle. The instrument buckled slightly under the weight. The sound nin barely managed to push her away. Before he could ascertain what happened Tayuya was once again on him.

Kiko parried what he could but his opponent's wild slashes were, for the most part, unreadable. It was frustrating how effortlessly she kept moving within his defenses. The Oto nin was left to deduce that her attacks weren't unplanned, but rather were intended to seem that way. He had no chance against her confusing taijutsu. His last hope lay with the men he'd conditioned to fight for him, but that was slim at best.

A deep cut in his right forearm nearly caused him to drop his weapon. With her other kunai, Tayuya thrust the pointed end through the holder for the instrument and jerked it out of his hands. Kiko's eyes followed the gleam of the metal until it could no longer be seen. His last hope of survival disappeared the moment he heard the chink of the metal connecting with wood.

The redhead spun and delivered a hard kick to his face. Kiko staggered back, but managed to remain on his feet, blood running freely down his forehead. The whizzing of kunai tore through the air. The metal that pierced his skin caused his upper shoulder and abdomen to erupt in pain. The Oto nin angrily wiped the residue away from his eyes in time to catch the last of his opponent's hand seals. The fireball she blew his way impacted at his feet. Miraculously, his body managed to avoid all trees and hit the blunt side of the earthen spears Sakura had raised earlier.

He could feel the concentration of chakra in the air increase. From his position outside the battle, Shikamaru watched Tayuya fly through hand seals and a rapid rate. The Nara boy observed them closely, only minutely surprised when the redhead braced herself and began accumulating a large amount of chakra in her hand. Her fingers shook unsteadily in an effort to curl around the unstable chakra. Eventually, it yielded to her command and enveloped the whole of the redhead's left hand. Teeth grit, Tayuya rushed forward into the black smoke the earlier katon jutsu had caused.

Kiko used every ounce of his being to rise from the rubble of earth. Blood trickled from his wounds, gradually draining his strength. The black cloud eventually gave way to Tayuya's form. Perspiration was visible across her forehead. Her teeth ground together in apparent pain, but the redhead continued to advance, eyes down. Her closed hand up to her elbow was covered in violently pulsing electric chakra. The Oto nin glared at her.

"You're making a mistake!" He snarled. "Orochimaru-sama will return! He'll kill you when he does!"

Tayuya continued to move forward without even acknowledging that she heard him. She stopped not five feet from the man. Even though Kiko stood nearly a head taller than the redhead, he still had to fight the urge to shrink away in fear. Her closed hand started shaking again; cries and shrieks of electricity crackling filled the air. Whether her trembling was due to anger or pain he didn't know.

Kiko forced himself to remain calm, his brows furrowed. "You know he will. He'll kill anyone he doesn't need. These genin, the Hokage, it doesn't matter. You know how strong he is!"

"You're fucking pathetic."

Once again he could feel her killing intent choking the air from his lungs; the Oto nin fell to one knee and coughed roughly. Kiko turned his eyes upward to meet the enraged brown of his opponent.

"You fucked up when you tried to use-" The redhead stopped, forehead creased. She ground her teeth together and took a deep breath. "...One of us to kill off the rest."

Kiko released a throaty chuckle. Blood darkened the grass beneath his feet. "I was right. You've grown attached. I've caused emotional pain before, Tayuya. That girl...she's not likely to trust you after today. A shame, considering how close you seemed." His grin caused his mask to crinkle. "Still, I'd rather die than return to somewhere I'm hated and distrusted. I don't envy you, Tayuya."

The Oto nin's heart very nearly leaped into his throat at the unexpected spike in killing intent. Before it had been choking, but now it was absolutely crushing. Instead of looking up to meet the enraged look that he assumed would be on the redhead's features, his eyes found the feral grin that obliterated any thought that his words would help his chance survival.

"This might not kill you," she started, rearing back. "...but it'll definitely hurt like hell."

Kiko tightened his stomach muscles in preparation. Feral grin still in full force, Tayuya swung her arm in an arc at the last second so that the blow connected in a solid uppercut. The moment her hand touched the other nin the electricity discharged in all directions. Kiko's body jolted as stream after stream of heat coursed through his veins. The man fell backwards, the dull thump of his body hitting the ground signifying the end of the battle.

The redhead clenched her arm tightly with her other hand and fell to her knees. Shikamaru barely made it in time to catch her before the rest of her body could hit the ground. He examined her forearm and hand closely. The damage wasn't extensive from his viewpoint, but the smell of burning skin was enough of an indication that it would be hurting for quite awhile. The Nara boy sighed audibly as he lent the kunoichi a shoulder so that she could get to her feet. Even with the apparent pain, the redhead was the first to take a step toward the village the Oriyama resided in.

"Where dy'a think you're going girly?"

Shikamaru stopped. The bandit from earlier, along with six other men, gradually emerged from the shrubbery around them. They all had varying degrees of injuries, no doubt caused by Choji and Sakura's earlier attacks. The man with the broadsword was wheezing slightly and holding his torso. Shikamaru took a step back, shouldering most of his comrade's weight.

"Can you stand?"

The redhead's feet shook unsteadily beneath her. She growled. "Fuck. Not for a few minutes."

One of the men notched an arrow. "You're gonna pay for-"

**"Kage Mane No Jutsu!"**

The early morning sunshine filtering through the trees allowed an interconnected web of shadows to bind the men across from them. Shikamaru didn't move when something fell to the ground beside him. He did wince, however, when the pain of having nails digging into his skin registered on his ankle. He suppressed the inward groan and cast his eyes down to Tayuya's prone form. A fine coat of earth now covered her face. Unfortunately, that didn't prevent her glare from losing its heat or intensity.

"You retarded asshole! You fucking dropped me!"

Shikamaru did a half-shrug, the other men following suit. "Gomen. It was the only thing I could think of."

Tayuya spit out a bit of dirt. "Tch, whatever. Just handle these idiots so we can go."

A bead of sweat trickled down Shikamaru's brow. "It's a bit troublesome, but I can't do that."

"What?" The redhead did her best to prop herself up on her uninjured arm. "Use that other shadow jutsu!"

Shikamaru sighed. "I can't do both at the same time yet."

Had Tayuya the proper motor functions, she'd have smacked the chuunin upside the head. She allowed her arm to rest beside her and chose to lie on her stomach. The majority of her body was still numb. "Fucking great. What next then Pineapple?"

Shikamaru exhaled. Binding them for an extended period would eventually wear on his reserves. He'd choke them to the point of passing out with his Kage Kubi Shibari, but doubted that he'd be able to stand after. "I can hold them long enough. You can take care of them when you get up." His face became grim. "No killing."

"…"

The Nara boy looked down. Tayuya stared stubbornly ahead at their enemies. "Something wrong?"

The redhead set her teeth. "I haven't used that jutsu many times yet, so I don't know when I'll even be able to get up."

Shikamaru blinked. "But—"

"Shut the fuck up and think." Tayuya interrupted, still glaring ahead. "Arguing won't solve shit."

The ex-oto kunoichi resumed her staring. She watched the men across from them shake in an effort to muscle out of the jutsu. The one who notched an arrow earlier still held it in place, its head pointed dangerously at the chuunin's chest. The moment he ran out of chakra he'd be pierced by the weapon. Any other movement Shikamaru made could just as likely release the arrow.

A flash of white caught the redhead's eye. Squinting slightly, she managed to make out the leaves of one bush giving way to two bulging eyes. Shikamaru took notice of her gaze, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what caught the kunoichi's attention. It could have been the two scrolls of different colors that sat in a space not five feet back from the farthest thug. The Nara boy hadn't any idea of their origin. His train of thought was interrupted when the arrow pointing at him snapped cleanly in half, an anguished scream escaped the man holding it a second later.

"ARRGH!"

"AGH! What the fuck! Where is it!"

"I can't move!"

The chuunin gazed confusedly around the area as the screams of anguish continued. He'd have checked to make sure that he hadn't accidentally pierced the men with his shadow had he had enough reserves and skill to do both jutsu. Tayuya tugged on the leg of Shikamaru's ninja pants.

"You can stop now. They won't be getting up."

True to her words the men fell to the ground, all grasping their legs and shins in pain. More shrubbery rustled across them as a small white toad stopped in front of the two Konoha nin, flicking the blood clean off its sword. The two scrolls from before rested comfortably on its back. He was startled to receive a glare from the little toad as Gamapuchi rushed over to the redhead to check on her condition. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head during the toad's inspection.

Tayuya smirked at the amphibian. "New weapon?"

Gamapuchi made what seemed like a confident croak. He sheathed his sword and removed the two scrolls on his back. Tayuya sighed and shook her head.

"Can't move right now. Give them to him," The redhead motioned to Shikamaru.

Still a bit wary, Gamapuchi handed the letters over to the chuunin. Perplexed, Shikamaru pocketed the two pieces of offered parchment before helping the redhead to her feet. Tayuya allowed most of her weight to rest on him as the white toad hopped on his other shoulder. The Nara boy almost fell over at the unexpected addition of weight. He glanced at the toad. Its skeptical gaze caused him to expel a sigh and silently pray that the animal wouldn't cut him while they walked. He shifted Tayuya.

"Naruto's summon?"

The redhead grunted. "Damn right. He just saved your ass too Nara. Don't forget to thank him."

Gamapuchi nestled himself comfortable on the chuunin's shoulder. If Shikamaru was surprised at the name change, he didn't show it. Nor did he decide to tell the redhead that he wasn't the only one that the toad had saved. Instead, he released another sigh that turned into a small smile and started the walk to catch up to their team.

* * *

Ino exited the room, a long sigh escaping her. Her eyes trailed over to the Koi pond not ten feet from their shared room. It was a beautiful thing and certainly stated that the family was anything but poor or middle class. The sight of the calm water should have soothed her. Sakura's earlier outbursts, Shikamaru's and Tayuya's absence, and Choji's injured state were at fault for her current worry; though her own inadequacies during the battle were also at the forefront of her mind.

_'I should have used it earlier. I just thought that I wouldn't be able to do it right.'_

Ino shook her head to end her self pity. An amused chuckle brought her back to her senses. The man wore a white robe in a fashion she likened to that of Hiashi Hyuuga, assuming from the rare occasions that Ino had seen the Hyuuga head. His shoulder length brown hair framed his brown eyes and complimented his goatee well. The blonde bowed apologetically, seemingly for no apparent reason, when he placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Have your friends returned?"

Ino shook her head. "No Oriyama-sama. Hopefully they'll be back by afternoon. If not I'd like to go—"

The man held up his hand. "I would not allow a lady, kunoichi or not, to go alone. If they have not returned by then I'll send the men to accompany you. Their morale has improved greatly now that our attackers have been dealt with and Hiro has been returned home. How are your other comrades?"

She glanced at the door. "They're fine. Sakura's great with medical jutsu so Choji's arm is feeling a lot better. He'll still need a sling," The blond explained. She paused. "Thank you for the rooms. Shikamaru and Tayuya will be happy to rest when they get here."

"It is nothing for our rescuers. If you need anything else please feel free to ask." He stopped in mid-turn, smile lighting up his face. "Hiro would like to see you all before you depart. He's had quite the adventure, and we are having difficulty putting him to rest. I'm sure he will remember you."

Ino smiled and bowed as the man left. The team had been housed near the back of the modestly sized estate. The village itself wasn't overly large. Upon arriving hours ago they'd been able to identify the small compound at the top of the farthest hill as the home that housed the Oriyama family.

The door to the team's room opened and Choji stepped out, arm in a makeshift sling. He took careful steps over to where the blond stood.

"How's Sakura?"

The Akimichi glanced back. "She hasn't said much since you told her she couldn't go back." Choji shifted his arm. "Shikamaru and Tayuya should be coming back soon."

Ino sighed. "I know. I'm still going to wait for them. It's hard to sleep on missions when Shikamaru isn't around."

He nodded in agreement. "Wanna wait by the pond?"

The blond kunoichi smiled wearily. She'd be happy for some company. Choji knew her just as well as Shikamaru did.

"Sure."

Inside the moderately sized room Sakura waited, knees drawn to chest, with a mixture of restlessness and dread. Ino had laid her one of the five futons in the room when they arrived, a spot she hadn't moved from with the exception of healing their Akimichi comrade. Though the previous events were a bit blurry in Sakura's mind, she knew that she'd been controlled the moment Tayuya had released her from their enemy's jutsu. The kunai in her hand reverting to the redhead's flute and her smirk vanishing in favor of well concealed concern were evidence of that.

Choji denied her apologies, instead deciding to speak about how she'd improved by leaps and bounds compared to how she'd been a year ago. It failed to bring a smile to the pinkette's face as he'd intended, but it did help her feel slightly better about the earlier turn of events.

Sakura grit her teeth, her knuckles beginning to turn white from the pressure of having them clenched so tightly. To be brought down by a single jutsu after the relentless training she'd endured throughout the last year both hurt her pride and made her feel as if she hadn't advanced far enough. How would they retrieve Sasuke at the level she was at now? How could she face Naruto when he returned? Surely he'd be much stronger than before he left with the Toad sannin.

The pinkette wiped her eyes. Her role in the earlier battle aside, she knew that those concerns were the least of her worries. Tayuya wasn't too emotionally perceptive, but the pinkette doubted the redhead missed the meaning of her earlier actions. Ino hadn't, but thankfully the blond decided not to push the issue for fear of making what little conversation they'd had even more awkward.

Sakura released a breath to calm herself. When she, Tayuya, and Naruto had begun their unique relationship more than a year ago the pinkette had more than her fair share of doubts. In time, distrust gradually gave way to camaraderie, and with it came a strange kind of friendship. They'd bonded over everyday things, a convenience of living together for so long. Sakura couldn't exactly pinpoint when she'd begun implicitly trusting the other girl; it came naturally. Though somewhere in her mind, the pinkette wondered what a normal relationship with Naruto would be like. That, and what events would possibly have to transpire for that to happen.

Several sets of footfalls opposite of the door caused Sakura's head to snap up to the entrance. Hiro's father's concern was evident in his voice but then another muffled voice rebuffed the man's effort to settle the others down. Shikamaru's drawn out sigh sounded through the door, as well as his apologies. Sakura set her teeth and swallowed, guilt creeping up to the surface. The moonlight outlined the redhead's form against the darkness once the door slid open.

Tayuya inhaled. She walked toward the other girl on unsteady legs, only stopping when she stood directly over the pinkette. Sakura prepared herself, though for what she hadn't the faintest. She didn't know what to expect from the redhead. The wood thumped as Tayuya collapsed to her knees, allowing her front to fall into the other girl. The ex-Oto kunoichi's long exhale blew behind her ear; not a word escaped her. Tayuya's left side pressed into her right shoulder, her face hidden from view. Sakura fumbled for something to say, anything to express her regrets.

"I'm—"

"My fucking arm is on fire," Tayuya interrupted her, voice laced with pain.

The scent of burned skin wafted into Sakura's nose. She glanced at the redhead's arm, brows furrowing in reflex. "Ino."

The blond jumped to attention. "Hai?"

"Bring a bucket of water," Sakura ordered. "Choji, Shikamaru, Oriyama-sama, please wait outside."

The men followed direction. The house head pointed Ino in the direction of a storage closet where she'd find what she needed. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head while the blond ran off. Choji's hand absentmindedly moved across his stomach.

"It seems we've been dismissed," The Oriyama head said around a smile.

"Sakura's the Godaime's apprentice," the Nara boy explained. The older man's eyebrows rose. "If she's anything like Tsunade-sama is with medicine she'll be a pain to be around right now. Would you like to hear the report instead Oriyama-sama?"

"No thank you," he kindly declined. "It's quite early and if your weariness is any indication, it can wait until morning. I'll have another room prepared for you."

Shikamaru thanked the man as they turned the corner. Ino sped past the three of them, ponytail billowing behind her and bucket in hand. Not a drop spilled as she turned the next corner and disappeared from sight. Shikamaru released another sigh that was matched with chuckles from both Choji and the older male.

Ino's obvious self-pity when they arrived gave Shikamaru another duty to perform as team leader. Thankfully Sakura gave the blond something to occupy herself with. Though both kunoichi's minds were likely occupied with pessimistic thoughts, he knew that they'd bounce back. Tayuya's blunt nature would aid that. Part of him couldn't help but compare her to Naruto in that respect.

Not twenty minutes after he and Choji lay down on their tatami mats the entrance to their room slid open. Ino carefully stepped around them and took her place on an extra mat in one of the corners. Shikamaru rose up on one elbow, eyes searching the darkness for the blond. Their gazes locked for the briefest second, but it was enough for the Nara boy to see her eyes lacked the sadness that had been there earlier. A strange sense of hope had replaced it. He and Ino shared a smile before he turned over and stored a mental reminder to thank the redhead in the morning.

* * *

An uneasy silence filled their quarters the moment that Ino left the room. Sakura, brows still knit, began the arduous task of removing what cloth hadn't been burnt clean off the redhead's arm. The arm had been singed in different places, peeling skin going up as far as the redhead's shoulder. The pinkette suspected that they went even further under the remains of her top, but decided she'd have to stop the burning before proceeding any further. Sakura laid a cool hand on her arm.

"It's worse than last time."

Tayuya hissed. "No shit. Can you fix it before Anko or Kakashi see it?"

Sakura didn't answer immediately. She sighed. "We've talked about this. It isn't good for your body if you keep using that jutsu. It might be your chakra, but it's still dangerous to try pulling it back. You couldn't push it back any further?"

The redhead turned to face away from the medic nin. "I used a shitload of chakra. The cowardly fuck deserved it."

Sakura's hand stopped as she bit her bottom lip. "Is he dead?"

"What do you think?"

Tayuya grit her teeth when the pressure on her arm increased.

"Did you have to?"

Sakura's tone was sad; remorseful. The ex-Oto kunoichi set her teeth. "I know you haven't killed before Whore. It's not like I'm a fucking killing machine either." Tayuya paused, brows drawing downward in thought. "They deserved it. Would've probably been killed if they ever got in contact with Orochimaru anyway."

The pinkette carefully sat the other girl up. "There were two then?"

Tayuya nodded. "Cocky, arrogant, and not giving a fuck about their own life." The kunoichi's lips drew into a thin line. "They're better off dead."

Sakura began removing the other girl's top. Tayuya stopped her in mid lift with her good hand but Sakura gently pushed it away. "I know they go up higher. It's just us."

She didn't relent. "Ditz?"

"She'll probably be back soon; we're all girls. Calm down."

Moment's later the redhead lay with nothing covering her top half aside from the wraps that securely bound her breasts. Sakura forced her to lie back down on her stomach, resisting on commenting on how her face had dusted a light pink. Though Tayuya killing didn't sit well with the med nin in training, she knew that as a kunoichi that she'd be called on for things of that nature in the future. That, or there would be times when she had no other choice. Sakura chewed her lip again, mind going to other matters.

"Gomen."

Tayuya's left eye was partially obscured by her hair. Still, the caramel orb that peeked through the openings could clearly be seen as it assessed the younger girl. "Don't be a dumb fuck Sakura. Bimbo's training isn't gonna make you invincible and neither is Kakashi's or Anko's. We're—"

"—You know that's not what I'm talking about," Sakura's voice echoed above her.

Tayuya remained still, words imprisoned behind her teeth. She'd never been one to know the procedure to deal with emotions, even after Naruto had cleared her mind of the emotional tornado that rampaged across it a year ago. Even if she had, Tayuya didn't feel comfortable discussing her feelings with anyone aside from the blond. With Naruto it was easier, though even he had to coax it out of her if her usual stubbornness reared its head.

She and the other kunoichi never had to delve into such things. Their time together, training and all, was the foundation for the trust they'd built within each other.

During the battle Tayuya hadn't been able to turn a blind eye to the other kunoichi's emotional suffering. Had it been for someone else it would be a great deal easier. That the pain in the pinkette's eyes had been because of her illusionary betrayal made things much more difficult. It shook their now fragile base, leaving Sakura and by some extension, herself, wondering where their partnership now lay.

The redhead had caught her roommate enduring similar turmoil at home; sniffling before going to bed and fervently trying to wipe the teardrops off the glass frame that housed the first picture of team seven in the morning. In months past, her tears brought nothing but irritation to the redhead. Those earlier—well, Tayuya could only liken them to the rare times Naruto had showed visible hurt when speaking of the Sandaime or Sasuke's defection. Her intent to stop the pain was the same in this case, but the method for going about it would certainly differ.

If their roles were reversed, Tayuya couldn't completely doubt that she'd have reacted similarly. Sakura was no Naruto, but she was far from an insignificant piece; she held importance. What kind of importance, the redhead couldn't put a label on.

Thankfully Ino chose that time to return, bucket of water and washcloth in hand. Sakura nodded her thanks while the blonde set the bucket beside her, choosing to sit with her knees under her and watch Tayuya's treatment. Sakura gently went over the injured area with the cool cloth. After making sure the burning had been reduced to a minimum the pinkette ran a quick diagnostic to check for internal damage. Sakura expelled a relieved breath that calmed the room's other occupants. Ino shuffled closer.

"How bad is it?"

Sakura's answer died upon meeting her roommate's eyes again. She cleared her throat. "It could be worse. I'm just piecing it back together."

Ino leaned forward. "It looked really bad when you came in. What happened?"

Tayuya rolled onto her good side. "The fuck does it look like? He burned me."

A tense silence enveloped the room. Sensing the atmosphere, the blonde rose unsteadily and began to make her way to the exit. Sakura sent an apologetic smile her rival's way before refocusing on the task before her. When she glanced back Tayuya was shakily rising from her prone position. She caught Ino by the arm, much to the Yamanaka's surprise, and dragged her back to the futon she'd been laying on. After retaking her position, she fixed her gaze on the confused kunoichi.

"Since you were so fucking slow you're gonna help fix my arm too."

Ino blinked. "Eh?"

Tayuya slowly turned the other way. "Fix it."

A gentle push from Sakura assured Ino that she wasn't hallucinating. The pinkette smiled, sliding up beside her rival. Ino deftly followed the other girl for most of the procedure without Tayuya acknowledging either one of them. Her grunts of pain lessened with every minute

A quarter of an hour later Ino wiped the sweat from her brow, grateful for the approving nod that the pinkette sent her way. Retrieving the bucket and washcloth from the head of the futon, she stood up to leave, not being intercepted by the redhead this time. She slid the door open.

"Ditz."

Ino looked over her shoulder. The redhead didn't move.

"Next time you're gonna save my ass, don't wait until the last minute."

Somewhat surprised, the blonde ended up waiting in the doorway for longer than necessary. When it was evident that Tayuya had nothing else to say, Ino closed the door and started back toward the room Shikamaru and Choji were sharing without the drag in her step that had been there previously. She cautiously stepped over Choji upon arriving and took the futon in the furthest corner of the room. Whether or not Tayuya had intended to, the redhead had let the blonde know she had confidence that she _could_ save her at any point. Ino drifted into an easy sleep.

Back in the room, Sakura dug into her pouch for some bandages while her roommate sat up, facing the door. They remained silent after Ino's departure. The pinkette slid around to the other girl's back and unfurled the white gauze. Tayuya gingerly offered up her injured appendage only to have it gently pushed away. The med nin in training pulled out a kunai and in one swift motion, cut the bindings holding the redhead's breasts in place. The ex-oto kunoichi arms both came up automatically to cover herself, a reflex she found herself cursing when her injured arm throbbed.

Sakura released an exasperated sigh; she held the pieces up. A long, singed rip sat on the back of them adjacent to the material the pinkette had cut. "They were already damaged. If we don't change them they'll just tear on our way back tomorrow. Sit still."

Tayuya gradually relaxed her arms. Her roommate sat behind the redhead and immediately set to work reworking the bindings with the bandages, then moved on to her injured arm. Sakura gently applied an ointment to the limb to make sure all burning stopped. She'd have to wait for it to dry before wrapping her bandaged arm. Tayuya flexed the fingers on her hand. She grabbed a roll of gauze and tossed it at the door.

Sakura's bewildered stare immediately morphed into a wide smile. The white toad slid the door open and hopped over to the two. The redhead handed Sakura the letters over her shoulder while Gamapuchi fretted over her injured hand.

Tayuya gently flicked the toad's head. She grinned."Gonna take more than a burned arm to take me down." She leveled a hard stare on the toad. "Not a word to Shithead about this. He'll find out when he gets back."

A hesitant nod was her answer. The ex-oto kunoichi tilted her head back slightly, motioning for him to take his position. Gamapuchi happily complied, nestling himself in her hair. Sakura reached around and placed the red and white scroll in the other girl's lap.

Tayuya analyzed the thing, eventually coming to the conclusion that it'd be far too difficult to try and read it as she was and handed it back to the pinkette. "Read it to me."

"What if he put something inside he only wants you to see?"

The redhead scoffed. "You know Shithead wouldn't tell me anything he wouldn't tell you. Read it."

Sakura picked up her own green and pink scroll. "I'm going to read mine first," she informed the other girl. Tayuya shrugged one shoulder. Having no other alternative, she relaxed and waited for the bubblegum haired kunoichi to finish reading her letter in silence. Sakura's voice drifted through the air; she was far too absorbed in reading her letter to notice Tayuya turn around and raise an eyebrow.

_Sakura-chan_

_I know that I said it would be a while before I sent another letter but I couldn't wait. Ero-sennin doesn't know that I'm writing this and he shouldn't find out. I've had my bunshin watching him for three days now and he's probably too busy thinking about what Tsunade-baa-chan wrote to notice._

_It's getting exciting now that we're moving on to jutsu. Ero-sennin says my taijutsu is a lot better than before we left but there's still another style I need to learn. At the end of the second year I might be going on another trip too. The old pervert said I'd be going by myself but that's alright. After I learn all of these awesome jutsu I'll be able to handle almost anything that comes my way. He still hasn't told me where I'm going._

_We're almost through with winter but it just started raining. It's been off and on for the last few months but I have a feeling this time it's going to be coming down for a while. We picked up a few futons and half dozen blankets before we stopped, so we should be alright. _

_You and Tayuya-chan have to be learning a lot too huh? I know Baa-chan and Ero-sennin are telling each other about what they're teaching us, but I think we should keep it a secret from each other. That way it'll be a lot more fun when I get back and we spar. I still want to know how your missions are going though! Baa-chan has to be using you both a lot I'm a little worried that Tayuya-chan hasn't been getting along with everyone. You're probably the only one that she can stand in the village Sakura-chan. It's kinda funny since you both used to be at each other's throats all the time._

_Have you and Tayuya-chan made chuunin yet? Ero-sennin says I can't participate in any of the chuunin exams because we're being chased. It'd be like announcing our locating to all of the five nations. That means when I get back I'll still be a genin! Then I'll have to take the exams all over again. They were hard enough the first time and I won't have a team to take them with! There's probably other ways to become a chuunin...but I want to do it the official way. Having so many people cheering me on and knowing who I am...it's a great feeling._

_Even though you're miles away you've still helped me these past few months Sakura-chan. When I've been knocked down it's like I can hear you yelling at me to get back up from the sidelines. You and Tayuya-chan. I wouldn't have come this far without you two. I promise I won't stop moving forward until I see you again and when I do, we'll move forward together. All of us. _

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Sakura quietly rolled up her letter and set it beside the futon. Wordlessly, she began wrapping the other kunoichi's arm. It'd been great to hear from the blonde again and know that he was still safe but his worry about Tayuya's interactions with the other members of the rookie eleven, herself included, and effectively re-cast the curtain of awkwardness around them_._ The pinkette used a kunai to cut the strip of gauze, finishing her work on the redhead's arm. Tayuya flexed her fingers, wincing slightly.

"Be gentle with it." Sakura cautioned. "It wasn't just the surface tissue that was burned. You're lucky it didn't destroy the chakra network in that arm."

Tayuya said nothing. She reached for her top, gingerly working her injured limb through the material. Glancing over her shoulder, she took note of the pinkette's hung head before turning back to the door and releasing a heavy sigh.

"Sound can really fuck you up sometimes. It fucks with your senses, especially when used with genjutsu; it's tough as hell to break then." She paused, forehead crinkling in thought. "The bastard used it three times. The first two were to get your body used to it. It was a lucky break for us that you were aware enough to hold back."

Sakura's hand resumed its iron grip on the futon. "...I wasn't. I just...I didn't want to hurt you."

A pang resounded inside the redhead. Words once again failed her, so she settled for a low chuckle. Sakura felt that familiar hurt begin to surface again until the redhead turned back to her. She rubbed the side of her face where quite the colorful bruise was beginning to show.

"That's bullshit. You wouldn't have knocked me thirty feet away if you didn't want to hurt me."

"You punched me first," the med nin in training reminded her. She absentmindedly licked the cut inside her cheek. "Hard."

Tayuya's retort died when the pinkette moved forward, her hands gradually being enveloped by a green aura. The warmth washed over her skin, the stinging around the side of her face diminishing until a dull ache remained. The redhead's hand gripped her roommate's when the glow began to subside, her eyes boring into those of the other girl. She appeared lost, but determined to grasp what she wanted to say.

"It felt real."

It was a straightforward statement. The redhead watched the small lump move down Sakura's throat. She nodded. "I didn't—"

Tayuya gripped her hand harder. "You're pissing me off Sakura. If I hear one more fucking apology...I really will punch you hard, so shut up and listen." She ignored the other kunoichi's sharp intake. "When we started our relationship with Shithead I didn't trust you. There's still that stupid, annoying little thing in the back of my head that always saying wondering why he stays with me...with us. But he wouldn't leave us, would he?"

The pinkette managed another nod. Tayuya looked to be debating with herself, as if trying to correctly phrase her next statement. She huffed and squared her shoulders.

"Ditz, Pineapple and Tubby were there to cover us for this mission but even if they weren't I'd still be there. No matter what happens, whoever or whatever fucks with us, I know you've got my back." Tayuya gripped the med nin's hand tighter. "I'm not leaving you either. No matter how much you think you fucked up."

The redhead pushed her roommate's hand away and quickly about-faced. Sakura simply stared at the other girl's back, a sense of calm and gratitude washing over her. She sniffed once, an action that caused Tayuya's shoulders to tense.

The redhead was unprepared for the other girl's forearms gently falling upon her shoulders and her forehead pressing between her shoulder blades. Sakura's arms wound themselves around her neck and were gone as soon they had. Tayuya said nothing about the impromptu hug as the other girl sat straight and wiped the bit of tear residue away from her eyes.

"Tayuya...th—"

Tayuya's scroll pelting the other girl's forehead interrupted her sentence. "I've waited long enough Whore. Read it."

The pinkette stared at the piece of parchment in her lap. Absentmindedly rubbing her head, she unfurled it and began reading the words aloud with a barely there smile.

_Tayuya-chan_

_I was a little excited to start this letter. Probably because Ero-sennin doesn't know about it but also because we're almost halfway there. It's been a long year and hopefully the next two move faster since I'm going to be learning a lot more now that were done with taijutsu. _

_I'm gonna to have to catch up to you I think. Kakashi-sensei knows more than a thousand jutsu and you've had a year to get a leg up on me since I've mostly been working on taijutsu. I know yours was better than mine, but that doesn't mean you can count me out Tayuya-chan. By the time I get back you and Sakura-chan will have to come at me with everything you've got to take me down._

_How have the missions been going so far? I hope you and Sakura-chan haven't been getting anything that's too hard but if both of you watch each other; I'm sure you can handle anything that comes your way. Maybe you'll both make it to chuunin and into the bingo book before I get back. I'll keep checking to make sure._

_Anko-san as your sensei is still something I'm trying to get used to. I don't know anything about her jutsu except that she uses snakes and that she's a Tokubetsu jounin. Ero-sennin tells me that's a jounin that specializes in something, but didn't tell me what. I guess he wanted to keep it a surprise for me when we get back but it honestly has me a little scared. She creepy, but don't tell her I said that. _

_Who's been on your team so far? You'll get along with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji okay I think. Bushy brows, Tenten, and Neji are your age so you four might have something in common too. Shino's quiet but he's still a good guy, even though he always wears his hood. Kiba's annoying sometimes, but him and Akamaru are really fun to hang out with if you're ever stuck with nothing to do. I don't really know much about Hinata, but I think she's pretty strong so she'd probably make a good sparring partner. You'll get along with everybody, I know it. I can't wait to see them, but mostly you and Sakura-chan. _

_One year down, two to go!_

The pinkette licked her lips. "Love, Naruto."

"..."

"Did you—"

The scroll was pushed forward into the pinkette's front when Tayuya's unconscious form fell backward. The redhead's lack of movement frightened Sakura at first, but her light snores seconds later calmed her. A giggle escaped the med nin as a bit of drool escaped the ex-oto kunoichi's mouth. That was, until it started to drip steadily on her forearm when the redhead's skull lolled to the side. She frowned.

Gently grasping the other girl's chin, Sakura tilted it back so that her head could rest comfortably on her chest. The futon she'd been deposited on earlier lay nearest to the wall. Expelling a slightly annoyed breath, the pinkette scooted until her shoulders were placed firmly against it.

Sakura couldn't claim that it was the most comfortable position, but Tayuya's peacefully sleeping form pushed any complaints she might have had away. If this was the only form of gratitude that the med nin could offer and have accepted, she would gladly do so.

* * *

Tsunade's eyes roamed over the words from Naruto's latest letter. It seemed the Toad sannin had been using his newfound free time to train the boy in whatever he saw fit to. Pushing the piece of parchment to the side, the Godaime looked up at the slightly worn team she'd sent out the a few days ago.

"You brought him back?"

A hard tug on Tayuya's hair served as a reminder that, yes, they had returned with the baby they'd been assigned to escort home. A polite knock on the door sounded before the Oriyama head made his way in, respectfully exchanging bows with Tsunade as he did. Sakura and Ino returned his gentle smile while Tayuya handed the reluctant baby back to his father.

The man didn't lose his smile when he addressed Tsunade. "I'm very grateful for your assistance Hokage-sama. You sent me an excellent team; they went above and beyond expectations. My family is grateful."

The Godaime nodded in reply. "I'm relieved to hear everyone is in good health." Tsunade threw a sideways glance at Tayuya's bandaged arm. "If you don't mind my asking, what brings you back to Konoha Oriyama-dono?"

The question prompted most of the team to giggle or snicker quietly. Shikamaru smirked in the redhead's direction. None of them were fazed by the redhead's glare.

Tsunade noticed the head trying to stifle a chuckle as well. "Ah, yes. Well, my wife finds the village fascinating, especially the merchant districts. She's there as we speak. I'm here to thank you properly Hokage-sama and ensure these five are rightfully compensated."

The Godaime rested her hands on her intertwined fingers. "They will be. I'm sure you remember the amount you insisted upon should the team complete our contract." She shifted her gaze to Tayuya. "However, there seems to be something that you're not telling me."

Hiro's steadily growing cries gained the attention of all the room's occupants. The Oriyama's head's smile widened as he walked the few steps to Tayuya's rigid form, who soon found herself holding the infant once more. His hand grasped another lock of her hair while the opposite thumb made its way inside his mouth. Gamapuchi made a halfhearted attempt with a tug of war from atop the her head before giving in to the infant.

Tsunade found herself smiling slightly at the display. Tayuya shifted uncomfortably at being the center of attention. "I see. I don't mean to be rude Oriyama-dono, but I'm sure my team would like to return to their homes. Was anything else you needed?"

He shook his head. "Nothing at all Hokage-sama." He took the infant from the redhead and turned a kind smile to the team once he reached the doors. "I hope you will all come visit soon. We'll be waiting for your return."

With the older man gone, Tsunade leveled her stare on the other members of team ten. "Ino, escort Choji to the hospital. Your arm will need a proper cast if you're to recover quickly."

Ino quickly left with the Akimichi in tow. Both of them wanted to stay for the mission briefing but it seemed Tsunade only needed Shikamaru to give her a proper review of the events that took place over the last few days. The Nara boy sighed and tilted his head to the side when Tsunade leveled her expectant stare upon him. Shikamaru recited everything necessary from memory, omitting the details of Tayuya's jutsu. The redhead would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that Godaime would have likely picked up on the motion.

"All in all it wasn't too much of a drag," Shikamaru finished, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Tsunade glanced at the girls again. "I'll be expecting a written report by tomorrow morning, Shikamaru. Dismissed."

The Nara boy relaxed his shoulders a bit more. He threw a lazy wave over his shoulder as he walked out. Tayuya made after the lazy chuunin but Tsunade's throat clearing rooted her legs to the floor. The moment the door closed Tsunade placed her letter on the desk.

"I'm assuming you've both read your letters." They both nodded. "Good. Jiraiya's informed me Naruto will be undergoing special training provided he gains a good grasp on the subject matter he'll be taught within the next few weeks."

"I've already written mine." Tsunade continued, eyes never leaving the younger kunoichi. "Among other things, I've told Naruto that I will not be opening anything within the next six months. I'll only be opening them every half year. If Naruto is to be any threat to Akatsuki when he returns, he'll need to be completely focused on his training."

The Godaime took note of Sakura's lips tightening and the redhead's hands clenching, but paid this little attention. "Going forward, Konoha as a whole will also be preparing for them. The clans in particular are teaching their members advanced techniques earlier than they typically would. Your training is no exception. When Kakashi and Anko aren't available, you will be with Sakura and I, Tayuya."

The redhead crossed her arms. She barely suppressed a wince when they rubbed together. "Fine with me."

Tayuya's eyes shifted to her roommate. Sakura gave her a quick nod. "Alright Shishou."

Tsunade pushed out her chair and walked around her desk. She stopped in front of the genin. "Naruto's expecting your sensei and I to make you both stronger the same way I'm depending on Jiraiya to improve his growth. My expectations for him are high and I will push you both to exceed those same expectations." The Godaime shifted her vision to the redhead.

"Tayuya, you're dismissed."

As relieved as she was to be given permission to leave, the ex-oto kunoichi almost didn't move at first. She and Sakura had always left the older woman's office together and it felt awkward to walk outside by herself. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all in the lobby when she exited. Ino motioned for her to approach the group instead of pacing endlessly in front of the door.

Inside the Hokage office, Sakura stood before the Godaime, visibly trying to reign in her confusion. Tsunade rarely needed to speak to her personally, especially after a mission. The pinkette resisted jumping when a displeased scowl marred the buxom blonde's features.

"I'm disappointed, Sakura."

The younger kunoichi's shoulders slumped. There were few things that hit her harder than failing to meet the bar that the Godaime usually set for her. She hung her head, nodding once in reply.

"You excelled as the team medic. Choji will recover quickly and Tayuya's arm will be in fighting condition within the next few days. You fulfilled your role and, even when faced with the possibility of a teammate defecting, you still focused on completing the mission regardless. All of these things I've taught you—trained you to be."

"However." Sakura's shoulders stiffened. "Tayuya's arm has been through far worse than a simple burn. I didn't expect Shikamaru, much less you, to omit that detail in the mission report. I've given you the tools to be far more than a competent medic and I expect you to use them in addition to what you already had. That includes the level head on your shoulders."

A hand fell on the pinkette shoulder. "That said, as your sensei I trust your judgment. Tayuya is your responsibility now. Whether Naruto returns to see her with only one functional arm or not will be a consequence of whatever decisions you choose to make. If nothing else, I know you've learned when intervention is necessary."

Tsunade backed up a few steps, flew through a few hands signs and pressed her hand to the ground. When the smoke cleared Sakura was left to stare Katsuyu, whose form was not much bigger than herself. The summon seemed to bulge in several different places before a large scroll slithered out of its bulbous body.

The Godaime placed it on the desk and unfurled it. Tsunade's name lie in blood red writing near the end. "Your progression over these last few months has been greater than I expected. After these three years I have no doubt that I won't have much left to teach you. Your control and aptitude for medical jutsu is above par and, with Katsuyu's permission, we'll begin the formulation of the next set of goals for your training."

Sakura did a double take between room's other two occupants. She bowed quickly to Katsuyu. "Arigatou, Katsuyu-sama."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "You're still under my tutelage for these next two years. Tayuya will be your responsibility as I've said, but you're well aware that it's against my rules to hide any other shinobi or kunoichi information from me, correct?"

The Godaime took a small amount of pleasure in her apprentice's shivering as she nodded affirmatively. She waited while Sakura squirmed underneath her gaze.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we begin your lengthened training sessions. Later this afternoon, we'll finish up our normal training routine. This..." Tsunade motioned to the empty space next to her own name. "...will be your immediate goal. I'll have her observe our sessions to assess you. When a decision is made whether or not you're ready, we will both make it. Understood?" The pinkette nodded. Tsunade's uncrossed her arms. "Dismissed."

Sakura bowed and turned so fast the movement nearly happened at the same time. Tsunade watched her go until the telltale signs of Katsuyu moving stole her attention from the closing door. The summon didn't have any facial features, but the Godaime could tell found as much humor in the situation as she did.

Sakura exited to the welcome sight of team ten and Tayuya waiting at the entrance to the lobby. Tayuya released a sigh of aggravation before snagging the pinkette's arm. Sakura exited along with the redhead without too much of a fight.

The med nin gave a slight tug on Tayuya's arm to stop her. Gamapuchi almost fell off her head at the sudden stop. "Where are we going?"

Tayuya began dragging her along again. "Doesn't fucking matter. You'll know when we get there."

"Wait up!"

The girls turned to see Ino running after him with the rest of her team in tow. She flashed a smile at the other two kunoichi. "Mind if we tag along? Choji's fine thanks to Sakura."

Tayuya glanced at the other three. "The mission's over."

Ino blinked. "So..."

The redhead narrowed her brows. "We have shit to do, Ditz. Go home."

Shikamaru observed the blond shake in an attempt to reign in her anger at the merciless shutdown. They were halfway down the hallway when the sound of Ino's foot stamping into the ground echoed through the passageway. Her index finger pointed accusingly at the two retreating kunoichi.

"Hey! You owe us! We didn't say a word about that jutsu that almost burned off your arm!"

The Nara genius' breathing halted when Tayuya's pissed off gaze leveled itself on his form. She seemed ready to storm back down to them and give him a punishing blow to the face. Instead, team ten was left to stare in surprise when she tightened her grip on Sakura's arm and took off down the hallway at a dead sprint, red hair leaving a trail behind her. Ino's finger fell limp at the redhead's childish action until her voice echoed off the walls.

"You move like that and we'll leave your slow asses behind!"

Spurred by the redhead's words, Ino snagged Shikamaru by his arm and took off after her. Choji quickly fell into step behind the blonde as she turned the corner. Briefly glancing at his teammate's death grip on his forearm, Shikamaru breathed out another sigh and allowed a small smile to touch his face. Things were certainly going to be different with the addition of the ex-oto kunoichi to their small group.

He supposed there were more troublesome things in the world, though.

* * *

Snow blanketed the small dojo that the two shinobi were currently residing in. Jiraiya had left a few minutes ago to make sure the perimeter was safe and that the toad's were staying warm, leaving Naruto to himself. The blonde was currently snuggled up in a few blankets that did little to warm him up, but didn't necessarily allow any cold to seep in either. All in all, he could have been more comfortable.

The door to the wooden building swung open. The snow atop it covered the Toad sannin the moment he made a step to enter the chilly building. Naruto's blue eyes peeking out from between the fabric caught the slip and his chuckles filled the small building. After shaking himself free of the frozen water, Jiraiya set a wrapped bundle in front of his student.

Naruto's hand shot out from the covers, skillfully grabbing the shivering white toad and bringing it close to his own body. Within the cloths, the blonde could make out three scrolls. Two with Tayuya's and Sakura's usual colorings, and one devoid of any color at all. His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto unsealed the colorless one first. Jiraiya watched white clouds billow from underneath his student's blankets, brows raised.

After much rustling, Naruto peeled the blankets away from himself. Jiraiya watched the blond roll along the ground with two new pieces of clothing wrapped securely around his head and neck. The black scarf with burnt orange tassels near the end seemed to compliment the piece of clothing well. From his vantage point, the Toad sannin could see stitching sewed into the ends that formed the letters T and S respectively. The second piece to the set was a simple all black cap with the same burnt orange trim. A red spiral sat in the center of it.

"Tayuya-chan~. Sakura-chan~..."

Jiraiya watched in mixed amusement as his apprentice rolled along the dojo floor. He stopped the boy with his foot. "I know its cold outside, but we should at least practice the kata. Meet me on the front stairs."

Naruto enjoyed the warmth a few seconds more before he stood up. Tayuya's and Sakura's scents were on barely on the clothing and he found himself feeling a bit of nostalgia at the cinnamon-apple and strawberry aromas floating off them. He glanced at the small note next to photo he received. Jiraiya saw his charge exit with a grin that he'd couldn't help but match.

The Toad sannin rubbed his palms together. "Not cold?"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air in response, his scarf bouncing around his shoulders. "Not even! Summer's almost here Ero-sennin!"

Inside the dojo where a comfortable white toad slept lay a glossed photo and next to it, a scroll with little writing on it. Tayuya and Sakura stood next to each other in the picture wearing the same bathing suits as in the last set.

_Naruto_

_We we're a little worried about you so we bought you something to keep warm and safe wherever you are. Ino helped pick it out. Choji and Shikamaru tagged along, so this is from them too. Stay warm and remember_, _summer's almost here._

_Love you,_

_Sakura_

_Shithead_

_I told Whore that a little cold weather shouldn't be enough to take you down, no matter how much you bitched about it, but she wouldn't listen. Figures. Don't mess up my new cap. If I see you wearing that old ugly ass thing you wore to bed when you get back instead of what I gave you you'll be sleeping on the couch._

_Wear it._

_Tayuya_

Outside, Naruto flew threw his kata with a sunny smile and practiced ease. The snow seemed to fall a little slower and Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder if spring was closer than he anticipated, or if Naruto's smile was simply melting flakes before they could hit the ground. The Toad sannin grinned and moved alongside his charge, moving through his own exercises.

Either way, he couldn't help but feel as if summer wasn't so far away. _  
_

* * *

**Congrats on finishing. Longest chapter I've written, but it doesn't necessarily make up for the lengthy time it took to update. Credit for the beta of this chapter goes to Kenju, formerly known as Tobi is A Good Boy**. **Again, I'll probably edit the author notes tomorrow to include what I need to say. Thanks for coming back**

**Review/Critique**


End file.
